Poszukiwania nadziei
Poszukiwania nadziei to opowiadanie, którego akcja dzieje się cztery lata po wydarzeniach opisanych w Masce kłamstw, kilka tygodni po historii przedstawionej w Niedobitkach. Opowiada o poszukiwaniach przez Toa z Artas Nui tajemniczego artefaktu, Słonecznego Kryształu. Prolog Z nieba lał się żar. Spalona ziemia wulkanicznej wyspy Artidax wypluła w powietrze gorącą magmę. Piekielne strumienie rozbryzgały się na wszystkie strony, niczym morskie fale uderzające o skały, i przykryły wszelkie marne formy życia oraz wszystko inne, co nie zdołało uchronić się przed ich ognistymi objęciami. On kroczył przed siebie ciemnym korytarzem, a lawa uderzała z plaskiem o otaczające go metalowe ściany i ściekała mozolnie długimi pasami ku ziemi. Nie obawiał się jej. Tu, na tej wyspie, była jego sojuszniczką, oddzielała go od wrogów i każdego, kto odważyłby się targnąć na jego życie. Nie była w stanie mu zagrozić. Był wewnątrz, a jedyne, co ona mogła robić, to uderzać raz po raz o mury wokół niego, niezdolna do przedostania się do środka. Ściany chroniły go przed zagrożeniem. Tak jak on chronił wszechświat. Szedł wolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem. Kolczaste naramienniki, odbijające żółty blask Kamieni Świetlnych w swej srebrzystej powierzchni, unosiły się i opadały lekko w rytm jego chodu. Zielone oczy spoglądały bacznie przed siebie spod srebrnej Kanohi, a umięśnione ręce kołysały się delikatnie w przód i w tył. Korytarz był ciemny, słabo oświetlony, jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało - zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do przebywania w mroku. Za nim, jakieś półtora bio dalej, szli dwaj żołnierze w ciemnych pancerzach, lustrując korytarz swoimi pojedynczymi, czerwonymi jak krew oczami. Drony. Jego własna armia. Choć wiedział, że ich obecność tutaj była tylko formalnością. W tym miejscu nikt nie był dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. Cztery lata. Minęły cztery lata od rozpoczęcia wojny. Cztery lata, odkąd zaczął dążyć do zaprowadzenia nowego porządku w tym wszechświecie. Nie. Dla niego trwało to dłużej. O wiele, wiele dłużej. Tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy lat, odkąd w jego głowie zrodził się plan, do którego realizacji teraz dążył. Dziesiątki tysięcy lat, odkąd poznał, co to rozpacz. Odkąd poznał, jakie prawa rządzą tym światem. I odkąd postanowił je zmienić. Sam nie potrafił opisać, przez co musiał przejść, by dotrwać aż do tego momentu. Intrygi. Kłamstwa. Zabójstwa. Zawiązał sojusze z największymi autokratami tego świata, tylko po to, by ich później zdradzić. Jednak wiedział, że robi to wszystko dla dobrej sprawy. Nikt nie będzie już cierpiał, gdy jego plan się ziści. Nikt nie zazna bólu i rozpaczy, nikt nie poniesie śmierci. Nareszcie zapanuje porządek, który uchroni ten świat przed zbliżającą się zagładą. On był nadzieją. Jego bracia i siostry byli wrogami. On musiał ich zniszczyć. I zaprowadzić nowy ład w tym targanym złem wszechświecie. Tak. Takie było jego Przeznaczenie. Doszedł do końca korytarza. Stojąca przy grubych, stalowych drzwiach dwójka dronów otwarła je przed nim, skinąwszy lekko głowami. Pomieszczenie, do którego wkroczył, od razu uderzyło w niego swoim ciepłym powietrzem i jasnością, tak, że musiał na chwilę zmrużyć oczy. Znalazł się na niewielkiej, metalowej platformie, mieszczącej się na jednej ze ścian ogromnej hali. Przestrzeń pomiędzy poszczególnymi końcami pomieszczenia poprzecinana była dziesiątkami długich mostów i oblężonych przez mechaniczne ramiona taśm, po których przesuwały się niedokończone jeszcze metalowe szkielety. W wielu miejscach dało się dostrzec potężne, grubo opancerzone pojazdy i machiny wojenne, jednak to nie one wywierały największe wrażenie. W dole, przed nim, znajdowały się zastępy setek mechanicznych żołnierzy, tkwiących nieruchomo w idealnie równych rzędach. Ich oczy świeciły pustką, lecz teraz, powoli, jedno po drugim, zaczęło się w nich jarzyć czerwone światło, jakby reagując na nadejście swego pana. Uśmiechnął się. Jego armia powoli budziła się do życia. A wraz z nią budził się Nowy Świat. Oparł dłonie o balustradę i wychylił się lekko do przodu, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się tkwiącym w dole wojownikom. Dreszcz wymieszany z ekscytacją przeszył jego ciało. Teraz, mając w swych rękach artefakt, który doprowadzi go do źródła nieograniczonej mocy, czuł, że koniec wojny zbliża się wielkimi krokami. A wraz z nim - jego miejsce na szczycie wszechświata. Spoglądając na żołnierzy, wypowiedział w myślach słowa, które powtarzał sobie przez te wszystkie lata: Tylko ja mam tyle siły. Tylko ja mam tyle mocy. Tylko ja mogę uczynić ją szczęśliwą. 1. Przygotowania 'Rozdział 1' Z nieba lał się deszcz. Dalla biegła przed siebie, stąpając z pluskiem po kałużach i rozchlapując wodę na boki. Drżała, zarówno z zimna jak i ze strachu. Musiała znaleźć kryjówkę. Brakło jej tchu od ciągłego biegu, a mięśnie paliły bólem, prosząc o choć trochę odpoczynku. Ona jednak musiała biec. Wiedziała, że jeśli się zatrzyma, będzie zbyt zmęczona, by móc biec dalej, a wtedy… wolała nie myśleć, co wtedy. Dlatego wyciągała ze swych mięśni resztki sił i zmuszała je do wysiłku, jakim był dla niej każdy ruch. Musiała znaleźć kryjówkę. Ulice Artas Nui nie były bezpiecznym miejscem. Właściwie cała wyspa nie była bezpiecznym miejscem, Ga-Matoranka szybko się o tym przekonała. Choć okolica świeciła pustkami, Dalla wiedziała, że to tylko złudzenie. W każdym z opuszczonych budynków mógł czaić się dron, wyczekujący całymi dniami na zbłąkaną ofiarę. Były maszynami, tkwienie w bezruchu przez kilkanaście godzin nie stanowiło dla nich żadnego problemu. Lustrowały ulice swoimi oczyma, obezwładniając każdego, kto zbliżył się do budynku w centrum wyspy. Drony przekształciły go w swoją kwaterę, w której trzymali uśpionych Matoran. Takich jak Dalla. Matoranka skarciła się w myślach. Dlaczego tak właściwie odłączyła się od grupy? Nie wiedziała. Strach nie pozwalał jej normalnie myśleć. Musiała znaleźć jakieś bezpiecznie miejsce, odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Musiała… biec… dalej. Opuściła ulicę i znalazła się w przybrzeżnym porcie. Ku swej uldze, nie ujrzała tu żadnego drona - choć równie dobrze te mogły kryć się za stertami starych skrzyń, tworzących swego rodzaju labirynt. Dalla zatrzymała się na chwilę, by rozejrzeć się dookoła, i gdy chciała postawić kolejny krok, poczuła, jak jej mięśnie zaczynają protestować. Nie. Nie mogła biec dalej. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Teraz. Nie mogła jednak zatrzymać się tu, pośrodku pustej przestrzeni. Spojrzała na boki. Ponad porzuconymi kontenerami dostrzegła część budynku starego portowego magazynu. Ruszyła bez namysłu w jego stronę, walcząc ze stawiającym opór ciałem. Modliła się w duchu, by nie zastała na miejscu dronów. Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać, co by się stało, jeśli ci mechaniczni żołnierze by tam byli. Jeśli jednak jej prośby zostaną wysłuchane… wreszcie będzie mogła zregenerować siły i ukryć się przed deszczem oraz dronami. Przedarła się przez stosy skrzyń i znalazła nieopodal magazynu. Wyłoniła się zza kontenera, lecz po chwili cofnęła się i schowała za nim, wystawiając jedynie lekko głowę. Zamarła. Przed budynkiem znajdowała się grupa kilku żołnierzy, obserwujących okolicę. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Co miała teraz zrobić? Potrzebowała odpoczynku, a czuła, że na poszukiwanie kolejnego miejsca do ukrycia się nie starczy jej sił. Jednak nie mogła tu zostać. Jeśli przycupnie za skrzynią, może uda jej się przesiedzieć tu w spokoju parę, może paręnaście minut, lecz w końcu zziębnie od deszczu. Albo zostanie zauważona. Tak czy siak, musiała stąd uciec. A na to brakowało jej sił. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Odwróciła powoli głowę, starając się opanować drżenie i rozszerzyła oczy ze strachu i zdumienia. Miała przed sobą wysoką postać drona, po którego pancerzu deszcz ściekał wolno długimi strumieniami. Maszyna stała w miejscu, z głową skierowaną ku Matorance i obserwowała ją swoim pustym wzrokiem. Potem nastąpiła eksplozja. Dalla wystrzeliła do przodu, pchana siłą wybuchu pocisku Rhotuka, który uderzył o ziemię po tym, jak przed nim uskoczyła. Niespodziewanie znalazła w sobie nowe pokłady energii, którą teraz przelewała w swoje mięśnie, biegnąc w stronę pomostu, w stronę morza. Pozostałe drony już ją zauważyły i otworzyły do niej ogień. Coś uderzyło w ziemię tuż za nią - poderwała się w powietrze i z chlustem wskoczyła do zimnej wody. Chłód wstrząsnął jej ciałem, na moment zabrakło jej tchu, lecz potem jej wrodzone zdolności Ga-Matoranki dały o sobie znać i Dalla już wysuwała ręce przed siebie, by odgarnąć otaczającą ją wodę i popłynąć do przodu, gdy nagle coś złapało ją za kostkę i wyciągnęło na powierzchnię. Dalla zamarła, widząc przed sobą szkarłatne oko drona. Sekundę później upadła twardo na mokrą ziemię, gdy trzymająca ją dłoń maszyny oddzieliła się od reszty ciała. Matoranka spojrzała ze zdumieniem na robota. Coś wypaliło dziurę w jego pancerzu i powaliło z trzaskiem na ziemię. Po chwili to samo stało się z pozostałymi żołnierzami, jakby atakowała je jakaś niewidzialna siła. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się, Dalla zauważyła krople deszczu zatrzymujące się w powietrzu w pewnym miejscu, jakby tworząc kontury czyjejś postaci. Chwilę potem osoba przywdziewająca Maskę Niewidzialności dezaktywowała jej moc, a wtedy oczom Matoranki ukazał się… - Rebis! - krzyknęła radośnie, widząc znajomą twarz. Ostatnie ciała dronów zwaliły się na ziemię, sypiąc iskrami. Toa Ognia obrzucił je wzrokiem i zbliżył się do Dalli. - Chodź, muszę cię stąd zabrać - powiedział, nawet nie dając się uściskać. - Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Wziął Matorankę na ramiona i już miał zamiar opuścić to miejsce, gdy nagle oślepiło go jasne światło. Zmrużył oczy i przystawił dłoń do czoła, spoglądając w kierunku, z którego padał blask. Na dachu starego magazynu dostrzegł bijącą mu po oczach lampę reflektora i dwójkę dronów po bokach. Kilka sekund potem zjawiły się przy nim kolejne roboty i momentalnie go otoczyły, celując do niego z dział. Toa Ognia zaklął pod nosem. Mógł aktywować swoją Kanohi i spróbować im uciec, jednak miał na ramionach Dallę - a ona nie mogła się stać niewidzialna razem z nim. Zlustrował przeciwników wzrokiem, próbując szybko wymyślić jakiś plan, gdy nagle poczuł uderzenie w plecy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, wydał z siebie jednak tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Oczy powędrowały mu do góry, a wszystkie mięśnie nagle osłabły. Jego ciało ogarnął ból, a on sam upadł na kolana, by po chwili runąć całkiem na ziemię. Zdołał jeszcze zobaczyć, jak drony chwytają szamoczącą się Dallę, nim cały świat spowiła ciemność, gdy stracił przytomność. *** Ocknął się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Obraz przed jego oczami był rozmazany i chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że leży na pokładzie łodzi. Morskie fale kołysały lekko metalową konstrukcją, z pomocą chłodnego, nocnego wiatru. Ulewa zdążyła minąć. Toa Ognia powiódł wzrokiem dookoła. Oprócz niego na pokładzie znajdowała się dwójka dronów i przerażona Dalla, która wbiła w przyjaciela błagalne spojrzenie, kiedy tylko zauważyła, że odzyskał przytomność. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć ani nawet się do niego przybliżyć, miała zakneblowane usta oraz skrępowane ręce i nogi. Rebis szybko zauważył, że drony potraktowały go w taki sam sposób. Zamrugał. Nie zabili go. To niepodobne do dronów, by zostawiać Toa przy życiu. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę wyjątkowa. Spróbował uwolnić swoje płomienie, lecz wtedy poczuł dziwne mrowienie w nadgarstkach, które go przed tym powstrzymało. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że założyli mu kajdany z materiału blokującego moc żywiołu. Ultian. Wiele razy słyszał o tym metalu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie został nim potraktowany. I wolał, żeby tak zostało. To nie było przyjemne uczucie. Zaklął w duchu i zerknął na Dallę. Wciąż spoglądała na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem, a w kącikach jej powiek zaczęły tlić się łzy. To z kolei nie był przyjemny widok. Serce krajało mu się, gdy patrzył na Matorankę w takim stanie. Była jego przyjaciółką jeszcze nim został Toa, i choć w ostatnim czasie nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu, wciąż była mu tak samo bardzo bliska. Puścił do niej oko, by choć trochę podnieść ją na duchu, i sam zmusił się do podniesienia, mimo że jego ciało nie do końca chciało z nim współpracować - zapewne użyto na nim paraliżującego Rhotuka, którego efekty zaczęły już, na szczęście, zanikać. Drony nie zareagowały na jego ruch - wiedziały, że w obecnej sytuacji nie może im zaszkodzić. Rebis wystawił głowę za falszburtę i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zmierzała łódź. Na tle mroku nocy zobaczył w oddali tysiące maleńkich, zielonych światełek i kontury budynków, zupełnie tak, jakby płynęli w stronę jakiegoś miasta, co wydało mu się dziwne, bo przecież Artas Nui zostawili za swoimi plecami - Rebis wciąż mógł dostrzec kątem oka jego blask. Mruknął pod nosem i zmrużył oczy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się widniejącemu w oddali miastu. W miarę jak się do niego zbliżali, Toa coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest wcale miasto. Tylko ogromny statek. Paręnaście minut później znaleźli się już na pokładzie okrętu. Drony rozwiązały skrępowane nogi Rebisa i Dalli, by mogli chodzić, oraz pozbyły się knebli zasłaniających ich usta, po czym zabrały ich ze sobą w głąb okrętowych zabudowań. Co ciekawe, paraliż już niemal całkowicie opuścił ciało Toa Ognia - zupełnie tak, jakby czas jego działania był idealnie wymierzony. Teraz, mając wolne nogi, Rebis mógłby spróbować uciec, szybko jednak porzucił ten pomysł. Co prawda planowanie nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną - najczęściej najpierw działał, potem myślał - w tej sytuacji jednak wiedział, że taka próba w miejscu całkowicie opanowanym przez wroga, w którym roiło się od żołnierzy, byłaby dla niego niczym samobójstwo. Drony już raz zostawiły go przy życiu - był pewien, że nie zrobią tego po raz drugi. Przemierzając kolejne korytarze, wijące się niczym labirynt, Rebis raz po raz zerkał na idącą obok niego Dallę. Szła ze spuszczoną głową, dygocząc ze strachu. Toa Ognia widział, jak od czasu do czasu spogląda na niego z ukosa, lecz natychmiast odwraca wzrok, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Zrobiło mu się jej żal. Była tylko małą, nieśmiałą Matoranką, a wplątała się w sam środek piekła. - Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział do niej, wykrzywiając kącik ust w uśmiechu. Matoranka tylko uśmiechnęła się - nieśmiało, jak zawsze - lecz zaraz potem jej twarz przybrała wcześniejszy, przerażony wyraz. Rebis westchnął. „Wszystko będzie dobrze”, powtórzył w myślach. Sam chciał w to wierzyć. Drony zaprowadziły ich na wyższy poziom i po chwili stanęły przed szerokimi, podwójnymi drzwiami, a te rozsunęły się przed nimi nie wydając niemal żadnego dźwięku. Toa Ognia i Dalla znaleźli się w szerokim, ale niewysokim pomieszczeniu, oświetlanym jedynie przez niewielkie Kamienie Świetlne umieszczone pod sufitem, bijące błękitnym blaskiem oraz widoczne w oddali przez wielkie, szerokie okno czerwone światła Artas Nui. Na tle panoramy miasta stała wysoka, zgarbiona postać, odwrócona do przybyszów plecami, skryta pod czarną peleryną, pod którą zaznaczały się barki kanciaste jak nagie kości. Na dźwięk kroków obróciła się ku przybyłym, a wtedy oczom Rebisa i Matoranki ukazała się wystająca spod ciemnej narzuty podłużna maska w kształcie czaski, zza której spoglądała na nich para krwistoczerwonych oczu, oraz dwie długie, chude ręce zakończone dłońmi ze szponiastymi palcami. Generał Kraavos we własnej osobie. - Ach, goście - powiedział mężczyzna niskim, metalicznym głosem. Odstawił drony skinieniem dłoni pod ścianę, po czym zbliżył się do Toa Ognia i jego towarzyszki, taksując ich wzrokiem. - Naprawdę myśleliście, że uda wam się uciec przed moimi żołnierzami? Rebis zmrużył oczy. - Tak wychwalasz swoich żołnierzy, a jednak mała garstka Toa od czterech lat daje radę stawiać im opór - odparł chłodno. Kraavos zaśmiał się krótko. Jego śmiech był zimny, całkowicie pozbawiony emocji, na swój sposób… zatrważający. - Nic nie będzie trwać wiecznie, Toa. - Tak - powiedział Rebis, patrząc na niego spode łba. - I dlatego w końcu wasza armia upadnie. Kraavos natychmiast przestał się śmiać. Przez moment wpatrywał się w bezruchu w Toa Ognia z kamiennym wyrazem na twarzy, świdrując go swoimi szkarłatnymi ślepiami. Napiętą atmosferę dało się kroić nożem, a wszystkiemu towarzyszyła głęboka cisza, przerywana niespokojnym oddechem Dalli i jej przyjaciela. Ga-Matoranka zerkała to na Rebisa, to na generała, spodziewając się najgorszego. Po chwili jednak Kraavos uśmiechnął się. - Wygadany jesteś, Toa - odezwał się w końcu. - Jak ci na imię? Rebis milczał. Kraavos tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Domyślam się, że nie masz zamiaru współpracować. Ale jeśli nie ty… - Nachylił się ku Dalli i wyciągnął ku niej swoją szponiastą dłoń. Matoranka cofnęła się. - Może ona… - Rebis - rzucił Toa. - Jestem Rebis. Kraavos uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Tak więc, Rebis. - Generał wyprostował się, złączył dłonie za plecami zaczął przechadzać się wolnym krokiem po pomieszczeniu, dudniąc pazurami o podłoże. - Przez cztery lata moja armia skutecznie zajmowała się przechwytywaniem mieszkańców tego wszechświata i anihilacją twoich pobratymców. A jednak, jak sam zauważyłeś, garstka wciąż stawia opór. Mała, nic nieznacząca garstka, która powinna już dawno przestać istnieć. - Zatrzymał się przy oknie i obrócił głowę ku Rebisowi. - I powoli zaczyna nas to… irytować. Toa Ognia przełknął ślinę. Powoli zaczął się domyślać, do czego Kraavos zmierza. Rzucał raz po raz nerwowe spojrzenia na boki, próbując coś wymyślić, jednak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego sytuacja nie należy do najlepszych. Zmusił się jedynie do ponownego przełknięcia śliny i wbił wzrok w generała, który zaczął powoli iść w jego stronę. - Istnieje duża szansa, że ich działania mogą zacząć stanowić spore zagrożenie dla naszych planów - mówił dalej Kraavos. Zatrzymał się przy Rebisie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Był wyższy od niego co najmniej o głowę. Toa Ognia odwrócił wzrok. - Dlatego teraz powiesz mi, gdzie jest ich kryjówka. Aha, pomyślał Rebis. Więc po to jestem mu potrzebny. Prychnął. - Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć? - odrzekł. - Och, proszę - powiedział Kraavos. - Działacie razem i nawet nie wiesz, gdzie jest ich kryjówka? Z jakiegoś powodu… trudno mi w to uwierzyć. - Uśmiechnął się lodowato. - Nie działamy razem, Kraavos. Nie miałem z nimi kontaktu od lat! W odpowiedzi dowódca dronów wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie. - Spodziewałem się, że tak będzie - rzekł, oddalając się od Rebisa i, ku przerażeniu Toa Ognia, ukląkł przy Dalli. Matoranka próbowała się cofnąć, lecz strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował. - Być może twoja przyjaciółka będzie bardziej skora do podzielenia się ze mną informacjami, hm? - zapytał i przejechał dłonią po jej twarzy. Jego metalowe szpony zastukały cicho o powierzchnię maski Dalli. Rebis zadrżał. - Zostaw ją, ona nic nie wie! - Doprawdy? - Generał przeniósł na niego wzrok. - A może mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jest ci bliska i nie chcesz, by stała się jej krzywda? Toa Ognia zamarł. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, by niczego nie zdradzić, jego spojrzenie jednak mówiło znacznie więcej, niż by tego chciał. Kraavos najwyraźniej je rozpracował, uśmiechnął się bowiem podle i przycisnął Dallę do siebie. Dopiero teraz Rebis dostrzegł w pancerzu na jego piersi wypalone ślady po cięciach mieczem. Rozległa się seria metalowych szczęków i sekundę później z lewej dłoni generała wysunęło się błyszczące ostrze, którego czubek znalazł się parę milimetrów przed szyją Matoranki. - Jeśli naprawdę tak ci na niej zależy, lepiej, żebyś zaczął mówić - rzekł pozbawionym emocji tonem. Dalla omal nie zemdlała ze strachu, a Rebis niemalże zapłonął z wściekłości. Kątem oka zobaczył stojące pod ścianą drony, gotowe zastrzelić go, gdyby nawet tylko podniósł palec na ich dowódcę. Opanował emocje i odparł najspokojniej jak tylko potrafił: - Mówię prawdę, Kraavos. Nie miałem kontaktu z innymi Toa od rozpoczęcia wojny. Nie wiem, gdzie oni są! Wiedział, że generał mu nie uwierzy. On jednak nie kłamał - rzeczywiście kilka tygodniu po rozpoczęciu na Artas Nui wojny, odłączył się od grupy Toa i zaczął działać na własną rękę. Nie wiedział, co działo się z pozostałymi, ani tym bardziej gdzie mieli swoją kryjówkę. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Kraavos uzna to za kłamstwo. I skrzywdzi Dallę - albo próbując zmusić Rebisa do wyjawienia informacji, albo próbując je wyciągnąć z niej samej. Generał spoglądał przez chwilę na wojownika chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym - ku zdziwieniu Toa i Matoranki - wsunął ostrze z powrotem i wyprostował się. - Doceniam twoje oddanie przyjaciołom, Rebisie - powiedział i skinął swoim żołnierzom. - Pozwól jednak, że ci coś pokażę. Zmierzył ku wyjściu z pomieszczenia, a para żołnierzy podążyła jego śladem, zabierając ze sobą dwoje jeńców. Po przejściu kilku korytarzy ponownie znaleźli się przed podwójnymi drzwiami, podobnymi do wcześniejszych, a te rozsunęły się na boki w ten sam bezszelestny sposób. Kraavos wszedł do środka, a zaraz po nim to sami zrobili Rebis, Dalla i pilnujący ich drony. Sala, w której się znaleźli była rozmiarowo zbliżona do poprzedniej, choć zdecydowanie dłuższa. Przed przybyszami, na podłużnym piedestale, znajdowała się niewielka, kamienna sfera z wyżłobionymi jarzącymi się błękitnym światłem symbolami. Za nią, parę bio niżej, znajdowały się rzędy nowoczesnych paneli, przy których pracowało kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt dronów. Po obu ścianach pomieszczenia znajdowały się biegnące w dół schody. Oświetlenie było podobne do tego z wcześniejszej sali, choć panele i sama kula dawały nieco więcej światła, rozpraszając półmrok. Przyjrzawszy się dokładniej spoczywającej na piedestale sferze, Dalla rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Rozpoznała ją. Był to jeden z reliktów Wielkiej Biblioteki Artas Nui, której Matoranka była strażniczką. Rebis spojrzał na nią pytająco, a Kraavos roześmiał się. Toa Ognia przeniósł na niego swój wzrok. - Co to za kula? - zapytał, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Generał podszedł do sfery i położył na niej swoją szkieletową dłoń. Zaczął przechadzać się wolno dookoła piedestału. Rebis i Dalla stali kilka bio dalej, nieopodal drzwi, teraz zamkniętych. - Według legendy, jest ona mapą do starożytnego skarbu, zapomnianego na przestrzeni wieków, który obdarzy tego, kto go odnajdzie, niewyobrażalną mocą, mogącą obracać w pył całe armie i sprawiać, że góry będą padały przed nim na kolana. Mocą tak wielką, że obawia się jej nawet sam Wielki Duch - wyjaśnił Kraavos, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa z nieukrywaną wzgardą, jakby nie wierzył w istnienie Wielkiego Ducha. - Moi ludzie od tygodni pracują nad rozpracowaniem tej mapy. I są już bardzo blisko celu. Rebis spojrzał na boki, a następnie wbił wzrok w generała. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego Kraavos mu to wszystko mówi. - Do czego zmierzasz? Dowódca dronów uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Do tego, że nie musisz kryć swoich kompanów - odparł. - Jeśli myślisz, że nie puszczając pary z gęby i poświęcając życie tej Matoranki… - Wskazał palcem na Dallę. - …ocalisz życie rebelii, jesteś w błędzie. Kiedy tylko zdobędziemy skarb, poniosą śmierć prędzej czy później. Nie możesz ich ocalić, Rebisie. Jedyną osobą, której życie możesz uratować, jest twoja mała przyjaciółka. - Podszedł do nich. - Więc jeśli chcesz, by przeżyła tę noc w jednym kawałku, lepiej zacznij ze mną współpracować. Toa Ognia ponownie przełknął ślinę. Nie patrzył na Dallę, by nie widzieć jej zlękniętych oczu, wpatrujących się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Zamiast tego cały czas spoglądał z nieugiętym wyrazem twarzy na Kraavosa, choć nie czuł się wcale tak pewny siebie. Serce zaczynało bić coraz szybciej, a jego myśli kłębiły się jak szalone. Tak. Jego sytuacja zdecydowanie nie należała do najlepszych. *** Metalowa łódź w barwach Armii Nowego Świata wpłynęła do okrętowego doku i zatrzymała się kilkanaście centymetrów przed stalową barierką, oddzielającą metalowe podłoże od powierzchni wody. Nieopodal niej znajdowały się dziesiątki identycznych łodzi oraz zapasy amunicji i ładunków dla żołnierzy. Przez dok nieustannie przelewał się strumień dronów, maszerujących w tę i z powrotem po żelaznych konstrukcjach, wsiadających na pokład łodzi gotowych do odpłynięcia lub opuszczających pokłady tych, które właśnie przybyły, czy po prostu pilnujących porządku w tej części statku. W pobliżu ścian dało się dostrzec olbrzymie pompy i filtry, zapewniające stały poziom wody w pomieszczeniu i powstrzymujących ją przed zalaniem okrętu. Mechanizmy maszynerii pracowały nieustannie, wydając przy tym serie metalicznych szczęków i syków, które mieszały się z odgłosami kroków robotów i szumem morskich fal. Łódź tkwiła na swoim miejscu już przez kilka minut i przez cały ten czas nikt nie opuścił jej pokładu. Choć przez przyciemniane szyby pokładowej nadbudówki trudno było dostrzec, co dzieje się w jej środku, kilka dronów-strażników zauważyło wewnątrz jakiś ruch. Maszyny natychmiast zmierzyły w tamtym kierunku, by lepiej przyjrzeć się podejrzanej łodzi. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a nadbudówka eksplodowała, posyłając swoje szczątki na wszystkie strony, a z jej środka wyskoczyły trzy postacie. *** Podłoże pod ich stopami zatrzęsło się, szarpnięte wybuchem, a gdzieś pod podłogą dało się słyszeć stłumiony huk. Rebis, Kraavos i Dalla ugięli kolana i zaczęli rozglądać się wokół, jedynie drony ustały na swoim miejscu. - Co to było? - spytał Rebis, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenia na boki. Dalla nawet się nie odezwała. Kraavos powiódł wzrokiem po suficie i ścianach. Po chwili wbił wzrok w podłogę i mruknął gniewnie. Sięgnął ku piedestałowi, chwycił mistyczną sferę w szpony prawej dłoni i schował ją pod peleryną, po czym zmierzył w stronię wyjścia. Wyminął Toa oraz Matorankę i zwrócił się do żołnierzy, wskazując ręką na jeńców: - Zostańcie tu z nimi. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a drzwi zasunęły się za nim bezszelestnie. Dalla i Rebis spojrzeli po sobie. Tak po prostu ich zostawił? Toa Ognia spojrzał za siebie. Drony pracujące przy panelach nie były zbytnio zainteresowane jego osobą, a wybuch na niższych poziomach statku raczej nie był niczym normalnym. Teraz, kiedy uwaga żołnierzy była skupiona na czymś innym, może on i Dalla mieli jednak jakąś szansę… - Dalla, cofnij się - rzucił. - Co? - Matoranka nie dosłyszała, była zbyt przejęta całą tą sytuacją. Nie powtórzył. Momentalnie rzucił się na jednego z dwójki pilnujących ich dronów z gniewnym okrzykiem na ustach. Żołnierz bez namysłu wystrzelił do niego ze swojego działa. Toa Ognia zasłonił twarz rękoma, a pocisk trafił idealnie w zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstkach kajdany. Kawałki Ultianu spadły na ziemię, w tej samej chwili, w której Rebis dopadł do drona i przycisnął go do podłoża. Jedną ręką zablokował prawe ramię robota, które próbowało wbić ostrze w jego ciało, a dłoń drugiej przystawił do głowy maszyny. Sięgnął ku swej mocy żywiołu i uwolnił ciągły strumień ognia prosto w receptor wzrokowy drona. Ten przez kilka sekund miotał się, lecz po chwili obumarł. Toa Ognia sapnął ciężko. Nagle dobiegł go głos przyjaciółki: - Rebis, uważaj! Obrócił głowę, w samą porę, by dostrzec nadbiegającego ku niemu drugiego drona, zamachującego się ostrzem. W porę uskoczył w tył, schodząc z linii cięcia, po czym skoczył na żołnierza i kilkoma silnymi ciosami powalił go na ziemię. Przycisnął go do ziemi i zaczął okładać pięściami, jednocześnie rozgrzewając je do czerwoności. Po paru chwilach ciało maszyny sypnęło kilkoma iskrami i opadło bezwładnie na podłogę. Rebis podszedł do Dalli, rozbił jej kajdany i wziął ją na ramiona. - Chodź, wynośmy się stąd - powiedział, rzucając się w stronę drzwi. Wypadł z pomieszczenia i pobiegł korytarzem w prawo, choć tak naprawdę w jego głowie nie było żadnego planu. *** Odcięta głowa drona spadła na ziemię, sypiąc iskrami, a chwilę potem na podłogę zwaliła się reszta ciała mechanicznego żołnierza. Toa Vox momentalnie obrócił się i wystawił klingę Dźwiękowego Ostrza przed siebie, blokując nadlatujący laserowy pocisk. Zamachnął się głownią i odbił następny strzał, trafiając w oko kolejnego drona. Wtedy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk dobywanego ostrza i odwrócił się, gotów przyjąć cięcie, nim jednak robot zdołał zatopić broń w ciele wojownika, został powalony przez smukłą Toa w biało-srebrnej zbroi z Maską Kamuflażu na twarzy. Vox uśmiechnął się z lekka. - Radziłem sobie - powiedział. Arctica posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie. - Właśnie widziałam - odparła, również z uśmiechem. - Którędy teraz? Oboje znajdowali się przy rozwidleniu okrętowych korytarzy, pośród kilkunastu uszkodzonych ciał mechanicznych żołnierzy. Choć drony były wymagającymi przeciwnikami, Toa przez te cztery lata od czasu rozpoczęcia wojny nauczyli się wykorzystywać ich słabe punkty tak, by walka z nimi była jak najkrótsza i jak najskuteczniejsza. Ich drogę przedzierania się przez kolejne poziomy statku znaczyły kolejne poległe ciała i liczne zniszczenia, a wszędzie wokół dało się słyszeć wycie alarmu, skutecznie udaremniając Toa zachowanie ich obecności na statku w tajemnicy. - Korytarz na prawo - oznajmił Ragan, dobiegłszy do towarzyszy. Jego młot nosił liczne ślady walki. - Musimy się spieszyć. Na ogonie siedzi nam kilka tuzinów dronów. Arctica zwróciła się w kierunku, z którego przybyli, i przyjęła bojową postawę. - To raczej nie powinno stanowić problemu - odrzekła - sądząc po tym, jak radziliśmy sobie do tej pory. - Być może - przyznał Ragan. - Ale nie przyszliśmy tu dla walki. Arctica westchnęła cicho i skinęła głową. Miał rację. Przybyli tu w konkretnym celu i musieli ruszać dalej, nim drony odetną im drogę. - Dobrze. Prowadź - powiedziała. Toa Ziemi ruszył biegiem prawym korytarzem, a Arctica podążyła jego śladem, podobnie jak Vox. Toa Dźwięku po chwili zatrzymał się jednak, obrócił i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Zmarszczył brwi. Ragan się nie mylił. Naprawdę ścigała ich masa dronów. I była naprawdę blisko. *** Rebis skręcił w kolejny korytarz, omal nie tracąc równowagi, i biegł dalej przed siebie. Dalla kurczowo trzymała się jego ramion, siedząc mu na plecach. Po drodze parę dronów próbowało ich zatrzymać, Toa jednak w porę im umknął, a pozostałe były zbyt zajęte tym, co działo się w tej chwili na statku, by przejmować się ich dwójką. Rebis nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nie zamierzał jednak marnować okazji na ucieczkę. Liczył, że szybko znajdzie jakieś wyjście lub po prostu dotrze na górny pokład, na skraj burty. Nie planował, co zrobi potem. W obecnej sytuacji mógł nawet skoczyć wraz z Dallą do wody i dopłynąć do Artas Nui - nie byli w końcu daleko od miasta. Na kolejnym zakręcie zderzył się z jakąś czarno-opancerzoną postacią i odleciał do tyłu, omal nie upadając. Już miał przyjąć bojową postawę, gdy ujrzał przed sobą znajomą maskę, której nie widział od dłuższego czasu. - Rebis? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Ragan, mrugając. Przez dłuższą wpatrywał się w swojego dawnego kompana, jakby zupełnie zapomniał, co dzieję się w okół. Toa Ognia wydawał się być równie zdumiony co jego przyjaciel, zaraz potem jednak na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie - odrzekł, również się uśmiechając. Po chwili zobaczył biegnących za Raganem Voxa i Arcticę. Ich też się tu nie spodziewał, ale ich widok także go ucieszył. - Cóż - zaczął czarny Toa - przyszliśmy tu po pewien skradziony artefakt, na którym Kraavos niedawno położył swoje łapska. - Niech zgadnę - chodzi o małą, kamienną kulę z wyrytymi błękitnymi, świecącymi symbolami? Ragan ponownie zamrugał. - Zgadza się. Widziałeś go? Toa Ognia przytaknął. - Kraavos ma go ze sobą - powiedział. - Niestety, nie wiem dokąd go zabrał. - Zapewne na mostek. Zazwyczaj tam udaje się dowódca w chwili, gdy ktoś atakuje jego statek - odparł Ragan. - Właśnie próbujemy się tam dostać. Rebis spojrzał na boki. - Chętnie bym się do was dołączył, ale… - Wskazał głową na zawieszoną na jego szyi Dallę. Choć Matorankę ucieszył widok znajomych Toa, w jej oczach nadal widać było ogromny lęk. - …w tej chwili to chyba jednak nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - Podobnie jak ucieczka stąd na własną rękę - wtrącił się Vox. - Vox ma rację - zawtórowała mu Arctica. - To miejsce nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, zwłaszcza dla Matoranki i Toa bez broni. Lepiej, żebyście trzymali się z nami. - Spojrzała na Rebisa i Dallę. Toa Ognia otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko je zamknął. Arctica miała rację. Choć początkowo miał skrytą nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec z tego statku, spodziewał się, że drony prędzej czy później go zatrzymają. Teraz miał szansę dołączyć do pozostałych Toa w walce i w głębi duszy tego pragnął - walka i starcia z niebezpieczeństwem od zawsze były częścią jego życia, zarówno jako Matoranina jak i Toa, i na swój sposób je uwielbiał - nie mógł jednak narażać Dalli. Była jego bliską przyjaciółką, żałował, że odsunął się od niej na tak długo i nie chciał, by ich pierwsze spotkanie skończyło się wyrządzeniem jej krzywdy. Nie mógł ruszyć do walki, jeśli ona się tego bała - chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, by wynagrodzić lata rozłąki. Spojrzał na Matorankę. Ta, jakby czytając mu w myślach, skinęła głową i zmusiła się do uśmiechu, na moment pozbywając się wyrazu przerażenia ze swojej twarzy. Rebis odwzajemnił gest, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie i przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych Toa. - Dobra, ruszajmy - powiedział. Cała czwórka ruszyła za Raganem i szybko zniknęła za jednym z zakrętów. Kilka sekund później w korytarzu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdowali, dało się słyszeć metaliczne dudnienie kroków. Żołnierze cały czas deptali im po piętach. 'Rozdział 2' Drony były maszynami. Nie odczuwały strachu. Jednak zdawać by się mogło, że nawet one lekko skuliły się, gdy generał Kraavos wkroczył na mostek „''Zdobywcy''”. Okute metalowym pancerzem głowy na moment odwróciły się w kierunku dowódcy, zaraz potem jednak z powrotem skierowały się ku komputerowym wyświetlaczom, znajdującym się przy skośnych szklanych panelach, pełniących rolę ścian pomieszczenia. Nie poddały się aurze, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie ich dowódca. Choć żadna żywa istota zapewne by tego nie potrafiła. Osobą, która naprawdę bała się Kraavosa, był kapitan statku, Skakdi Merr, zajmujący miejsce w dopasowanym fotelu na niewielkim podwyższeniu, znajdującym się tuż za stanowiskiem sternika. Nosił grubą zbroję w barwach Armii Nowego Świata i miał dobrze zbudowane ciało, choć nie przypominało ono wielkich, krępych cielsk, typowych dla Zakaziańskich ulubieńców ślimaków grzbietowych. Jego prawe oko skryte było pod czarną opaską. W drugim dało się dostrzec strach, gdy generał stanął naprzeciw niego. Merr był jedną z tych osób, które Armia Nowego Świata zdecydowała się oszczędzić, w zamian za służbę oraz dozgonną wierność, i wiedział, że jeśli popełni błąd, nie dostanie już drugiej szansy. Dlatego w obecnej chwili czuł się co najmniej niepewnie. - Jaka jest sytuacja, kapitanie? - zapytał Kraavos. Jedna z konsolet wyświetliła obraz zarejestrowany przez pokładowe kamery, nieustannie śledzące intruzów. - Troje obcych Toa na dolnym pokładzie, panie. Wraz z jeńcami kierują się w naszą stronę - odparł Merr. Jego głos się nie łamał, choć kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku. Generał wydał z siebie gniewnie warknięcie. - Zamknąć grodzie. Odciąć im drogę - rzucił. Merr posłusznie skinął głową i wydał polecenie swoim podwładnym, zajmującym miejsca przy kontrolnych panelach. Kraavos odwrócił się w stronę okna i rzucił spojrzeniem w kierunku widniejącego w oddali Artas Nui, zamyślając się. Po chwili wyjął spod peleryny święcącą kulę i obrócił ją kilka razy w swoich kościstych palcach. - Nie możemy dopuścić, by moja zdobycz wpadła w ich ręce - oznajmił. *** Żelazna bariera wyrosła z podłogi tuż przed nosami Toa, oddzielając ich od dalszej części korytarza. - Świetnie - mruknął Vox. - Co teraz? - Dajcie mi chwilę - odparł Ragan, unosząc swój młot do góry. - Powinienem móc się przez to przebić. - Chwila to może być za długo - powiedział Rebis, odwracając się w kierunku nadbiegających dronów. Maszyny wyłoniły się zza zakrętu i wymierzyły do Toa ze swoich dział. Od wojowników dzieliło ich zaledwie paręnaście bio. Dalla zeskoczyła z pleców Rebisa i przywarła do ściany, chowając się za pozostałymi Toa - on nie musiał jej nic mówić. Sam przyjął bojową postawę, mierząc wzrokiem mechanicznych żołnierzy. - Chcesz z nimi walczyć? - zapytał Vox, spoglądając na niego. - A mam jakiś wybór? - odrzekł Toa Ognia. W odpowiedzi Vox uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Rebis zrobił to samo. - Będę jednak potrzebował broni. - Łap. - Arctica rzuciła mu jedno ze swojej Mroźnych Ostrzy. Rebis chwycił je w dłoń i o mało co nie wypuścił chwilę potem. - Jest zimne! - syknął. Arctica uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? Odgłos wystrzału laserowych pocisków z dział dronów rozbrzmiał w tym samym momencie, co huk uderzenia młotu Ragana o metalową barierę. Toa Ziemi był najbardziej umięśniony i posiadał najlepiej zbudowane ciało z całej czwórki - i nawet wzmocnione żelazo nie było w stanie go zatrzymać. W końcu zapora ustąpiła i Toa rzucili się biegiem w głąb korytarza, odwracając się raz po raz, by odbić wystrzelone w ich kierunku pociski. Drony nie zaprzestały pogoni. - A tak właściwie - zaczął Rebis, robiąc co chwilę przerwy na zaczerpnięcie tchu. Jedną ręką, ściskającą Mroźne Ostrze Arctici odbijał nadlatujące strzały, drugą przyciskał do siebie zawieszoną mu na szyi Dallę. - Skąd wiecie, jak dotrzeć na mostek? - Powiedzmy - odparł Ragan - że drony nie są zbyt dobre w pilnowaniu swoich rzeczy. - Ukradliście plany statku? - Toa Ognia rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, ale po części też i z podziwu. Ragan przytaknął. - Właściwie, to Vox i Arctica je ukradli. Tak samo jak łódź, którą tu przypłynęliśmy. - Może tym razem też się nam poszczęści - powiedział Rebis, śmiejąc się krótko. - Kradzież łodzi i planów to jedno - odezwał się Vox, biegnący obok niego - a odzyskanie jednego z najcenniejszych artefaktów w historii Artas Nui to drugie. Toa Ognia natychmiast spoważniał. Nic nie odpowiedział. Choć musiał przyznać Voxowi rację. *** Szkieletowe palce zwinęły się w pięść, która spadła na jedną z mostkowych konsolet z taką siłą, że całe urządzenie zmieniło się w dymiącą i sypiącą iskrami stertę złomu. - Zatrzymać ich! - warknął Kraavos. *** Toa parli przed siebie niczym burza. Korytarze „''Zdobywcy''” naznaczone były przez nich licznymi zniszczeniami, a zagradzający im drogę drony nie były w stanie ich powstrzymać. Nie mogły użyć całej swojej siły przeciw intruzom - spora część żołnierzy została wysłana do naprawienia szkód, jakie wyrządziła eksplozja w okrętowym doku. Choć nie było to wszystko, co przygotowali Toa, teraz jednak nie było na to czasu - teraz drużyna musiała dostać się na mostek statku. I przeżyć. Dalla spoglądała na to wszystko, niedowierzając. Widok tych Toa wydawał się jej tak nierealny… Wiele razy widywała Toa, byli oni wtedy jednak ranni, polegli, pokonani przez maszyny, niekiedy nawet martwi. Ci tutaj brnęli do przodu jak niepowstrzymana siła, pokonując każdego przeciwnika, zupełnie tak, jak w legendach, jakie opowiadano na ich temat. Dalla nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek okażą się one być prawdziwe. A teraz sama była świadkiem jednej z nich. Eksplozja zapowiedziała przedostanie się Toa na najwyższy poziom okrętu, na którym znajdowało się wejście na mostek. Drużyna znalazła się w szerszym niż poprzednie korytarzu i natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku znajdujących się na jego końcu drzwi. Dwójka dronów wyłoniła się z bocznych odnóg, stając im na drodze. Biegnący z przodu Vox wysunął się przed grupę. Dwa sprawnie wymierzone cięcia wystarczyły, by amputować naramienne działo jednego z robotów i nadciąć jego szyję, a silnie kopnięcie z obrotu oddzieliło głowę maszyny od reszty ciała, przerywając szyjne przewody. Drugi robot został stratowany przez pozostałych Toa, nie mogąc samemu oprzeć się ich sile. Parę sekund później kolejna ściana żołnierzy wyrosła przed nimi jak spod ziemi. Toa zatopili się w grad laserów i przedostali na drugą stronę, otoczeni polem siłowym. Rebis cały czas przyciskał do swej piersi Dallę. A ta cały czas niedowierzała w to, co widzi. Kilka bio dalej oczy Arctici wyłapały zawieszoną pod sufitem kamerę, obserwującą intruzów martwym wzrokiem. Toa Lodu natychmiast wystrzeliła do przodu. Jej ostrze zaświstało w powietrzu, gdy rozpruła szklany obiektyw szybkim cięciem. Szczątki urządzenia spadły z gruchotem na ziemię. *** Obraz wyświetlany na konsolecie zmienił się w mieszaninę śnieżnego szumu. Oczy Kraavosa zwęziły się w cienkie szparki i powędrowały ku kapitanowi „''Zdobywcy''”. Ten tylko odwrócił wzrok. - Gdzie oni są?! - zagrzmiał generał. Merr już otwierał usta, choć na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Walka ze strachem o utratę stanowiska nie należała w tej chwili do najłatwiejszych. Nim Skakdi zdołał wymyślić, w jaki sposób powiedzieć Kraavosowi o tym, że nie ma pojęcia tak, aby go jeszcze bardziej nie rozwścieczyć, drzwi na mostek wyleciały ze ściany, uderzając w stojących przy nich mechanicznych ochroniarzy i posyłając ich uszkodzone ciała na podłogę. Czwórka Toa i towarzysząca im Matoranka wtargnęła do pomieszczenia, odrzucając na boki metalowe fragmenty, i natychmiast otoczyła Kraavosa oraz Merra. Drony pracujące przy konsoletach nie zareagowały - to nie wchodziło w zakres ich obowiązków. Jedynie Merr lekko się skulił. Kraavos pozostał niewzruszony. Palce jego lewej dłoni zacisnęły się mocniej na mistycznej sferze. W jednej chwili trzy ostrza i pięć przenikliwych spojrzeń zwróciło się w jego stronę. - A więc przybyliście - odezwał się generał niskim, metalicznym głosem, obrzucając wojowników pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Musicie być bardzo odważni… lub może… bardzo głupi… by atakować mnie tu, w mojej własnej fortecy. - Nic z tego - odrzekł Rebis. Kraavos natychmiast zwrócił ku niemu swoje ślepia. Zdawać by się mogło, że dostrzegły na twarzy Toa Ognia triumfalny wyraz. Nawet Dalla zdawała się spoglądać na generała z bojowym błyskiem w oczach, choć czuła się tak pewnie raczej tylko dlatego, iż wiedziała, że w ramionach Rebisa nic jej nie grozi. - Kontrolujemy sytuację. - Tacy jesteście pewni siebie, Toa? - Mamy powody - odezwał się Vox chłodnym tonem. Generał obrócił się ku niemu. Czubek Dźwiękowego Ostrza Toa w Hau był wymierzony prosto w czaszkową maskę. - Poddaj się, Kraavos. I oddaj artefakt. Generał prychnął. - Proszę cię - odparł. - Czy ten twój niedorzeczny tekst „poddaj się” czasem działa? - Jego prawa dłoń powędrowała ku spoczywającej przy pasie pochwie z mieczem. Nim Kraavos zdołał unieść klingę, wystrzelony przez Arcticę lodowy sopel wytrącił broń z jego palców. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. - Słyszałeś, co powiedział - rzuciła. - Lepiej, żebyś przystał na tę propozycję. - Kąciki jej ust wykrzywiły się w lodowatym uśmiechu. - Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Kraavos zmrużył oczy i oparł się o jedną z konsolet sterowniczych. Metalowa obudowa ugięła się pod naciskiem jego szponów. - Taka jest moja odpowiedź, Toa! Wyrwawszy konsolę z pokładu, uniósł ją nad głowę i cisnął w kierunku najbliżej stojących wojowników. Ci natychmiast rozdzielili się, by uniknąć zderzenia z pulpitem, który uderzył z hukiem o podłoże. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wpadła co najmniej dwudziestka dronów-żołnierzy. W następnej sekundzie dało się słyszeć dźwięk mechanizmów spustowych ich miotaczy. - Zabić ich! - zawołał Kraavos, wymachując pięścią. - Zabić ich wszystkich! W kolejnej mostek eksplodował burzą ognia. Dalla kuliła się za jednym z pustych paneli kontrolnych pod ścianą. Na moment wychyliła głowę zza metalowej konstrukcji, tylko po to, by sekundę później uchylić się przed nadlatującym czerwonym promieniem. To, co działo się na mostku, można było określić jako istny chaos. Odbite rykoszetem laserowe strzały, Rhotuka i pociski utworzone z mocy żywiołu Toa latały w jedną i w drugą stronę, odcięte kończyny robotów przecinały powietrze ponad głowami walczących, a ci członkowie załogi, którzy nie byli maszynami z jasno wpojonymi zasadami postępowania, biegali w tę i z powrotem, próbując znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Nawet Merr gdzieś zniknął. Parszywy tchórz, pomyślał Kraavos. Zaraz potem jednak odrzucił od siebie te myśli, uświadamiając sobie, że sam także właśnie ucieka. Nie obchodził go los załogi jego okrętu - w większości i tak stanowiły ją nic nieznaczące maszyny, których ubytek i tak za niedługo zostanie wypełniony kolejnymi robotami wypuszczonymi z fabryk na Artidax. Nie, jedyne co go obchodziło, to los ściskanej w jego lewej dłoni tajemniczej mapy. I jego samego. Generał zeskoczył z podestu otaczającego stanowisko kapitana i ruszył w kierunku bocznego wyjścia, przeciskając się przez zajmujące swoje stanowiska jak gdyby nigdy nic drony. Gdy już zbliżał się ku metalowym drzwiom, na jego drodze stanął szaro-opancerzony Toa w Hau, ściskający lśniący miecz w ręce. Kraavos warknął, poirytowany. Jego prawa dłoń przybrała kształt podłużnego ostrza, które przecięło ze świstem powietrze ułamek sekundy po tym, jak Vox zdołał odchylić się do tyłu. Toa Dźwięku natychmiast wyprostował się i naparł na generała, tnąc mieczem w poprzek. Kraavos zablokował ostrzem nadchodzące cięcie i sztych, który nastąpił zaraz po nim. Z chęcią przemieniłby też drugą dłoń w klingę, zapewne wtedy szłoby mu znacznie lepiej - ona jednak miała ważne zadanie, musiała chronić artefakt przed tymi przeklętymi Toa. Choć nawet z tą lekką niedogodnością, generał miał znaczną przewagę nad Voxem. Jeszcze przed wstąpieniem w szeregi Armii Nowego Świata był czempionem areny na swej ojczystej wyspie. Byle Toa był niczym w porównaniu z tym, z czym mierzył się w tamtych czasach. - Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Vox - wycharczał. - Czy naprawdę wszyscy jesteście tacy słabi? Tak jak twoja przyjaciółka, Toa Błyskawic, którą zabiłem, by zdobyć ten artefakt? Oczy Voxa zwęziły się i zapłonęły ze złości. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie gniewny okrzyk, rzucając się na Kraavosa. Jego ruchy stały się mniej przemyślane, a on sam mniej uważny. Kraavos tylko na to czekał. Zakręcił mieczem w powietrzu i samemu przeszedł do ofensywy. Klingi obu walczących zderzyły się z donośnym metalicznym szczękiem kilka sekund potem, a Vox zaczął uginać się pod naporem oponenta. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, ściskając miecz oburącz i walcząc o zachowanie równowagi. Wyglądające zza srebrnej maski czerwone ślepia pożerały go wzrokiem, w miarę jak Kraavos napierał na niego coraz mocniej. Jedynie, co Vox był w stanie zrobić, to wydać z siebie bolesne jęknięcie. Arctica odepchnęła od siebie przebitego Mroźnym Ostrzem drona i obróciła głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją głos przyjaciela. Od razu dostrzegła Voxa, uginającego się pod naporem Kraavosa. Działała z Voxem od ponad czterech lat, niemal każdego dnia od czasu rozpoczęcia wojny. Dobrze wiedziała, co oznacza ten wyraz twarzy. Dobrze wiedziała, że Toa Dźwięku zbyt długo nie wytrzyma. Rzuciła się w tamtym kierunku, lecz drogę zagrodziły jej dwaj mechaniczni żołnierze. Dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem, parując nadchodzące ciosy i rzuciła do walczącego nieopodal Toa Ziemi: - Ragan! Teraz! Mężczyzna spojrzał w jej stronę, w tym samym czasie trafiając swoim młotem w atakującego drona i jednocześnie uszkadzając jedną z konsolet. - Ale przecież mieliśmy… - zaczął. - Już! Toa Ziemi nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Wyjął zza pasa niewielki pilot i nadusił widniejący na nim przycisk. Sekundę później całym statkiem szarpnęło. *** Pozbawiona rozerwanej wybuchem nadbudówki łódź skradziona przez Toa eksplodowała po raz kolejny - tym razem w powietrze wyleciała cała jej konstrukcja, gdy Ragan zdetonował umieszczone na jej pokładzie bomby. Wystrzelone przez wybuch płonące odłamki trafiły w pozostałe łodzie i urządzenia utrzymujące stały poziom wody w doku, powodując kolejne eksplozje. Całe pomieszczenie rozbłysło serią wybuchów, posyłających swe płomienie na wszystkie strony. Woda zaczęła wlewać się do wnętrza okrętu, powodując zwarcie kolejnych urządzeń, a te, podobnie jak wszystko wokół, również eksplodowały i zajęły się ogniem. Nieudolnie próbujące naprawić wyrządzone przez Toa szkody drony rzuciły się do ucieczki, lecz nawet one nie mogły uchronić się przed niszczycielską reakcją łańcuchową, która szybko przeniosła się na kolejne okrętowe machiny, momentalnie zajmując cały najniższy poziom statku i docierając aż do silników. Nie minęło kilka minut, a „''Zdobywca''” zaczął iść na dno. *** Statkiem zarzuciło po raz kolejny, mocniej. Wszyscy obecni na mostku zachwiali się, wliczając w to Voxa i Kraavosa, którzy po krótkiej i niezbyt udanej próbie zachowania równowagi runęli z łomotem na podłogę. Wypuszczona z dłoni generała kula potoczyła się parę bio po ziemi, zatrzymując pod ścianą na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Toa Dźwięku i Kraavos natychmiast unieśli głowy i spojrzeli w jej kierunku, po czym obaj wystrzelili ku niej niemal w tym samym momencie. Biegnąc, zarówno Vox jak i Kraavos próbował spowolnić swojego rywala, łapiąc go, co poskutkowało kolejnym upadkiem, jakieś półtora bio przed dotarciem do sfery. Mapa wzbiła się w górę, gdy uderzyli o ziemię, zatoczyła łuk w powietrzu i wylądowała prosto w dłoni Arctici, który wyskoczyła do przodu, by ją złapać. Gdy Toa Lodu przyjrzała się jej z bliska, kula wydała jej się dziwnie znajoma, jakby gdzieś ją już wcześniej widziała… Spojrzała w stronę walczących i ujrzała Kraavosa, podnoszącego się z podłogi i sunącego ku niej z gniewnym ogniem płonącym w czerwonych oczach. - Ragan! Łap! - krzyknęła i rzuciła kulę w stronę Toa Ziemi. Chwilę potem Kraavos szarpnął za jej ramię i powalił na ziemię, rzucając krótkie „Z drogi” i biegnąc w kierunku Ragana. Toa Ziemi rozejrzał się nerwowo na boki. Z każdą sekundą generał był coraz bliżej. Wreszcie kątem oka dostrzegł Rebisa, powalającego ostatniego drona, i odwrócił się ku niemu. - Rebis! - zawołał i cisnął kulą ku przyjacielowi. Gdy sfera znalazła się w połowie drogi między Toa Ziemi a Ognia, dłoń Kraavosa wystrzeliła do przodu na czarnym wysięgniku, łapiąc mapę i przyciągając ją ku generałowi. W następnej chwili Arctica podniosła się z ziemi i w ostatnim momencie posłała lodowe odłamki prosto w sunącą ku Kraavosowi dłoń. Wypuszczona ze szponiastych palców generała kula zatoczyła kolejny łuk w powietrzu i trafiła do dłoni Voxa. Nim Toa Dźwięku zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Kraavos dopadł do niego, a jego szpony zacisnęły się na szyi wojownika w Hau. Generał uniósł mężczyznę ponad ziemię i uderzył nim o panoramiczne okno z taką siłą, że szklana powierzchnia zaczęła powoli pękać. Druga dłoń Kraavosa przeistoczyła się w błyszczące ostrze, wycelowane prosto w twarz Voxa. Usta generała wykrzywiły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Toa Dźwięku w ostatniej sekundzie uchylił się przed klingą, używając całej swojej siły do wyrwania się z uścisku Kraavosa, a ta trafiła w pękniętą szybę, przebijając ją. Generał poleciał do przodu, dając Voxowi możliwość kopnięcia go w brzuch, zrobienia przewrotu i rzucenia dowódcy dronów na uszkodzoną szklaną płaszczyznę. Uwolniona przez Toa fala dźwiękowa z siłą masywnego Kikanalo posłała odłamki szyby w ciemną noc, razem z Kraavosem. Przeszywając chłodne, nocne powietrze, targane przenikliwym wiatrem, generał obrócił się w powietrzu ku mostkowi i wystrzelił w jego kierunku swoją dłoń, a ta zacisnęła się na krawędzi wieży, z której przed chwilą wypadł. Nie mógł jednak przyciągnąć się tam z powrotem - grawitacja ciągnęła go w dół ze zbyt dużą siłą - zdążył jedynie ustawić się w odpowiedniej pozycji i po chwili był już na pancerzu „''Zdobywcy''”. Rozluźnił wysuniętą dłoń i przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym spojrzał w górę, w kierunku mostka. Przez chwilę rozważał powrót na górę i dalszą walkę, kiedy kolejna eksplozja szarpnęła statkiem. Nie. Nie było na to teraz czasu. Nie poświęcając zbyt wiele uwagi pięknemu widokowi widniejącego w oddali miasta Artas Nui, rozpraszającego nocny mrok czerwonymi smugami świateł, podpełzł do zewnętrznej śluzy znajdującej się najbliżej mostka i zszedł pod pokład. Vox jeszcze przez parę minut spoglądał w dół, osunięty na ziemię przy krawędzi roztrzaskanego okna. Jego dłoń rozmasowywała obolałe gardło. Palce drugiej wciąż kurczowo ściskały mistyczną kulę. Dopiero po chwili Toa Dźwięku odetchnął głęboko i oparł się o metalowy filar. Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wypuszczając głośno powietrze i rozluźniając mięśnie. Pozostali Toa skończyli właśnie dobijać ostatnie drony. Arctica podeszła do Voxa i pomogła mu wstać, zawieszając jego ramię na szyi. - Nic mi nie jest - powiedział Vox zachrypniętym głosem, podnosząc się o własnych siłach. Spojrzał na towarzyszkę i uśmiechnął się. - To był dobry pomysł z tą bombą - dodał. - I lekkomyślny - wtrącił Ragan. - Powinniśmy ją zdetonować po odzyskaniu mapy, zdobyciu nowej łodzi i wydostaniu się z pokładu. Nie w trakcie. - Przypominam, że to ty ją zdetonowałeś. - Arctica posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie. Toa Ziemi z jakiegoś powodu odwrócił wzrok. Rebis podszedł na skraj okna i rozejrzał się. - Gdzie Kraavos? - zapytał. - Zszedł pod pokład - odparł Vox. - Musimy… - Musimy go ścigać! - Rebis już chciał skoczyć w dół, ramiona Toa Dźwięku i Ziemi go jednak przed tym powstrzymały. - Nie - powiedział Ragan. - Nie ma teraz na to czasu. Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy, musimy się stąd wydostać. Ten statek za chwilę pójdzie na dno. Na te słowa, cały okręt zatrząsł się po raz kolejny, tym razem dużo silniej niż poprzednio i po chwili zaczął przechylać się do tyłu, w akompaniamencie trzasków jego szkieletu. Odłamki kontrolnych paneli i odcięte kończyny dronów przejechały ze zgrzytem po podłodze, ciągnięte grawitacją i zatrzymały się dopiero pod ścianą. Po kilku minutach okręt wreszcie przestał się przechylać, zamiast tego Toa poczuli, jak opada coraz niżej i niżej. Rebis jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w ciemną noc. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Dallę, spoglądającą na niego swoimi zlękniętymi oczami. Toa mieli rację. Musieli się stąd wydostać. Skinął głową i odsunął się od okna. Po chwili grupa zmierzyła w stronę wyjścia. Jeszcze nim opuścili mostek, Arctica odwróciła się i posłała dziesiątki lodowych odłamków w ostałe konsolety, niwecząc szanse kogokolwiek z załogi, kto miałby zamiar tu wrócić, na wytropienie ich z tego miejsca. *** - Naprawdę nie da się nic z tym zrobić? - zapytał Kraavos towarzyszącego mu Merra, przemierzając zrujnowany korytarz. Kapitan spotkał go na krótko po tym, jak generał zszedł pod pokład statku. Dowódca dronów mógłby przysiąc, że ten drań kierował się w stronę łodzi ratunkowych, ale zmienił zdanie gdy zobaczył Kraavosa, by nie wyjść na kompletnego tchórza. Choć w oczach generała i tak był nim już od dawna. - Niestety - odrzekł Skakdi. - Statek jest w opłakanym stanie. Kraavos tylko burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Oczywiście, że jest, ty kretynie. W końcu sam do tego dopuściłeś. Wreszcie znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu z prywatną łodzią podwodną dowódcy. Miała podłużny kształt i ostre kontury, przez co wyglądała równie niepokojąco co jej właściciel. Łódź zawieszona była na metalowej konstrukcji pod sufitem, kilka bio nad ziemią, tuż nad otworem, przez który teraz, z powodu zniszczeń, wlewały się coraz większe pokłady wody. Kraavos wspiął się na platformę i postawił szponiaste stopy na kadłubie pojazdu, kierując się w stronę włazu. Merr podążył jego śladem. - Ty zostajesz tutaj - rzucił Kraavos. Po chwili dolna część jego ciała zniknęła wewnątrz łodzi. Merr zamrugał, zdumiony. - Ale… jak to? - wydukał. - Przecież statek za chwilę pójdzie na dno! Generał odwrócił się ku niemu. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. - Kapitan opuszcza statek ostatni - odparł Kraavos i zniknął w łodzi, zamykając za sobą właz. Chwilę potem jego podwodny okręt opadł w dół i z donośnym pluskiem zniknął w morskich falach, zostawiając Skakdi Merra samemu sobie. *** Toa i Dalla dotarli na górny pokład i zeskoczyli na boczną platformę, kierując się w stronę zawieszonych przy falszburcie łodzi ratunkowych - a konkretniej ostatniej łodzi ratunkowej, jaka nadawała się do użytku. Na ich nieszczęście, „''Zdobywca''” zaczął ponownie przechylać się do tyłu, osiągając kąt niemal dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Rebis, Ragan, Arctica, Vox i Dalla wgramolili się na pokład niewielkiej, obłej łódki z motorowym napędem i w tej samej chwili dobiegły ich odgłosy wystrzału z miotaczy. Krwistoczerwone laserowe pociski przeszyły nocne powietrze, mijając Toa o centymetry. Wojownicy obrócili głowy i ujrzeli zmierzającą w ich stronę grupę dronów, jedną z nielicznych, które zostały na statku. Vox posłał w ich stronę dźwiękowy strumień, choć wątpił, czy to okaże się być bardziej skuteczne od przechylającego się okrętu. Toa już mieli zwolnić zatrzaski trzymające łódź na swoim miejscu, gdy nagle eksplozja - nie wiadomo, czy wywołana wewnętrznymi wybuchami, czy może strzałem któregoś z dronów - rozerwała na kawałki jedną z dwóch blokad. Łódź skierowała się dziobem ku dołowi, zawisając pionowo kilkanaście bio ponad wodą. Toa i Dalla cudem wciąż utrzymali się na jej pokładzie. Ragan uniósł młot do góry, chcąc rozbić pozostały zatrzask, gdy jeden z mechanicznych żołnierzy strzelił w jego kierunku. Trafił w broń Toa Ziemi i rozniósł ją na drobne szczątki, które z plaskiem spadły do wody. Ragan poleciał do tyłu, wypuszczając trzon młota, który pozostał mu w dłoniach. W ostatniej chwili Arctica złapała go za nogę, jego ciężar jednak pociągnął ją za sobą, a ona z kolei została złapana przez Voxa, który jedną ręką ściskał jej łydkę, a drugą reling łodzi, walcząc o to, by nie spaść. Rebis trzymał się tylnego nadburcia, z Dallą owiniętą wokół jego nogi. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, jak pod taflą wody sunie podłużny okręt podwodny, przypominający ogromnego rekina Takea, i znika gdzieś w oddali. - Rebis! - krzyknął Toa Ziemi, zwisając głową w dół. Miał nadzieję, że jego głos przebije się przez nocny wicher. - Musisz zwolnić zatrzask! Toa Ognia spojrzał w kierunku metalowej blokady, a potem w kierunku dronów. Były blisko, choć one też musiały walczyć o zachowanie równowagi na pochyłej powierzchni. Rebis miał więc trochę czasu. Potem przypomniał sobie, że jego towarzysze za chwilę spadną, i uświadomił sobie, że wcale go nie miał. - Trzymajcie się, mam pomysł! - krzyknął, przesuwając się w stronę zatrzasku. - Bardzo śmieszne! - odparła Arctica, czując, jak jej mięśnie płoną bólem. Rebis złapał oburącz stalową blokadę i uwolnił swoją moc żywiołu, rozgrzewając metal do czerwoności. Kilka dronów wystrzeliło ku niemu swe pociski, lecz przy kolejnej eksplozji statku niemal wszystkie zleciały w dół i zniknęły w morskich objęciach. Te, które zostały, wystrzeliły po raz kolejny, trafiając w pokład kilka centymetrów obok Rebisa. Siła wybuchu omal nie odrzuciła Toa Ognia do tyłu. Ten jednak wciąż ściskał gorącą stal, nie przestając go nagrzewać. Wreszcie blokada stopiła się na tyle, by ustąpić pod ciężarem łodzi. Płynny metal rozszczepił się i cała piątka zaczęła spadać, przecinając ze świstem nocne powietrze. Jeszcze nim uderzyli o taflę wody, Ragan wgramolił się na pokład, złapał za dziób łodzi i ustawił ją tak, by uderzyła swym spodem o fale. Sekundę później znaleźli się już na wodzie, silnik zawarczał i wzniósł w powietrze pianę, a cała drużyna odpłynęła w kierunku widniejących w oddali świateł Artas Nui. Gdy znaleźli się jakieś półtora kio morskiej od „''Zdobywcy''”, cały okręt eksplodował, rozświetlając ciemne morze tysiącami płomieni. Żadne z nich jednak nie miało nawet sił, by spojrzeć na widowiskowe kłęby ognia i dymu, sunące ku gwiazdom. Chcieli tylko dotrzeć do Artas Nui i stanąć na lądzie. Dalla wtuliła się w Rebisa, przymykając oczy. Łzy ściekły jej po policzkach, choć były to bardziej łzy radości niż smutku. Toa Ognia pogładził ją delikatnie po głowie, a chwilę potem Ragan poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Vox odetchnął głęboko i opadł na nadburcie, pozwalając zmęczonej Arctice oprzeć się na jego piersi. Nocny wiatr schłodził ich rozpalone od emocji ciała. 'Rozdział 3' Artas Nui było w tych czasach pięknym miastem. Zwłaszcza teraz, w nocy, kiedy ciemność przesłaniała zniszczenia ogromnych wieżowców i iglic. Porzucone fabryki nie wypluwały już ze swoich kominów gęstego smogu, brakło też miejskiego zgiełku i tłoku. Martwe, Artas Nui było pogrążone w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odległym szumem fal i cichymi odgłosami nielicznych małych Rahi, które znalazły nowy dom w opuszczonej metropolii. Nieprzerwanie jarzące się czerwone światła budynków majaczyły lekko pośród mroku, nadając obecnej chwili cudowną i zarazem tajemniczą atmosferę. Szkoda, że przemierzającej teraz ulice miasta czwórce Toa i towarzyszącej im Matorance brakło czasu, by zatrzymać się na chwilę i zachwycić się wspaniałym widokiem. Podróżowali w ciszy. Vox otoczył ich dźwiękową barierą, co wraz z nocnym mrokiem pozwalało im pozostać niezauważonymi dla dronów, które bez wątpienia czaiły się gdzieś w pobliżu. Choć zregenerowali w większości swe siły, a emocje już dawno opadły, nie rozmawiali ze sobą - ich cała uwaga skupiona była na uważnym lustrowaniu otoczenia. Mimo, że w obecnej sytuacji wyśledzenie ich było dużo trudniejsze, cały czas musieli być czujni. Nieostrożni szybko ginęli w trakcie wojny. Dalla nie rozglądała się na boki, choć też milczała. Szła na samym końcu, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, drepcząc delikatnie swoimi małymi stópkami w srebrnym pancerzu. Wciąż czuła lekką niepewność, która na dobrą sprawę powinna już dawno ją opuścić - była w końcu wśród bohaterów, którzy właśnie odnieśli pierwsze od wielu lat znaczące zwycięstwo, i to na jej oczach. Strach jednak nie był uczuciem, które łatwo odpuszczało, i wciąż do niej wracał, niekiedy ze zdwojoną siłą. Dotarli pod spore, wciąż wilgotne od wieczornego deszczu osuwisko i zatrzymali przed stertą olbrzymich głazów, ułożonych na sobie w bezładnych pozycjach i przykrytych warstwami błotnistej ziemi. Ktoś inny nie miałby tu czego szukać. Toa jednak dobrze wiedzieli, po co tu są. Vox i Arctica rozejrzeli się na boki po raz ostatni, po czym skinęli ku Raganowi. Czarny Toa przytaknął i uwolnił swoją moc żywiołu. Mistyczna energia przepływała przez jego żyły, kiedy ziemia i kamienie rozstąpiły się na boki, odsłaniając wejście do ciemnego jak nocne niebo tunelu. Toa i Matoranka ruszyli przed siebie, a chwilę później błotnisto-kamienna ściana wróciła na swoje miejsce. Nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, zeszli do podziemi, pozostawiając miasto martwe i opustoszałe. *** Jasne promienie wypływały z Kanohi Ruru Ragana, rozpraszając mrok korytarza. Grupa przemierzała teraz podziemny tunel, wijący się niczym Bagnisty Wąż, wnoszący się i opadający, przecinający się gdzieniegdzie z innymi korytarzami, mniejszymi i większymi. Podłoże było nierówne i w wielu miejscach usłane kamieniami, nikt jednak nie narzekał. Obecne warunki nie mogły być gorsze od tego, co spotkałoby Toa i towarzyszącą im Dallę, gdyby zostali zbyt długo na powierzchni. Vox wodził wzrokiem po ścianach i sklepieniu tunelu, po jego chropowatej powierzchni, oświetlanej blaskiem maski Toa Ziemi, nietkniętej wszechobecnym w mieście ponad nimi duchem cywilizacji. Choć przemierzał ten korytarz nie pierwszy raz - stanowił on w końcu wejście bądź wyjście z podziemnej kryjówki ocalałych z Artas Nui - wielotygodniowy pobyt na powierzchni zaczął powoli wymazywać ten obraz z jego pamięci i Vox już prawie zapomniał, jak bardzo dziwne i odmienne jest to miejsce. - Jestem na tej wyspie już od ponad dziesięciu lat - powiedział, przerywając wreszcie milczenie, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po jaskini - a wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że pod powierzchnią znajduje się coś takiego. Myślałem, że po takim czasie Artas Nui już niczym mnie nie zaskoczy. Idąca obok niego Arctica zaśmiała się cicho. - A co ja mam powiedzieć? - odparła. - Tkwię tu już od kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat, a wciąż nie poznałam dobrze tej wyspy. - Te tunele są niesamowite - odezwał się Rebis, na którym korytarze zdawały się wywierać jeszcze większe wrażenie niż na Voxie. Ostatni raz Toa Ognia widział coś takiego cztery lata temu, gdy trafił do podziemi po nieudanej próbie powstrzymania pierwszych żołnierzy Armii Nowego Świata. - Zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy byli we wnętrzu jakiejś innej istoty… Arctica tylko przewróciła oczami. - Marzyciel - mruknęła. - Więc - powiedział Ragan, zwracając się do przyjaciela - co robiłeś przez cały ten czas, Rebis? Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu, starałem się przeżyć - skwitował. - Kiedy od was odszedłem, próbowałem działać na własną rękę - umilkł na chwilę. - Choć, z perspektywy czasu, to nie był taki dobry pomysł. Jednak musiałem sobie to wszystko… poukładać. Przyzwyczaić się do bycia Toa i tak dalej. - Sądzę, że łatwiej by ci było, gdybyś jednak z nami został. - Ragan spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew. Odpowiedziało mu kolejne wzruszenie ramion. - Być może - odparł Rebis, po czym uśmiechnął się, łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Następnym razem jak będę próbował od was odejść, dobrze to sobie przemyślę. Toa Ziemi również się uśmiechnął. Mimo wszystko Rebis nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo - i to go cieszyło. - Gdzie ukrywałeś się przez te lata? - spytał po chwili. - Na początku próbowałem opuścić wyspę, ale drony szybko wybiły mi ten pomysł z głowy - odrzekł Toa Ognia. - Niedługo potem znalazłem opuszczoną pracownię bednarza nieopodal kaplicy Onumoko i tam się zaszyłem. - Podrapał się po potylicy. - Nie utrzymywałem kontaktu z nikim z wyspy, nie orientowałem się zbytnio w bieżących sprawach… dlatego byłem zaskoczony, kiedy natknąłem się na was na statku Kraavosa. - Zerknął na przyjaciela. - Ale znałeś jego imię - zauważył Ragan. - Aż tak zacofany nie jestem - roześmiał się Rebis i dodał po chwili: - A wy? Jak trafiliście na ten statek? - Kilka tygodni temu Kraavos napadł na Wielką Bibliotekę i ukradł z niej… to - wyjaśnił Toa Ziemi, wskazując na trzymaną w dłoni mistyczną sferę, którą przekazał mu Vox po zejściu na ląd. - Arctica, Vox i ja od razu zostaliśmy wysłani, by go znaleźć i odzyskać tę kulę. Przez cztery tygodnie nieustannie tropiliśmy jego żołnierzy, aż wreszcie udało nam się zdobyć plany jego okrętu i łódź, którą się tam dostaliśmy. Resztę już znasz. Jego przyjaciel zachichotał. - Robota marzeń, hm? - Zapomnij - wtrąciła się Arctica. - Musieliśmy walczyć z tyloma dronami, że mam już ich serdecznie dosyć. Toa Ognia ponownie się zaśmiał. - Brzmi jak robota dla Hikiry - powiedział. - Właśnie, co z nią? - Nie żyje - odparł Vox. Jego ton był zaskakująco… chłodny. Rebis zamarł. - Och… - odrzekł, spuszczając wzrok. - Wybacz. Nie wiedziałem… Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Dalla wciąż pamiętała tamten dzień - dzień, w którym kuliła się ze strachu wraz z innymi Matoranami w ciemnym wnętrzu Wielkiej Biblioteki, otoczonej przez dziesiątki mechanicznych żołnierzy. I kiedy straciła już wszelką nadzieję… wtedy pojawiła się Toa Hikira, niczym ciepły płomyk pośród zimnej ciemności. Uśmiechała się, nawet pomimo beznadziejnej sytuacji, i w sposób, którego Matoranka nie potrafiła opisać, zaraziła Dallę swoim optymizmem, pozwalając choć na chwilę zapomnieć o strachu. Kiedy wszyscy ewakuowali się z ruin budowli podziemnym przejściem, Hikira została, by samodzielnie bronić Biblioteki przed Kraavosem. I wtedy zginęła. Dalla wciąż czuła się temu winna - ona była strażniczką Wielkiej Biblioteki i to ona powinna jej bronić, nie Toa. A jednak była zbyt słaba i miała za mało odwagi, by walczyć. Nie wypełniła swego obowiązku i choć od tamtego dnia minęło już sporo czasu, Ga-Matoranka wciąż miała przed oczami obrazy tamtych wydarzeń. A to tylko potęgowało uczucie lęku, które towarzyszyło jej na każdym kroku. Wreszcie dotarli do miejsca, w którym korytarz schodził w dół i zwężał się w głęboką szczelinę. Nie była szeroka - przecisnąć się mogła przez nią tylko jedna osoba. Dalla wspięła się Rebisowi na plecy i razem z nią Toa Ognia zszedł w dół między skalne ściany, podążając za pozostałymi. Schodzenie było dla niego dość trudne, trudniejsze, niż chciał to przyznać. Ku jego uldze, szczelina wkrótce otwarła się w obszerną jaskinię, a wojownik ujrzał dochodzące z dołu błyski ciepłego, żółtawego światła. Zeskoczył i wylądował na nierównym podłożu, opodal Voxa, Ragana i Arctici. - Macie tu paskunde wejście - mruknął, otrzepując dłonie. Dalla zeskoczyła z jego barków i stanęła przy nim, wodząc wzrokiem po jaskini. Dobrze było wrócić do domu. Rebis również rozejrzał się dookoła. On i pozostali znajdowali się teraz na niewielkim skalnym wzniesieniu, a przed nimi rozpościerała się olbrzymia grota, oświetlona setkami lamp, kamieni świetlnych, ognisk i pochodni. Z komory wychodziło kilka naturalnych korytarzy, a z dna szczeliny prowadziła ku górze niewielka sznurowa drabinka, umożliwiająca powrót na górę. W wielu miejscach jaskini można było dostrzec nieduże drewniane domki czy namioty, przy których kręcili się Matoranie i inni mieszkańcy wyspy, Toa Ognia dostrzegł też kilka straganów i stoisk, przy których handlarze i rzemieślnicy próbowali sprzedać czy po prostu rozdać wykonane przez siebie przedmioty. Zdawało mu się nawet, że na chwilę mignął mu gdzieś Skakdi Khrussk, roznoszący swoje kulinarne wyroby. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Mimo wojny, życie toczyło się dalej. Zeszli po skalnym osuwisku i znaleźli się na właściwym podłożu jaskini. Nie zrobili nawet kilku kroków, gdy dobiegł ich czyjś głos: - Rebis! Kopę lat! Mężczyzna odwrócił się i ujrzał idącego w jego stronę wojownika Toa. Nosił zielono-szary pancerz i Kanohi Kualsi na twarzy, i z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się Rebisowi dziwnie znajomy. - Purrik? - zapytał. - To ty? - We własnej osobie - odparł Toa Powietrza, kiwając głową. - Ostatni raz widziałem cię jako Matoranina. - Rebis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zmierzył Purrika wzrokiem. - Nieco się zmieniłeś. - Za to ty ani trochę. - Purrik odwzajemnił uśmiech i poklepał Toa Ognia po ramieniu. - Dobrze jest cię widzieć w jednym kawałku. - Dobrze jest widzieć was wszystkich w jednym kawałku - dobiegł ich kolejny głos. Grupa obróciła głowy w tamtym kierunku i ich oczom ukazał się dobrze zbudowany Toa w pomarańczowej zbroi, skrywający twarz pod Maską Regeneracji. Przy jego pasie wisiały dwa przypominające zakrzywione szczypce ostrza. - Zaczynaliśmy się już o was niepokoić. - Bez obaw, Auerieusie - odparł Ragan, rzucając ku Toa Plazmy kulistą mapę. Auerieus złapał sferę w swą dłoń i uśmiechnął się. - Jakoś daliśmy radę. - I widzę, że zgarnęliście po drodze starego przyjaciela, hm? - Toa w Kiril zerknął na czerwonego wojownika. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Rebisie. Toa Ognia przewrócił oczami. - Coś czuję, że usłyszę to dzisiaj jeszcze dużo razy. Auerieus zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę Toa. - Vox, Arctica, pójdziecie ze mną. Musimy omówić pewne… Och - urwał, dopiero teraz zauważając Dallę, schowaną za nogami Toa niczym szara myszka, jak zwykle nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. - Ciebie również chciałbym zaprosić do siebie, Dallo - dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło. Matoranka zarumieniła się i skinęła głową, spuszczając wzrok, po czym podążyła za odchodzącą trójką Toa. - A co ze mną? - rzucił Ragan, jeszcze nim Auerieus zdążył się oddalić. - Możesz oprowadzić Rebisa po okolicy - odparł tamten, zatrzymując się i spoglądając za siebie. - Niech czuje się jak u siebie w domu. - Na moment zamilkł, a po chwili namysłu dodał: - Sam też powinieneś się rozejrzeć. Ktoś chce się z tobą widzieć. Toa Ziemi zmarszczył czoło. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, lecz Auerieus i pozostali zdążyli już odejść. Ragan spojrzał w bok i zamrugał, zdumiony. Po chwili jego twarz zmarkotniała. - No nie… - jęknął. Rebis uniósł brew i również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Ujrzał zmierzającego w jego stronę wojownika Toa, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Mężczyzna był wysoki, smukły, z białą Kanohi Matatu na twarzy, spod której spoglądała na niego para bystrych, jasnobłękitnych oczu i nosił równie biały co jego maska pancerz z szarymi akcentami. Ręce trzymał splecione za plecami, a jego spojrzenie nie zdradzało żadnych emocji. - Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - odezwał się mężczyzna w Matatu. - Czyż to nie Ragan, archiwista z podziemi XONOX-u? - Jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko widocznym uśmiechu. - Choć może powinienem powiedzieć… były archiwista? Ragan westchnął ciężko. - Niech zgadnę - Izaki, zarządca działu wynalazków i odkryć technologicznych? Z górnych poziomów XONOX-u, jeśli mamy być w pełni dokładni? - odparł. - Choć może powinienem powiedzieć… były zarządca? Czym sobie zasłużyłeś, żeby zostać Toa? - Cóż, najwyraźniej pozostali Toa uznali, że pora zastąpić tego, kto cały czas żyje tylko przeszłością - oznajmił Izaki - i postanowili wcielić w swe szeregi kogoś, kto spogląda w przyszłość z odpowiednią wizją. Toa Ziemi pokręcił głową. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś - powiedział, racząc rozmówcę ciężkim spojrzeniem. Po chwili milczenia parsknął śmiechem, podobnie jak Izaki, i obaj uściskali się, klepiąc się po plecach i śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Rebis i Purrik przyglądali się tej rozmowie z boku, z wyraźnym zmieszaniem na twarzach. - Dziwni są, nie? - wypalił w końcu Toa Powietrza, zwracając się do Rebisa. Toa Ognia pokiwał głową. - Zdecydowanie - zgodził się, po czym zerknął na wojownika. - A ty? Jak zostałeś Toa? Purrik wzruszył ramionami. - Mieliśmy kilka… trudnych sytuacji w ostatnich czasach - odrzekł. - Sprawy nie układały się zbyt dobrze, zwłaszcza kiedy nie było Ragana, Voxa i Arctici. Auerieus postanowił więc, że potrzebni są nowi Toa i padło między innymi na mnie. Nie, żebym narzekał - dodał, robiąc obrót i rozpościerając ramiona. - To niesamowite uczucie być Toa, czuć w sobie tę dziwną moc, patrzeć z góry na to, co dotychczas było z tobą na równi… No, może jest jeden problem. - Spojrzał na Rebisa i wyszczerzył się. - Nie tak łatwo być złodziejem jako Toa. W końcu dużo trudniej jest się schować, gdy jest się dwa razy wyższym niż kiedyś, prawda? Rebis oparł dłonie na biodrach i przekrzywił głowę. - Myślałem, że skończyłeś z tym fachem. Purrik odpowiedział mu salwą śmiechu. - Bo skończyłem. Ale nie tak łatwo jest odzwyczaić się od pewnych dawnych nawyków. - Posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Toa Ognia westchnął z uśmiechem. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy obok niego zjawił się Ragan, skończywszy rozmowę z Izakim. - To co, gotowy na prze… - Toa Ziemi urwał, gdy nagle za ich plecami rozległ się rozrywający huk. Wszyscy natychmiast się odwrócili, w samą porę, by ujrzeć, jak jedna z drewnianych chat nieopodal eksploduje, posyłając na wszystkie strony swoje płonące i dymiące szczątki. Z szarych kłębów, które pojawiły się w miejsce budynku, wyskoczyło coś, co przypominało koślawą, mechaniczną karykaturę małpy Brakas, przebiegło parę bio i zwaliło się na ziemię, rozlatując się na kawałki. Gdzieś w tle dało się słyszeć przekleństwo jakiegoś Skakdi, któremu jeden z płonących odłamków podpalił zawieszony na sznurze płaszcz. Rebis, Purrik, Izaki i Ragan, podobnie jak spora część znajdujących się w pobliżu mieszkańców, wpatrywali się przez dłuższą chwilę w miejsce eksplozji z otwartymi ustami. Wreszcie Toa Lodu pokręcił głową, przyłożył dłoń do czoła i westchnął ciężko. - Znowu to samo… - mruknął. Po chwili Rebis i Ragan ruszyli biegiem w stronę dogasających już szczątek budowli, a Izaki podążył za nimi. Jeszcze nim dobiegli do zgliszcz, ujrzeli wyłaniającego się spod drewnianych odłamków przysadzistego mężczyznę w brązowo-szarej zbroi, jedną ręką odganiającego kłęby dymu, a drugą masującego obolałą głowę. Nosił na twarzy Kanohi Komau i swą budową przypominał nieco Ragana, choć Toa Ziemi nadal był od niego masywniejszy. Jedno z zielonych oczu mężczyzny skryte było pod powiększającym szkłem, przyczepionym do maski. Osmolonej maski. - Przepraszam, przepraszam… - wymamrotał, jeszcze nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. Izaki posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. - Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o tych twoich „wynalazkach”, Kaleva? - Och, daj spokój - odparł tamten. - Tym razem miałem wszystko idealnie zaplanowane. Tylko że… - Spuścił wzrok i podrapał się po głowie. - Z jakiegoś powodu… nie wyszło. Toa Lodu wywrócił oczami. Rebis uniósł brew. - Kaleva? - zapytał, zmieszany. Brązowy Toa natychmiast spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - O, nowa twarz! - zakrzyknął, podbiegając do Rebisa i wyciągając ku niemu dłoń, równie osmoloną co jego maska. Toa Ognia niepewnie ją uścisnął. - Jestem Kaleva, Toa Kamienia i tutejszy inżynier. - Samozwańczy inżynier - wtrącił Izaki. - Nie słuchaj go - rzucił Toa w Komau, machając ręką i wciąż potrząsając dłonią Rebisa. - Zazwyczaj mi się udaje. Poza tym, każdy ma prawo do drobnej pomyłki, co nie? - W tym samym momencie soczewka przytwierdzona do jego maski oderwała i spadła z trzaskiem na ziemię. Toa Ognia przytaknął lekko, rzucając krótkie „Z pewnością”. Ragan roześmiał się rubasznie. Izaki pokręcił głową z politowaniem. *** Arctica uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, odchodząc od okna, przez które jeszcze przed chwilą spoglądała na całe zajście w jaskini. Wraz z Voxem i Auerieusem znajdowała się teraz w pokoju Toa Plazmy, oświetlanym przez słaby żółtawy blask Kamienia Świetlnego. Pomieszczenie nie należało do największych, znalazło się w nim jednak miejsce na sporych rozmiarów drewniany stół i regał, na którym walały się liczne mapy i zwoje, kilka z nich leżało także na owym stole - zapewne były to pozostałości po planowaniu ostatnich działań przez Auerieusa. Toa Plazmy pełnił rolę dowódcy podziemia i planowanie stanowiło teraz nieodłączną część jego życia - choć on sam nie był z tego powodu zbytnio zadowolony. Wolał wspólnie ułożyć plan z innymi Toa, niż siedzieć godzinami nad mapami miasta. W ostatnich tygodniach nie było to jednak zbytnio możliwe. Vox stał oparty o ścianę tuż przy wejściu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w kostkach i rękoma założonymi na piersi. Dalla siedziała z podwiniętymi nogami w kącie sali, nieopodal niewielkiego piedestału, na którym leżała odzyskana przez Toa kula. Auerieus szukał czegoś między stertami zwojów i elementów zbroi. Po chwili uniósł w dłoni niewielką kamienną tabliczkę i odwrócił się ku pozostałym. Arctica spojrzała na niego. - Od ostatniego czasu przybyło trochę Toa - powiedziała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Auerieus podszedł do stołu i strzepnął z niego niepotrzebne zwoje. Zerknął na dziewczynę, uśmiechając się. - Musieliśmy znaleźć jakieś zastępstwo na czas waszej nieobecności - odparł, kładąc tabliczkę na blacie. Arctica zamyśliła się. - Trzy Kamienie… - odezwała się po chwili. - To sporo Mocy Toa. Kto im je dał? - Ja - odrzekł krótko Auerieus. Toa Lodu rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. - Sam? - spytała, lekko zszokowanym tonem. Zaraz potem dodała, nieco ciszej: - Zużyłeś wszystko? Auerieus przytaknął. - Wiesz, że jeśli… - mówiła dalej Arctica, lecz Toa Plazmy przerwał jej: - …że jeśli wypełnię swoje Przeznaczenie, stanę się Turaga. Tak, wiem to. - Westchnął głęboko, opierając się o stół. - Prawdę powiedziawszy… nie przeszkadza mi to. I tak zrobiłem dużo dla tych ludzi. - Spojrzał w kierunku okna, z którego rozpościerał się widok na podziemną wioskę. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na Toa. - Poza tym, wciąż mamy jeszcze jeden Kamień… - Ten, który Hikira… - odezwał się nagle Vox i natychmiast umilkł, spuszczając wzrok. W pomieszczeniu na moment nastała dołująca cisza. Auerieus otworzył usta, lecz sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wątpił, czy ktokolwiek wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Arctica zerknęła na Voxa. Zrobiło jej się go szczerze żal. Zbyt często widziała smutek w oczach jej przyjaciela, gdy tylko wspominano o Toa Błyskawic. Rozumiała go - jej także brakowało Hikiry. Przeszły razem zbyt wiele, by tak po prostu nie przejąć się jej śmiercią. Domyślała się jednak, że Vox musi czuć jeszcze większe przygnębienie - w końcu Hikira była jego bliską przyjaciółką. Arctica zbyt dobrze wiedziała, jak boli strata kogoś bliskiego… - Ale… - zaczęła, próbując jakoś zmienić temat. - Nie przyszliśmy tu chyba po to, by o tym rozmawiać, prawda? - Och, nie - odparł Auerieus, potrząsając głową i wyrywając się z rozmyślań. Odsunął krzesło i zajął miejsce przy stole, po czym skinął pozostałym Toa, by zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko. Vox pokręcił głową, twierdząc, że postoi. Arctica usiadła naprzeciw Auerieusa i spojrzała na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem. Od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy: - Podczas gdy wy próbowaliście odzyskać skradziony przez Kraavosa artefakt, ja i pozostali próbowaliśmy ustalić, czym dokładnie ten artefakt jest. - I? - spytała Arctica, nachylając się ku Toa Plazmy. - Według tego, co udało nam się ustalić - mówił dalej Auerieus - ta sfera jest mapą do tajemniczego skarbu, który obdarzy tego, kto go odnajdzie, „nieograniczoną władzą i potęgą”. Ponoć tak potężną, że obawia się jej sam Wielki Duch… - Spojrzał w kierunku kuli. Żółte światło nadawało jej powierzchni lekko pomarańczowej barwy i mieszało się z bijącym od wyżłobionych symboli błękitnym blaskiem. Pozostali podążyli za jego wzrokiem. Arctica odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że słyszała już te słowa. To, w połączeniu z odczuciem, że widziała niegdyś tę kulę, nie mogło być przypadkiem. Powoli zaczęły do niej powracać dawne wspomnienia z wyprawy, na którą wyruszyła kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu… Gdy jeszcze Nero z nią był. Poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Voxa i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając z powrotem na Auerieusa. - Co to znaczy? - Nie jestem pewien - powiedział Toa Plazmy - ale wszystkie źródła dotyczące tej kuli, jakie udało nam się znaleźć w mieście, mówią o tym samym - o potężnym skarbie, dającym olbrzymią moc. Nazywają go Słonecznym Kryształem. - Przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Kraavos zapewne chciał go odnaleźć, by użyć go przeciwko nam w tej wojnie. A teraz my mamy tę szansę. - Do czego zmierzasz? - rzucił Vox. Auerieus splótł dłonie i kontynuował: - Nie wiemy, na ile Kraavosowi udało się rozszyfrować tę mapę. Nie wiemy, na jakim etapie są jego poszukiwania. Dlatego sami musimy wyruszyć jak najszybciej, jeśli chcemy odnaleźć Słoneczny Kryształ przed nim. Vox zmarszczył brwi. - Chcesz wyruszyć na poszukiwania tego czegoś? - zapytał, podchodząc. Po tonie jego głosu dało się usłyszeć, że nie bierze tego wszystkiego do końca na poważnie. Toa Plazmy pokiwał głową. - To legenda - mówił dalej Vox. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ten cały Kryształ istnieje? - Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze Auerieus. - Ale jeśli to tylko legenda, czy Kraavosowi naprawdę zależałoby tak bardzo na zdobyciu tej mapy? Toa w Hau zmrużył oczy. - I chcesz, żebyśmy zostawili wyspę samą sobie i wyruszyli na poszukiwania czegoś, co może być tylko wymysłem jakichś starożytnych plemion i w ogóle nie istnieć? Na moment zapadła cisza. Arctica spoglądała co chwilę to na Voxa, to na Auerieusa, wyczekując z niepokojem na to, kto odezwie się pierwszy. Nie podobała jej się ta dyskusja. Wreszcie Auerieus wypuścił głośno powietrze i wskazał dłonią okno. - Spójrz na tych ludzi - powiedział. - Radzą sobie, świetnie sobie radzą, nawet mimo ciężkich warunków. Ale się boją. Wiedzą, że nie będą mogli się ukrywać w nieskończoność. Wojna musi się dla nich skończyć, Vox. I jeśli ten Kryształ jest naszą jedyną szansą na dokonanie tego, nie mam zamiaru jej marnować. Toa Dźwięku milczał przez chwilę, po czym odparł: - Może wcale nie musimy po niego sięgać. Może na innych wyspach… - Nie wiemy, jaka jest sytuacja na innych wyspach, Vox - przerwał mu Auerieus. - I nie obchodzi mnie sytuacja na innych wyspach. Jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to fakt, że ludzie, za których jestem odpowiedzialny, potrzebują końca tej wojny. Zrozum. - Spojrzał Voxowi prosto w oczy. - Giną kolejni Toa. Zaczyna nam brakować broni, jedzenia. Oczywiście, Matoranie mogą bez niego wytrzymać, mają duży zapas energii. Ale co ze Skakdi? I innymi, którzy go potrzebują? Zapasy robią się coraz mniejsze z każdym dniem, a drony tylko zaostrzają swoją ochronę. Nie mogę zlekceważyć tej szansy tylko dlatego, że to legenda. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli nie my zdobędziemy ten Kryształ, zapewne zrobi to Kraavos. I wtedy wojna się skończy. A my wraz z nią. Toa w Hau nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zerknął na Arcticę - w jej spojrzeniu natychmiast wyczytał, że zgadza się z Auerieusem. On sam się z nim zgadzał. Wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą - zapasy broni i żywności rzeczywiście kończyły się, także wielu wojowników poniosło śmierć. Toa potrzebowali czegoś, co pozwoli im wywalczyć sobie zwycięstwo - ale czy musiał to akurat być mistyczny skarb ze starożytnych podań, na którego prawdziwość jedynym dowodem były kamienne tabliczki znalezione w ruinach Wielkiej Biblioteki, równie stare co cała ta legenda? Vox westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło. Oparł się łokciem o blat stołu i spojrzał na Auerieusa, czekając na dalsze słowa Toa Plazmy. Dalla obserwowała całą tę rozmowę z boku, siedząc w cieniu. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego kazali jej tu ze sobą przyjść. W czym takim ona - mała, bojaźliwa Matoranka - mogła się przydać Toa? Jedyne, co mogła robić, to kryć się w mroku, z dala od obcych spojrzeń, które mogłyby ją skrzywdzić. Siedząc tak samotnie w kącie, spojrzała na mapę leżącą opodal niej. To wszystko przez tę małą kulę, pomyślała. To przez nią zginęła Toa Hikira. To przez nią Kraavos próbował ją zabić. Być może nawet to przez nią wybuchła cała ta wojna. I pomyśleć, że przez tyle lat Dalla miała ją tak blisko siebie, gdy jeszcze pełniła rolę jednego ze strażników Wielkiej Biblioteki. Matoranka przysunęła się się bliżej piedestału ze sferą, by móc lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Wbiła spojrzenie w wyryte na kuli symbole, nieustannie emanujące błękitnym światłem. Dalla żałowała, że nie wie, co one oznaczają. Choć, z drugiej strony… nie wydały jej się tak zupełnie obce. Wzięła kulę w swoje ręce - zajęci rozmową Toa nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi - i zaczęła obracać ją w dłoniach. Kiedy jeszcze była strażniczką Wielkiej Biblioteki - choć właściwie nie powinna nazywać się jej strażniczką, Dalla zdecydowała się objąć tę funkcję tylko dlatego, bo wiedziała, że nikt nie odważy się zbezcześcić tego świętego miejsca i będzie miała mnóstwo czasu, by móc spędzać go w spokoju z dala od innych - często zaczytywała się w księgach i runach biblioteki. Nikt tam jej nie przeszkadzał, a ona mogła bez obaw i trosk poznawać dawne legendy o bohaterach i starożytne języki. Część z nich już zapomniała, niektórych nigdy dobrze nie opanowała - ten jednak, uwieczniony na tajemniczej kuli, zdawał się wciąż siedzieć gdzieś w jej pamięci. Oglądając sferę w dłoniach, Dalla zauważyła, że niektóre jej części mogą się obracać, jakby kula była swego rodzaju układanką. Wydawały przy tym ciche kliknięcia, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na Matorankę uwagi. Jak zawsze. - No dobrze - dobiegł ją głos Voxa, gdy na chwilę odwróciła myśli od kuli. - Ale jak się tam dostaniemy? Nie mamy przecież statku. - To nie do końca prawda - odrzekł Auerieus. - Mamy jeden, który odbiliśmy niedawno z portu. Grupa Matoran pracuje teraz nad jego przebudową. - Chodzi ci o „''Chimerę''”? - zapytał Vox, unosząc brew. - Myślałem, że nie jest skończona. - Bo nie jest. - Toa Plazmy skinął głową. - Ale powinna być w przeciągu kilku tygodni. Wtedy trzeba najwcześniej wyruszyć. Dalla dalej obracała kolejne części sfery, próbując rozwiązać układankę. Działała instynktownie. Choć od lat nie miała styczności z tymi symbolami, zdawało jej się, że ich poszczególne kombinacje układają się w spójną całość. Och, ile by dała, by móc sobie przypomnieć te znaki. Jednak jego jedyne źródło zapewne przepadło w ruinach Wielkiej Biblioteki, a Dalla prawdopodobnie była jedyną osobą, która choć w drobnym stopniu zdążyła go poznać. Co więcej - choć mogło się to wydać absurdalne - Matoranka miała wrażenie, że kula po części kieruje jej ruchami, jakby sama podświadomie wskazywała jej, która część powinna trafić w które miejsce. Może to dlatego, że Dalla częściowo rozumiała wyryte w sferze symbole. A może po prostu to wszystko jej się wydawało - od dawna nie miała okazji zająć się czymś, co tak ją wciągnęło. Ale podobało jej się to - pozwalało choć na chwilę zapomnieć o przytłaczającej rzeczywistości, z którą Dalla wiązała ostatnimi czasy głównie nieprzyjemne odczucia. - A co z drużyną? - wtrąciła Arctica. - Potrzebna będzie spora grupa ludzi na taką wyprawę. - O to się nie martwcie. - Auerieus uśmiechnął się. - Rozmawiałem już z odpowiednimi osobami. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Czyli mamy już wszystko… - powiedziała. - Wszystko, oprócz wiedzy, jak się tam dostać - zauważył Vox, odchylając się na krześle. - Niekoniecznie. - Toa Plazmy sięgnął po leżącą obok niego kamienną tabliczkę i uniósł ją. Wyryte na niej było kilka rzędów starożytnych symboli, które choć przypominały Matorańskie pismo, po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się okazywały się być zupełnie innym językiem. - Znaleźliśmy to w ruinach Wielkiej Biblioteki. Nie potrafimy tego odczytać, znam jednak kogoś, kto spędził w Wielkiej Bibliotece wiele lat i z pewnością mógłby nam pomóc. - Spojrzał w kierunku siedzącej w kącie pokoju Ga-Matoranki. - Dalla, jeśli możesz… Kula wydała z siebie donośny trzask, gdy Matoranka dopasowała ostatnią część układanki, i uwolniła ze swojego wnętrza błękitnie strumienie światła, jednocześnie przyćmiewając wszystko wokół. Dalla wypuściła sferę ze swoich rąk i cofnęła się do tyłu, przestraszona, a kula potoczyła się do przodu parę bio po podłodze, dalej wypuszczając świetliste strumienie, które powoli zaczęły układać się w powietrzu w jakieś kształty. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a dookoła Toa i Matoranki w powietrzu zawisły przejrzyste miniatury wysp, tworząc mapę Wszechświata Matoran. Ktoś bardziej bystry zapewne szybko dostrzegłby, że wszystkie wyspy układają się na kształt jakiejś ogromnej istoty, każdy z obecnych był jednak zbyt oszołomiony tym, co się właśnie stało, by to zauważyć. Toa i Dalla wpatrywali się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami w lewitujące wokół nich lądy, przesuwające się mozolnie w powietrzu, jakby pchane lekkim wiatrem. Po chwili Auerieus przeniósł wzrok na swoich towarzyszy. Był śmiertelnie poważny. - Musimy zebrać pozostałych - oznajmił. *** Dudnienie palców o drewniany blat rozbrzmiewało aż nader głośno w ogarniętej ciszą sali spotkań, a stojąca pośrodku lampa rzucała słabe, żółtawe światło na twarze wszystkich zajmujących miejsca przy stole. Siedzieli już tak od dobrych kilkunastu minut, wyczekując na ostatniego członka spotkania. Jedynie Toa Plazmy stał na nogach, opierając się dłońmi o blat. On również czekał na brakującą osobę - która, ku jego niezadowoleniu, spóźniała się. Na stole, po jego prawej stronie leżała kamienna tabliczka, po lewej natomiast - kulista mapa, powód całego spotkania. Mężczyzna wymieniał raz po raz spojrzenia z pozostałymi Toa znajdującymi się w pomieszczeniu - widział, że niecierpliwią się tak samo jak on, Auerieus nie chciał jednak zaczynać, dopóki nie zbiorą się wszyscy. Oprócz Toa miejsce przy stole zajmowała również Dalla - choć na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było ją zauważyć. Siedziała skulona między Purrikiem a Izakim, a światło lampy ledwie do niej docierało, pozostawiając ją w cieniu. Matoranka spoglądała raz po raz na leżącą opodal Auerieusa mistyczną kulę - to przez nią się tu zebrali. A jako, że to Dalla odkryła, jak ją rozszyfrować, cała uwaga zapewnie zostanie skupiona właśnie na niej. Nie podobało jej się to. W tym momencie jednak wszystkie oczy zwróciły się nie ku Dalli, a ku drzwiom, które otwarły się, kiedy do sali wszedł Skakdi Khrussk. Choć nie był Toa, Auerieus uznał go za zbyt ważnego członka ruchu oporu, by ten nie wziął udziału w spotkaniu. Skakdi podrapał się po głowie i przeprosił za spóźnienie, uśmiechając się krzywo. Auerieus skinął ku niemu głową i wskazał ostatnie wolne miejsce przy stole. - To już wszyscy? - spytała Toa Kife, przenosząc spojrzenie swoich jasnoniebieskich oczu z Khrusska na Auerieusa. Toa Plazmy przytaknął. - Więc, panie dowódco - odezwał się Purrik, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle - po co nas tu zebrałeś? Auerieus wyprostował się, mierząc wzrokiem całą grupę, po czym odchrząknął i zaczął mówić: - Wiem, że ostatnie miesiące były dla nas ciężkie. Straciliśmy wielu świetnych Toa i miejmy nadzieję, że ten sam los nie spotka tych, którzy zajęli ich miejsce. Nasze zapasy stają się coraz bardziej ubogie, brakuje nam zarówno żywności jak i broni. Ludzie powoli zaczynają tracić nadzieję. Potrzebujemy końca tej wojny. - Spojrzał uważnie na pozostałych. - A teraz jesteśmy bliżej jej zakończenia niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. - Masz na myśli ten artefakt? - zapytał Hserg. Vox spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz widział Toa Ognia. Właściwie w przeciągu ostatnich czterech tygodni nie widzieli się ani razu, a jeszcze dłużej ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Vox wciąż czuł się nieswojo z tym, że to nie on był przy Hikirze w jej ostatnich chwilach, a Hserg. To było głupie uczucie, jednak towarzyszyło mu. - Pokładanie naszych nadziei w pewnym starożytnym minerale może okazać się… rozczarowujące - wtrącił Izaki, dotykając dłonią podbródka. - Nie mamy przecież bezpośrednich dowodów na jego istnienie. - Wydaje mi się, że to, że Kraavosowi tak zależało na rozszyfrowaniu tej mapy, jest wystarczającym dowodem - odparł mu Ragan. Izaki spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - No tak, ktoś, kto cały czas żyje przeszłością z pewnością wierzy w takie rzeczy - powiedział, lecz ostre spojrzenie Toa Ziemi zbyło uśmiech z jego twarzy. Izaki westchnął i dodał, zwracając się tym razem do Auerieusa: - No dobrze, ale czy w ogóle wiemy, jak się do tego całego skarbu dostać? - Tak się składa, że wiemy - odrzekł Toa Plazmy, opierając dłonie na blacie. - Udało nam się rozszyfrować mapę. Na moment w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć szmery podziwu. Auerieus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czekając, aż rozmowy ucichną. - Podziękowania za to należą się Dalli - dodał, wskazując dłonią Matorankę. Wszystkie spojrzenia odwróciły się w jej stronę. Dalla jedynie zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - I co dalej? - odezwał się Kaleva. - Jeśli pisma, które znaleźliśmy w Wielkiej Bibliotece, rzeczywiście mówią prawdę - odparł Toa w Kiril - Kryształ jest zbyt potężny, by mógł trafić w ręce Kraavosa czy kogokolwiek z Armii Nowego Świata. A w naszych rękach mógłby pomóc nam zakończyć ten konflikt. Dlatego wyruszymy na jego poszukiwania. Kolejne szmery. Kolejne rozmowy. Tym razem jednak Auerieus uciszył pozostałych, stukając w stół. - Wciąż wiemy niewiele na temat Kryształu poza tym, że ma ogromną moc - mówił dalej. - Znaleźliśmy jednak tę tabliczkę, która może udzielić nam więcej informacji. - Uniósł w dłoni litoryt z wyrytymi symbolami. - Choć wciąż nie została przetłumaczona. - Może Dalli uda się ją przetłumaczyć - powiedział Rebis. - Zawsze była dobra w tych sprawach. - Do tego właśnie zmierzałem. Matoranka zamarła, gdy znów wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i sama nie wiedziała, czemu ostatecznie jednak wzięła kamienną tabliczkę w ręce po tym, jak Auerieus ją jej podał. To po prostu wydawało jej się właściwą rzeczą, jaką powinna zrobić w tym momencie. Choć jakaś jej część uznawała za to samo wyjście z sali i schowanie się gdzieś w cieniu. Skrywając twarz pod rumieńcem, Dalla spojrzała na tabliczkę i wyryte w niej symbole. Znała to pismo. Było jednym z tych, które poznała, studiując starożytne dokumenty Wielkiej Biblioteki. Choć nie miała z nimi kontaktu od lat, wciąż tkwiły w jej umyśle. Miała dobrą pamięć. Rebis zawsze mówił jej, że ma ogromną wiedzę i powinna ją wykorzystać, ona jednak była zbyt nieśmiała, by to zrobić. Przynajmniej teraz jej talent mógł się do czegoś przydać. Choć Dalla wcale nie czuła się z tego powodu lepiej. - Potrafisz to przeczytać? - zapytał Auerieus. Matoranka powoli przytaknęła. - To stary język, ale prosty - odpowiedziała mu. - Chyba powinnam dać radę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać jej otuchy. - Śmiało. Dalla spojrzała na Rebisa, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej. On również się uśmiechał. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy to zobaczyła, niepewność nieco ją opuściła. Przeniosła wzrok na tabliczkę. Tekst nie był długi, jedynie kilka linijek. Powinna dać radę. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła czytać, starając się ze wszystkich sił, by jej głos się nie łamał: Na krańcu wszechświata we mgle wyspa leży Znajdzie doń drogę kto klucz do niej dzierży. Kto wyspy ciemności swym światłem rozgromi I wiecznego strażnika Akkaratusa poskromi Zazna Stwórców Aeny i Kabriusa potęgi I będzie nią władać już zawsze przez wieki. Gdy Dalla skończyła czytać, w pomieszczeniu nastała głęboka cisza, przerwana jedynie cichym stuknięciem, kiedy Matoranka odłożyła tabliczkę na stół. Wszyscy pozostali spoglądali na siebie, myśląc nad słowami, które właśnie przeczytała. Wreszcie Izaki odezwał się: - Brzmi… interesująco. - Zerknął na Toa Plazmy. - Kto dokładnie ma wyruszyć na tę wyprawę? Auerieus westchnął głęboko. Sięgnął po tabliczkę, którą podała mu Dalla, i odszedł od stołu, by odłożyć ją na miejsce. Na moment przystanął, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Westchnął ponownie. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. - Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że nadal nie uważam się za kogoś wyższego jako wasz dowódca, a za równego wam - powiedział. - I wierzcie mi, chciałbym, abyśmy wspólnie wybrali uczestników wyprawy. Jednak to wymaga czasu. A czas nie stoi teraz po naszej stronie. - Ponownie powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. - Dlatego decyzję podjąłem sam. Mam nadzieję, że ją uszanujecie. - Jesteś dobrym przywódcą - odparł Purrik. - Więc chyba możemy ci zaufać. Toa w Kiril zaśmiał się krótko. - Więc, kogo wybrałeś? - spytała Kife. Auerieus odchrząknął i kontynuował: - Na poszukiwania wyruszy ośmioro Toa. Vox, Arctica - Spojrzał na dwójkę Toa siedzących z prawej strony. - Ostatnie kilka tygodni spędziliście na przemierzaniu całego Artas Nui. Myślę, że odpoczynek od tej wyspy dobrze wam zrobi. Liczę na was. - W odpowiedzi Toa Lodu uśmiechnęła się z lekka i pokiwała głową. Vox nie zareagował. - Purrik, Kaleva, Izaki - mówił dalej Auerieus, zwracając ku Toa Powietrza, Lodu i Kamienia. - Wiem, że nie mieliście jeszcze zbyt wielu okazji na wykazanie się, więc teraz daję wam tę szansę. Ragan, na ciebie także liczę. Rebisie. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na wojownika w czerwonej zbroi. - Jesteś mile widziany w drużynie. Toa Ognia roześmiał się, łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Przecież wiesz, że nie odmówię wzięcia udziału w poszukiwaniach tak cennego skarbu - odparł. - Wiem. Dlatego także wyruszasz. Rebis odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. - Co do pozostałych - kontynuował Auerieus. - Baza na czas nieobecności tylu Toa musi mieć zapewnioną odpowiednią ochronę. Chcę, żebyście się tym zajęli. Khrussk. - Spojrzał na rogatego Zakazianina. - Dogadaj się z pozostałymi Skakdi. Będziecie wyruszać na patrole zamiast Toa. Khrussk wyszczerzył zębiska. - To może być trochę problematyczne - odrzekł. - Niektórzy z nich nie są zbyt bystrzy. - Na pewno sobie poradzisz. - Auerieus splótł ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Jeśli nie uda ci się ich przekonać słownie, możesz użyć waszych Zakaziańskich metod. W odpowiedzi Skakdi roześmiał się rubasznie. - Się wie, szefie. Toa Plazmy skinął głową i ponownie zwrócił się ku uczestnikom wyprawy: - Wyruszycie „''Chimerą''”. Powinna być gotowa w przeciągu kilku tygodniu. Załoga wie już o wszystkim. Chcę, żebyście ten czas, który pozostał wam do wyruszenia, wykorzystali na odpowiednie przygotowanie się do tej wyprawy. To ważna misja. - Powiódł poważnym spojrzeniem po wojownikach. - Pamiętajcie o tym. Toa pokiwali jednoznacznie głowami. Mimo dosyć luźnej atmosfery na spotkaniu, wiedzieli, jak ważne stoi przed nimi zadanie. Na szczęście do podróży zostało im trochę czasu - więc stres związany z tak dużą odpowiedzialnością nie zdążył ich jeszcze przytłoczyć. Auerieus miał rację - musieli się dobrze przygotować, jeśli chcieli w ogóle być w stanie wyruszyć. Zapewne wielu na parę dni przed wyprawą dojdzie do wniosku, że lepiej by było jednak zostać na wyspie. Lecz wtedy może być za późno na zmianę zdania. Toa o tym wiedzieli. Nie mogli się wahać. Musieli być pewni. - A więc… - odezwała się po chwili Arctica, spoglądając na Toa Plazmy. - Wysyłasz z nami grupę żółtodziobów? - Uśmiechnęła się z lekka. - A ponoć jesteś dobrym przywódcą… Kilku Toa, w tym sam Auerieus, roześmiało się krótko. Zaraz potem jednak mężczyzna spoważniał. - Nie pozwoliłbym im stać się Toa, gdybym im nie ufał, Arctica - odrzekł. - Poza tym, potrzebuję mieć na miejscu kilkoro bardziej doświadczonych Toa. Samemu raczej trudno mi będzie sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Dziewczyna zamrugała. - Jak to… Nie wyruszasz z nami? - Nie - powiedział spokojnie Auerieus. - Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostanę tutaj. Dowódca powinien być przy tych, za których jest odpowiedzialny. - Przecież… Powiedziałeś, że na wyprawę wyruszy ośmioro Toa. Słysząc te słowa, Auerieus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Bo to prawda. - Ale… - Arctica była wyraźnie zmieszana. - Wymieniłeś tylko siedmioro. Kto jest tym ósmym? Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Ktoś, kto jest tu właśnie teraz z nami - odparł, spoglądając w stronę jednej z siedzących przy stole osób. Początkowo Dalla nie wiedziała, dlaczego Auerieus i wszyscy, którzy podążyli za jego wzrokiem, spojrzeli właśnie na nią. Przecież rozszyfrowała mapę i przetłumaczyła napis wyryty na kamiennej tabliczce - czy chcieli od niej czegoś jeszcze? Zrozumiała dopiero wtedy, gdy Toa Plazmy wyjął zza pazuchy niewielki, świecący przedmiot. Dalla nie musiała się długo mu przyglądać, by uświadomić sobie, czym on jest. Auerieus trzymał w dłoni Kamień Toa. W tej samej chwili Vox wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z sali. Przez moment wszyscy pozostali wpatrywali się zdumionym spojrzeniem w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Toa Dźwięku. Po chwili zatroskany wyraz zniknął z twarzy Arctici, gdy ta podniosła się i - również bez słowa - podążyła za swoim towarzyszem. *** Siedział na skalnej półce, z jednym kolanem przyciągniętym do piersi, na którym opierała się jego prawa ręką, a drugą nogą zwisającą swobodnie. W dole przed nim rozpościerał się widok na podziemną wioskę. Choć on sam mógł ujrzeć stąd niemal całą osadę, mało kto mógł go dostrzec z dołu - był wystarczająco skryty w cieniu. Lubił to miejsce. Pozwalało mu odetchnąć w spokoju i zebrać w ciszy myśli. W ostatnich tygodniach bardzo tego potrzebował. Vox westchnął. Wydarzenia po śmierci Hikiry działy się tak nagle. Zebranie drużyny. Wyruszenie na misję. Ciągłe walki. Toa Dźwięku nie miał nawet czasu, by do końca pogodzić się z faktem, że jego przyjaciółka nie żyje. I to go najbardziej bolało. Stracił ich tak wielu. Najpierw Tahku. Potem Elaine. Mala. Hikira. Miał nadzieję, że Zaldiar nie podzieli ich losu. Vox nie wiedział, co zrobiłby ze sobą, gdyby tak się stało. Usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki. Nie zareagował. Oprócz niego tylko jedna osoba wiedziała, jak dostać się w to miejsce. - Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę - powiedziała Arctica. Vox nie odezwał się. Dalej wpatrywał się w wioskę pustym spojrzeniem. Bez słowa usiadła obok niego i przyciągnęła kolana do piersi, obejmując je. Spojrzała na Voxa. Zapewne chciał zostać sam, ale ona nie mogła mu na to pozwolić. A on nie mógł się jej sprzeciwić. Nie potrafił się na nią gniewać, a Arctica dobrze o tym wiedziała. Zbyt długo się znali. Choć cztery lata mogły wydawać się niczym w porównaniu z tym, ile żyli, to jednak czas na wojnie dłużył się znacznie bardziej, niż Toa by tego chcieli. Każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie i oznaczał kolejną misję. Vox i Arctica często działali razem - niemal każdą misję wykonywali we dwójkę - dzięki czemu zbliżyli się do siebie. Byli zgranym duetem, choć żadne z nich nigdy by nie pomyślało, że tak właśnie skończą. - Nadal rozpaczasz po śmierci Hikiry? - spytała. Vox po chwili przytaknął. Nadal milczał. - Wiem, że musi ci być ciężko. Ale siedzenie tu samotnie nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Westchnął. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że umarła - odparł wreszcie. - Jeszcze nie tak dawno widziałem jej wesołą twarz, słyszałem jej perlisty śmiech… a teraz nie żyje. - Ale ty tak - powiedziała spokojnie Arctica. - Nie po to, żeby tu siedzieć i rozpaczać. Tylko iść dalej. Zerknął na nią, a wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Z jakiegoś powodu, zrobiło mu się znacznie lżej na duchu. Ponownie westchnął, rozprostowując przyciągniętą do piersi nogę, tak, że ta teraz również zwisała ze skalnej półki, i oparł się obiema dłońmi o chropowate podłoże, odchylając się lekko do tyłu. Chłodny jaskiniowy wiatr uraczył go przyjemnym dreszczem. Oboje siedzieli teraz w milczeniu, spoglądając na wioskę. Vox mimo wszystko cieszył się, że Arctica zdecydowała się przyjść tu za nim. Nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz w jej głosie było coś, co sprawiało, że natychmiast zapominał o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Głosy innych tak na niego nie działały. - Mogę cię o coś spytać, Arctica? - odezwał się po chwili, spoglądając na towarzyszkę. Odpowiedziała mu lekko zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale przytaknęła. - Widziałem, jak patrzysz na mapę, którą wykradliśmy Kraavosowi. O co chodzi? Tym razem to ona westchnęła. - Początkowo wydawało mi się to głupie, ale… - odparła. - Teraz jestem pewna, że już wcześniej widziałam tę mapę. Vox uniósł brew. - Wiele lat temu, ja i Nero wyruszyliśmy na odległą wyspę, by skończyć z tamtejszym handlem niewolnikami - wyjaśniła Arctica. - On udawał pirata i łowcę, a ja jego niewolnicę. Niestety… nie wszystko poszło do końca zgodnie z planem. Król wykrył nasz podstęp i zmusił Nero do walk na arenie. A ze mnie zrobił swoją… zdobycz. - Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. - To właśnie wtedy powiedział mi o skarbie dającym wielką moc. I o mapie do niego, którą miał zdobyć tylko najszlachetniejszy i najsilniejszy wojownik, jakiego nosiła tamta ziemia. Dlatego organizował walki. By go wyłonić i zdobyć mapę dla siebie. - Nero ją zdobył. Pokiwała głową. - Wtedy nie przykuwałam do niej większej uwagi - byłam zbyt przejęta tym, by Nero nie zginął. I bym ja nie zginęła. Ale teraz, kiedy bliżej się jej przyjrzałam… I kiedy usłyszałam to, co mówił o niej Auerieus… Jestem pewna, że to ta sama mapa. Po powrocie na Artas Nui oddaliśmy ją do Wielkiej Biblioteki i musiała leżeć tam przez te wszystkie lata, dopóki Kraavos nie przybył jej szukać. To było… na kilka lat przed tym, jak Nero zaginął. Vox wykrzywił kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu. - Wygląda na to, że wszystko próbuje ci o nim przypomnieć - stwierdził. Ponownie przytaknęła, spuszczając wzrok i uśmiechając się smutno. - Opowiedz mi o nim. Zerknęła na niego pytająco. - O Nero - powiedział Toa Dźwięku. - Nie mówiłaś o nim zbyt wiele. Jaki on był? Arctica odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając w kierunku wioski i zamyśliła się, przywołując wspomnienia swojego przyjaciela. - On był… niezwykły - odparła po chwili. - Pamiętam, jak na jednej z wypraw rozbiliśmy się na jakiejś wyspie. Byłam mocno ranna, nie mogłam chodzić. On czuwał nade mną całą noc, ani na chwilę nie zmrużając oczu, i przelewał we mnie swoją moc Toa, dopóki rany się nie zagoiły. Wiele razy tak robił. Poświęcał się dla mnie, choć wcale nie musiał. Troszczył się o mnie, przejmował się mną, kiedy inni tego nie robili. I nie tylko mną - wszystkimi, których przysięgał chronić. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak oddanego sprawie, której służył. Wszystko co robił - dla mnie i dla innych - było bez skazy. Oczywiście, nie mógł być idealny… - Na moment umilkła. - Ale w moich oczach był. - Kochałaś go? - Nadal kocham. Vox skinął powoli głową. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się nieco dziwnie z tym faktem. Niezręcznie. Może nawet czuł w sobie lekką zazdrość. Choć nie wiedział dlaczego. W porównaniu tym, co Nero dla niej zrobił, Vox był dla Arctici nikim. To oczywiste, że kochała tamtego mężczyznę. Mimo to fakt, że na tym świecie był ktoś, kogo uważała za bardziej bliskiego sobie od Voxa, nieco go przygnębiał. Nie uważał, że zasłużył na to po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Choć były to głupie myśli. Dlaczego się nimi przejmował? - Hej, Vox - odezwała się Toa Lodu po chwili milczenia. - Mogę cię o coś prosić? Wbiła w niego swoje spojrzenie. Vox po raz pierwszy ujrzał w jej błękitnych oczach promyk nadziei. Przytaknął. - Czy kiedy to wszystko się skończy… kiedy nie będzie już wojny… Czy… pomożesz mi odnaleźć Nero? Zawahał się. Miał zamiar poświęcić się poszukiwaniom Zaldiara, kiedy zakończą już tę wojnę. Po to przybył na tę wyspę. Po to został Toa. Tak przynajmniej twierdził. Poza tym, obawiał się, co stanie się z nim, kiedy Arctica odzyska swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Obawiał się, że znów zostanie sam. Jeśli jednak to miało uczynić ją szczęśliwą… - Tak - odrzekł. - Obiecuję. 'Rozdział 4' Podziemny strumień spływał mozolnie po skalnej ścianie, cicho szumiąc, i wpadał z pluskiem do niewielkiego jaskiniowego jeziorka. Delikatnie falująca tafla wody odbijała wizerunek Dalli, oświetlanej jasnobłękitnym blaskiem światłorośli. Dziewczyna siedziała przy brzegu z podwiniętymi kolanami i spoglądała na odbijającą jej postać powierzchnię w przenikliwej ciszy. Dalla znajdowała się teraz w jednej z bocznych jaskiniowych odnóg, z dala od wioski, mogła więc być spokojna, że nikt nie będzie jej tu przeszkadzał. Musiała wszystko przemyśleć. Mijał już drugi tydzień, a jej wciąż było trudno przyzwyczaić się do swej postaci jako Toa. Choć nadal przypominała siebie jako Matorankę - nosiła tę samą maskę, zbroję w tych samych kolorach, nawet poruszała się w ten sam nieśmiały i niepewny sposób - czuła się dziwnie obco w nowym ciele. Fakt, że spoglądała z góry na tych, którzy do tej pory byli z nią na równi wydawał jej się nie na miejscu, miała również wrażenie, że powinność, jaką przed nią postawiono, mogła ją przerosnąć. Skupiła się, mrużąc oczy, i wbiła spojrzenie w wodę przed sobą, próbując sięgnąć do swej mocy żywiołu. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Rebis trenował ją w walce bronią - mimo jej początkowych sprzeciwów - lecz nie wychodziło jej to zbyt dobrze. Miała nadzieję, że we władaniu żywiołem będzie radziła sobie lepiej, choć póki co nic na to nie wskazywało - woda nawet nie drgnęła, mimo że Dalla starała się wpłynąć na nią ze wszystkich sił. Westchnęła, podnosząc niewielki kamień i ciskając nim w wodę, zmuszając ją do gwałtowniejszego falowania. Może po prostu nie nadawała się na Toa, pomyślała. Może to nie jej pisane było zostać Toa, a komuś innemu? Nie wątpiła w wybory Auerieusa - w końcu to głównie dzięki niemu Dalli i pozostałym udało się przetrwać te cztery lata w jednym kawałku - lecz nawet najlepsi popełniali błędy. I Dalla miała wrażenie, że wybór jej na Toa był właśnie jednym z nich. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Odwróciła się i ujrzała nadchodzącego Rebisa. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, po czym obróciła głowę i ponownie spojrzała na taflę jeziora. - Szukam cię od dobrej godziny - powiedział Toa Ognia. - Nie było cię na treningu. - Wiem. Usiadł przy niej, a wtedy Dalla zerknęła na niego z ukosa. Miał zatroskaną minę, choć ze wszystkich sił starał się to ukryć. - Nie powinnaś ich opuszczać - mówił dalej. - Nie potrafię walczyć. Zaśmiał się. Krótko i ciepło, sprawiając, że Toa Wody na moment zapomniała o zmartwieniach. - Te treningi są właśnie po to, byś się nauczyła - odparł. W odpowiedzi Dalla pokręciła głową. - Nie rozumiesz - powiedziała. - Trenujemy już od tygodnia, a ja nie robię żadnych postępów. Tak samo nie radzę sobie z żywiołem - dodała, wskazując dłonią na falującą powierzchnię wody. - Po prostu… nie nadaję się na Toa. - Spuściła wzrok. Rebis, chcąc jakoś ją pocieszyć, odezwał się po chwili: - Przecież nie wszyscy od razu umieją posługiwać się żywiołem. To przyjdzie z czasem, tak jak u mnie. Ponownie pokręciła głową. - Ty nauczyłeś się go używać już na drugi dzień po tym, jak zostałeś Toa - odparła. - Ja jestem Toa już od kilkunastu dni i nadal tego nie potrafię. - Westchnęła smutno. - Auerieus… źle wybrał. Jest mnóstwo osób, które nadają się na Toa bardziej niż ja… - Ale to nie ich imię było wyryte w Kamieniu - zauważył Rebis. - I to nie Auerieus je wyrył. Podniosła wzrok. Tak, miał rację. To nie Auerieus wybrał, komu przekazać ten Kamień Toa. To Hikira, która przelała w niego swoją moc w swych ostatnich chwilach przed śmiercią. Ale… czy Auerieus naprawdę uważał jej wybór za słuszny? I czy ten wybór w ogóle był słuszny? Dalla ufała Hikirze, z jakiegoś powodu nawet bardziej niż większości pozostałych Toa. Więc jeśli Hikira uważała, że Dalla zasługuje na bycie Toa, dlaczego ona sama w to wątpiła? - Auerieus zwołał spotkanie - powiedział po chwili milczenia Rebis. - Chce, żebyś na nim była. Powinniśmy już iść. Spojrzała na niego. - Mówił, po co to spotkanie? - zapytała. - Nie - odparł Toa Ognia, wzruszając ramionami, i natychmiast dodał: - Ale widać było po nim, że to coś poważnego. - Uśmiechnął się z lekka. Dalla pokiwała głową, po czym podniosła się. Była teraz Toa, więc powinna zachowywać się jak Toa. - Zatem chodźmy - powiedziała. *** Parę chwil później dotarli przed wejście do jednego z bocznych tuneli, gdzie czekała na nich już pozostała część ekipy. Auerieus, Izaki, Ragan, Purrik, Kaleva, Vox i Arctica zerknęli na dwójkę przybyłych Toa - w ich spojrzeniu widać było, że czekali na nich dość długo. Rebis jedynie wyszczerzył się przepraszająco i zwrócił ku Auerieusowi. - Jesteśmy - powiedział. - Trochę to zajęło, ale ostatecznie dała się przekonać. - Zerknął na Dallę z kąśliwym uśmiechem. Zmrużyła oczy, chcąc zgromić go wzrokiem, lecz jednocześnie musiała walczyć z oblewającym jej twarz rumieńcem, gdy na moment spojrzenia pozostałych Toa skupiły się na niej. Mimo wszystko nie miała za złe Rebisowi, że rzucił ten komentarz. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła się przy nim znacznie lepiej, bez względu na to, co robił. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo był dla niej ważny. Zrobiło jej się głupio, że w ciągu ostatnich dni unikała jego towarzystwa. - Wygląda na to, że mamy już wszystkich - odezwał się Auerieus i odwrócił w stronę wejścia do tunelu. - Możemy wyruszać. - Dokąd tak właściwie idziemy? - zapytał Kaleva. Pozostali również chcieliby poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Im również Toa Plazmy nie zdradził, jaki jest cel spotkania. Mężczyzna przystanął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, lecz żaden ze stojących za jego plecami Toa nie mógł tego zobaczyć. - Na spotkanie z załogą „''Chimery''” - odparł i ruszył przed siebie podziemnym korytarzem. Pozostali jedynie spojrzeli po sobie i po chwili podążyli jego śladem. Przez następne kilkanaście minut przemierzali pomału jaskiniowy tunel, prowadzeni przez Auerieusa. Wijące się na skalnych ścianach światłorośla oświetlały im drogę, choć ich blask był zbyt słaby, by rozjaśnić cały korytarz, pozostawiając go w półmroku i nadając obecnej chwili jeszcze większej tajemniczości. Toa nie byli już pod powierzchnią Artas Nui - tunel, którym teraz szli, był częścią sieci podziemnych dróg, sięgających nawet kilkanaście kio poza miasto, kończąc się dopiero przy wyjściach na niewielkich wysepkach otaczających metropolię. Wysepkach takich jak ta, do której podziemi Toa właśnie zmierzali. Wreszcie zaczęło do nich docierać światło, bijące z groty, do której się zbliżali. Spośród całej ekipy jedynie Auerieus, Ragan, Vox i Arctica byli wcześniej w tej części podziemi - z czego ostatnia trójka kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Toa przejęli z miastowych portów jeden ze statków. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się ujrzeć tak oszałamiającego widoku jak ten, który zastali, dotarłszy na miejsce. Cała jaskinia została przekształcona w podziemny dok, w którym cumował właśnie pokaźnych rozmiarów żaglowiec, dumnie kołyszący się na delikatnie falujących wodach jaskiniowej rzeki, odgrodzonej od oceanu potężną, metalową bramą u wylotu groty. Kadłub okrętu pokrywało drewniane poszycie, a jego dwa maszty wznosiły się wysoko ponad głowy Toa, zostawiając zaledwie kilka bio odstępu do sklepienia jaskini. Choć żagle statku były w tej chwili zwinięte, oczom przybyłych dało się dostrzec skrawki ich śnieżnobiałego materiału. Na dziobie okrętu widniał kunsztowny galion, umiejscowiony pod bukszprytem, przypominający głowę gniewnej bestii z rozdziawioną paszczą, odsłaniającą dziesiątki ostrych zębów. „''Chimera''” prezentowała się zachwycająco. Toa zatrzymali się na brzegu, do którego przytwierdzone były grube cumy, na których zaczął już powoli gromadzić się osad z jaskiniowych pyłów. Podnieśli głowy, spoglądając na „''Chimerę''”. Na linach okrętu dostrzegli poruszającą się zwinnie niczym pająk po swej sieci Matorankę, do ich uszu dobiegły też pojedyncze polecenia wydawane przez kogoś na pokładzie - zapewne kapitana. - Schowaliście w jaskini cały statek? - odezwał się Rebis, nie kryjąc podziwu i nie odrywając wzroku od żaglowca. Auerieus uśmiechnął się z lekka i skinął reszcie, by ruszyli za nim, samemu kierując się w stronę opuszczonego trapu. Po chwili znaleźli się na deskach pokładu. Przed sobą ujrzeli odwróconą do nich plecami niską postać w szerokim kapeluszu i ciemnym płaszczu, spod którego wystawały dwie nogi - jedna w zielonym pancerzu, druga zastąpiona drewnianym kołkiem. Na ramieniu postaci siedział niewielki, skrzydlaty Rahi, skrzeczący raz po raz. Oprócz owego mężczyzny na pokładzie znajdowało się też kilkoro krzątających się Matoran, którym jegomość w kapeluszu od czasu do czasu wydawał instrukcje. Skupiony na swych podwładnych, kapitan na zauważył przyjścia Toa. - Jest piękna - powiedział Auerieus, podchodząc do niego. Kapitan pokiwał głową, zupełnie niewzruszony, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przybycia drużyny. - Po takiej pracy, w jaką w nią włożyłem, lepiej, żeby była piękna, ha! - odparł, śmiejąc się rubasznie, po czym obrócił się w stronę pozostałych Toa. - Więc to są ci nieszczęśnicy, którzy mają wyruszyć z nami w rejs, hm? Teraz, gdy stał do nich przodem, Toa mogli się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Kapitan pod płaszczem nosił szarawo-zielony pancerz, naznaczony licznymi bruzdami i rysami, a na jego twarzy widniała Kanohi Zatth, spod której spoglądała na przybyszów para bystrych, jasnozielonych oczu. Prawa ręka mężczyzny spoczywała oparta na biodrze, miejsce drugiej zastępował zaś srebrzysty hak. - Kapitan pełną gębą - mruknął po cichu Purrik. - Brakuje mu tylko opaski na oku. Auerieus stanął obok kapitana i również oparł dłonie na biodrach. Wyglądali naprawdę podobnie, stojąc teraz blisko siebie. Sposób, w jaki się poruszali, sposób, w jaki mówili… Wyglądali jak dwaj doświadczeni przywódcy, choć Toa Plazmy zapewne nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kimś takim właśnie się stanie. - Powierzam ci tych ludzi, kapitanie - rzekł. - Dbaj o nich. Przez najbliższe tygodnie ten statek będzie ich jedynym domem. - Ha! Możesz być spokojny, stary druhu - odparł Matoranin. - Dopilnuję, by czuli się tu jak u siebie w domu. Mężczyzna w Zatth wyszczerzył się, splótł ręce za plecami i zrobił krok do przodu, stukając kołkiem o pokład i lustrując Toa wzrokiem. Siedzący na jego ramieniu Rahi kołysał się lekko w przód i w tył w rytm jego kroków. - Witajcie, szczury lądowe. Jestem Oduna, kapitan „''Chimery''” - przedstawił się. - To oznacza, że również wasz kapitan. Nie myślcie sobie, że skoro jesteście wyżsi o całe bio to będziecie mieć na tej łajbie lekko. Staliście się częścią załogi, czy się wam to podoba czy nie, a to oznacza, że podlegacie mi i słuchacie moich poleceń. Od teraz będzie jeść, spać, a nawet drapać się po tyłku tylko za moją zgodą. Czy to jasne? Auerieus pokręcił głową z politowaniem, widząc zmieszane miny kompanów. - Nie jesteś dla nich za ostry? - Staram się tylko robić dobre wrażenie - odrzekł Oduna z uśmiechem, odwracając głowę ku Toa Plazmy, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do drużyny. - A teraz, gdy pogadankę mamy już za sobą, czy jesteście… - Urwał, gdy wspinająca się do tej pory po linach Matoranka zeskoczyła na pokład i wylądowała na deskach opodal kapitana. Nosiła na sobie biało-niebieski pancerz i przywdziewała na twarzy błękitną Kanohi Kakamę, skrywającą parę tryskających energią żółtych oczu, które zabłyszczały, gdy ich spojrzenie spoczęło na nowo przybyłych Toa. Dziewczyna splotła dłonie i westchnęła z zachwytu, wpatrując się w ekipę. - Więc to są ci Toa, którzy z nami popłyną? - spytała. - Jeden z nich wygląda jakby miał chorobę morską - zachichotała, wskazując palcem na Kalevę. Toa Kamienia zmieszał się, na co Matoranka odpowiedziała jeszcze bardziej gromkim śmiechem. - Do pioruna, Kaneo! - huknął Oduna, uciszając ją. - Co ty tu wyprawiasz? Miałaś mocować liny! Tamta jedynie wywróciła oczami. - Skończyłam już swoją robotę, kapitanie. Otamar mocuje ostatnie liny - odparła, wskazując palcem w górę. Pozostali spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli Matoranina w biało-pomarańczowej zbroi, zawieszonego na krawędzi bocianiego gniazda. Dostrzegłszy Toa w dole, Matoranin uśmiechnął się i pomachał do nich, po czym wrócił do swojej pracy. Kapitan mruknął, niezadowolony, że nie udało mu się odpędzić niesfornego marynarza. - W takim razie - odezwał się - możesz towarzyszyć mi w oprowadzaniu naszych kamratów po statku. Nie czekając na zgodę Kaneo - która i tak była zbyt podekscytowana obecnością Toa, by odmówić - Oduna skinął reszcie, by za nim podążali, po czym zmierzył w kierunku zejścia prowadzącego do wnętrza żaglowca. Jeszcze nim zeszli pod pokład, Dalla dostrzegła Matoranina w czerwonym pancerzu szorującego pokład przy lewej falszburcie. Pracował w ciszy i do tej pory nie rzucał się w oczy - dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że wcześniej go tam nie było. Niespodziewanie obrócił głowę i wbił wzrok w Toa Wody, wyglądając spod srebrno-bordowej Kanohi Ruru. W jego oczach było coś… niepokojącego. Dalla natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, czując dreszcz biegnący jej po plecach. Po chwili ponownie spojrzała w kierunku Matoranina, lecz on już na nią nie patrzył. Z jakiegoś powodu nagle Dalla zaczęła czuć się dziwnie nieswojo na tym statku. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując odpędzić od siebie te myśli, i dołączyła do pozostałych, znikając pod pokładem. *** Choć „''Chimera''” mimo swych imponujących rozmiarów nadal była stosunkowo małym statkiem, jej wnętrze wcale nie dawało tego po sobie poznać. I choć Oduna zapowiedział im surowe warunki, każdy z Toa otrzymał dla siebie własną kajutę - dzielone należały jedynie do załogi. Zupełnie tak, jakby Matoranie chcieli zapewnić im najbardziej komfortowy - na ile oczywiście pozwalały warunki - rejs, zdając sobie sprawę, jak ważna jest rola Toa w postawionym przed nimi zadaniu - mimo że nie wszyscy członkowie drużyny byli tego świadomi. Po zwiedzeniu niemal wszystkich pomieszczeń na żaglowcu, kapitan zaprowadził ich pod drzwi ostatniej sali. Pomieszczenie były znacznie większe od pozostałych - swym rozmiarem ustępowało jedynie przed główną salą przeznaczoną na rozmowy strategiczne i planowanie, znajdującej się na dolnym pokładzie. Wszystkie z jej czterech ścian obwieszone były najróżniejszymi broniami - zarówno białymi jak i dystansowymi - i wśród natłoku połyskujących srebra i czerni Toa dopiero po chwili dostrzegli niewielką postać Matoranina w Szlachetnej Kanohi Hau na twarzy, siedzącego na niewielkim drewnianym stoliku pod ścianą, polerującego właśnie jeden z wielu obecnych w kajucie mieczy. Sam Matoranin również dopiero po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę z przybycia ekipy. Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. - Widzę, kapitanie, że przyprowadziłeś do mnie naszych rejsowych gości - odezwał się, skinąwszy Odunie. Następnie wstał i ukłonił się przed Toa. - Witajcie, jestem Huvatu, Fe-Matoranin. Można powiedzieć, że jestem tutejszym… specem od uzbrojenia. - Czy twój mały projekt jest już gotowy? - zapytał kapitan. Toa spojrzeli na mężczyznę zdziwionym wzrokiem. Jedynie Auerieus lekko się uśmiechnął. Jak zawsze musiał wiedzieć coś więcej od pozostałych. - Tak jest, kapitanie - powiedział Huvatu, podchodząc do pary jednych z zawieszonych na ścianie broni. - Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie pracowałem nad niczym innym. - Oooch… - westchnęła Kaneo z nutą zawodu w głosie. - To znaczy że nie skończyłeś robić dla mnie tych sztyletów? Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. - Ale obiecałeś… - Priorytety, moja droga, priorytety - odparł Fe-Matoranin, po czym zwrócił się do Toa Ognia: - Rebis, tak? Słyszałem, że w ostatnim czasie straciłeś swoje miecze. Czerwony Toa jedynie uśmiechnął się nerwowo i podrapał po potylicy. - Tak, to prawda… - odrzekł. - Ale znalazłem już na nie zastępstwo - dodał, wyciągając dwa niewielkie szare ostrza, wykradzione jakiś czas temu ze składu broni dronów. Nie należały do najlepszych, ale dobrze sprawdzały się podczas treningów z Dallą. Huvatu obrzucił je wzgardliwym spojrzeniem. - Z całym szacunkiem, nie wydaje mi się, by była to broń odpowiednia dla ciebie. Rebis uniósł brew. - Służyły mi całkiem nieźle… - Ale nie odzwierciedlają dobrze swojego posiadacza - powiedział Fe-Matoranin. - Brak im charakteru, osobowości, charyzmy, widać, że były stworzone przez maszyny… Oczywiście, nie mogę cię za to winić, wiem, że nie miałeś zbyt dużego wyboru, jeśli o to chodzi… Jednak zasługujesz na coś lepszego. - Myślałem, że to umiejętności właściciela czynią broń dobrą, a nie jej wygląd. - Och, proszę cię. - Huvatu pokręcił głową. - Tak próbują wmówić nam ci, którzy sami posługują się marnymi podróbkami prawdziwego oręża… Ja jednak jestem mistrzem w swoim fachu i nie mogę tak zwyczajnie na to pozwalać. - Zdjął ze ściany dwa lśniące, złociste ostrza i wręczył je Rebisowi. - Proszę, mam nadzieję, że od dziś zechcesz walczyć tym. Wykonałem je jako ostatnie, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że są gorsze. Zrobione ze wzmocnionej Protostali, mogą wytrzymać najwyższe temperatury, idealne do przewodzenia mocy Ognia. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Rebis przez moment wpatrywał się w miecze, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Bronie przypominały mu nieco jego wcześniejszy oręż, były jednak mniej zakrzywione, bardziej… eleganckie, na swój sposób. Ich ostrza były idealnie gładkie, na tyle, by Toa Ognia mógł ujrzeć w ich złotej powierzchni swoje odbicie. Po chwili jego oczy zabłyszczały. Jeszcze jako Matoranin był poszukiwaczem skarbów - i teraz czuł się tak, jakby właśnie odnalazł kolejny skarb. - Skoro nalegasz… - Wyszczerzył się i schował miecze do pochew. - Raganie - Huvatu zwrócił się teraz do Toa Ziemi - podobno z twoją bronią stało się to samo. Mężczyzna w Ruru skinął głową, uśmiechając się. - Dla mnie też masz jakiś prezent? - zapytał. - Och, to chyba nie będzie już dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. - Matoranin roześmiał się, po czym przekazał Raganowi masywnie, srebrzyste wiertło. - Wiem, że to nie to samo, co twój młot, powinno się jednak dobrze sprawować w twoich rękach. W końcu jesteś Toa Ziemi. Ragan uniósł wiertło w dłoni i nacisnął spust widniejący na uchwycie, wprawiając świder w ruch. Idealnie wyważone. - Cóż, nie mogę narzekać - odezwał się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Huvatu również się uśmiechnął, widząc, że owoc jego pracy przypadł Toa Ziemi do gustu - a znając przywiązanie Ragana do przeszłości, taka zmiana broni mogła się spotkać z całkowicie odmienną reakcją. - Dallo - powiedział, spoglądając na Toa Wody. - Jaka jest twoja broń? Dziewczyna drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia. Dopiero po chwili odparła, speszona: - Ja… nie mam żadnej. - Spuściła wzrok. - Przez ostatni tydzień trenowałam z Rebisem różnymi rodzajami broni, żeby znaleźć tę, z którą idzie mi najlepiej, ale… - I z którą czujesz się najpewniej? Zamyśliła się. - Chyba… chyba z włócznią - powiedziała po jakimś czasie. - To broń, którą znam najdłużej. Matoranin Żelaza skinął głową. - Tak myślałem. Włócznia to idealna broń dla kogoś twojej budowy. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie z nią najlepiej sobie radzisz. - Po tych słowach wręczył Dalli długą, grawerowaną włócznię, zakończoną niewielkim, srebrzystym grotem i dwoma ostrzami po bokach, schodzącymi się łukowato ku środkowi. Jej drzewce przyozdabiały niewielkie granatowe kryształki, odbijające blask czerwonego Kamienia Świetlnego, rozjaśniającego całe pomieszczenie. - Trafiłem z tymi niebieskimi akcentami. Pasują do twojej zbroi. Dalla zarumieniła się, nieprzyzwyczajona do jakichkolwiek komplementów, i chwyciła włócznię w swoje dłonie. Mimo swych rozmiarów była zadziwiająco lekka - przypominała Dalli jej dawną włócznię, którą dzierżyła jeszcze jako strażniczka Wielkiej Biblioteki, była jednak znacznie bardziej imponująca. - Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho. W ciągu następnych kilkunastu minut Huvatu wręczył pozostałym Toa ich bronie - Purrik otrzymał dwa olbrzymie, lecz równie lekkie co włócznia Dalli miecze, mogące zostać umocowane na jego plecach, tworząc imitację skrzydeł, Izaki został obdarowany parą kolczastych ostrzy, które oprócz walki wręcz mogły również posłużyć jako narty śnieżne, Kaleva natomiast dostał coś, co swym wyglądałem przypominało połączenie ząbkowanej piły z młotem pneumatycznym - gdyż, jak twierdził Huvatu, nie mógł zdecydować się, która z broni będzie lepiej pasować do Toa-wynalazcy. Wręczywszy broń wszystkim z „zielonych” członków ekipy, Huvatu zatrzymał się przed Voxem i stojącą obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w kostkach Arctici. - Voxie - odezwał się. - Wiem, że wciąż masz swój miecz, może jednak zechciałbyś… - Podziękuję - odparł Toa, skinąwszy dłonią, i położył rękę na spoczywającej przy pasie pochwie z Dźwiękowym Ostrzem. - Moja broń dobrze mi służy. - Ale jest dość… znoszona - zauważył Matoranin. Vox uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Ich też niedługo takie będą - powiedział, wskazując skinięciem głowy na resztę drużyny. - Poza tym, moje ostrza ma dla mnie… pewną sentymentalną wartość. Huvatu powoli przytaknął. - Rozumiem - odparł, po czym spojrzał na Toa Lodu. - Arctica? - To samo, co Vox - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Trudno mi będzie rozstać się z moimi siostrami. - Założyła dłonie za głowę i zacisnęła palce na rękojeściach zawieszonych na jej plecach Mroźnych Ostrzy. Fe-Matoranin wzruszył ramionami. - Skoro tak uważacie… - odrzekł. - Kaneo! - krzyknął do Vo-Matoranki. - Może znajdą się dla ciebie jednak jakieś bronie… W następnej chwili salę wypełnił okrzyk radości uradowanej żeglarki. - Więc… co teraz? - odezwał się Purrik, kiedy Toa skończyli już oglądać swoje oręże. - Teraz, chcę, abyście przygotowali się dobrze do jutrzejszej podróży - rzekł Auerieus, wodząc wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu. Drużyna wbiła w niego swoje zdumione spojrzenia. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Toa Plazmy dodał, uśmiechając się: - Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Jutrzejszego dnia wypływacie w rejs. *** Dalla stała przy falszburcie, opierając się o reling, i spoglądała w dół, na swoje odbicie w wodzie. Po raz kolejny. Z zewnątrz wyglądała jak bohaterka - zwłaszcza teraz, z włócznią gotową do zebrania pierwszych rys w walce. Ale kim była wewnątrz? Nieśmiałą, bojaźliwą Matoranką ze starożytnej biblioteki czy wojowniczką, gotową poświęcić swoje życie dla innych? W głębi duszy chciała porzucić swój dawny wizerunek i stać się tym, kim chciano, żeby była - zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedział jej dziś wcześniej Rebis. Chciała stać się prawdziwą Toa. Choć wiedziała, że nie będzie to dla niej łatwe. Usłyszała ze plecami stukot i odwróciła się. Jej oczom ukazał się Oduna, idący ku niej niezgrabnym krokiem, ze swym srebrzystym przyjacielem na ramieniu. Dalla uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i skinęła mu głową. On zrobił to samo. - Podziwiasz swoją nową broń, ha? - zapytał kapitan dziarskim tonem. - Można tak powiedzieć - odparła Dalla i ponownie wbiła wzrok w taflę wody. Matoranin zmarszczył czoło. - Nie jesteś zbyt dobra w ukrywaniu emocji, kamracie - stwierdził, przystając obok niej. Również oparł ręce na relingu, choć ze względu na swój wzrost nie mógł podążyć za spojrzeniem Toa, gdyż nadburcie sięgało mu niewiele poniżej brody. - Powiedz, co ci chodzi po głowie? Westchnęła. - Ja tylko… - zaczęła. - Zastanawiam się, czy dam sobie radę jako Toa. Czy sprostam zadaniu, jakie przede mną stoi. Kapitan roześmiał się donośnie swoim grubym głosem. - Wszyscy na początku tak mówią, ha - rzekł. W odpowiedzi Dalla uniosła brew. Spojrzała na niego. - Podróżowałeś już z jakimiś Toa? - zapytała. Ponownie śmiech. - I to z iloma, ha! - powiedział Oduna. - Było ich tak wielu, że aż sam nie potrafię ich zliczyć. I za każdym razem to samo: wątpili w siebie, uważali, że nie nadają się na bohaterów… Spędzali całe dnie, rozmyślając nad swoim przeznaczeniem, wyobrażasz to sobie? Ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, potrafili pokazać, że nie przez przypadek noszą imię Toa. - Uderzył wierzchem swego haka o otwartą dłoń. - Z tobą z pewnością będzie tak samo, ha! Dalla wykrzywiła kąciki ust w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło na swoim sercu. - Dziękuję, kapitanie - odparła. - Nie… nie spodziewałam się po panu takich słów. - Posłuchaj, dziewczyno. Wielu ludzi ma mnie za oschłego, nieprzystępnego brutala, bo mam hak zamiast dłoni i kołek w miejscu nogi - rzekł Oduna, stukając drewnianą protezą o deski pokładu. - Ale czy to, że tak wyglądam, od razu musi sprawiać, że taki jestem? Powiem ci, serce mam we właściwym miejscu. - Uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w pierś. - Czy inaczej przygarnąłbym takiego rozkosznego malucha? Co, Az? - powiedział, gładząc siedzącego mu na ramieniu towarzysza po srebrzystym dziobie. Az odpowiedział mu cichym skrzeknięciem, mrużąc delikatnie oczy. Dalla zachichotała, widząc, jak mały skrzydlaty Rahi ociera się głową o maskę starego wilka morskiego, lekko skrzecząc. Nie dziwiła się, że Oduna ma taką a nie inną reputację - w końcu sama miała o nim, do tej pory, podobne zdanie. Ujrzenie go w takiej sytuacji było dość zabawne, ale i na swój sposób urocze. Dalla nigdy nie była naocznym świadkiem wytworzenia się bliższej więzi między osobą a Rahi - zwłaszcza, że na Artas Nui nie było ich zbyt wiele. Oduna i Az wyglądali jednak, jakby naprawdę byli… przyjaciółmi. - Wykradłem go lata temu z dworu jednego z arystokratów na Południowych Wyspach, skąd pochodzę, jeszcze kiedy byłem zwyczajnym żeglarzem - mówił dalej Matoranin, nie przestając głaskać swojego kompana. - Drań zmuszał go do siedzenia w klatce całymi dniami! Ale Az to wolny duch… za kratkami pęka mu serce. Toa Wody uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak Rahi próbuje potrzeć skrzydłem o twarz kapitana, jakby chciał odwzajemnić przyjemny gest, jakim raczył go jego pan. Ptak wbił w nią spojrzenie swoich małych oczu, zaskrzeczał i wzbił się w powietrze, po chwili lądując na ramieniu Dalli. Zdumiona dziewczyna odchyliła się do tyłu, zaraz potem jednak uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz, gdy Az zaczął latać dookoła jej głowy, a jego metalowe pióra delikatnie muskały jej maskę, łaskocząc ją. - Patrz, polubił cię, ha! - roześmiał się kapitan. Az wykonał jeszcze kilka okrążeń w powietrzu dookoła Dalli, która nieudolnie próbowała pochwycić go w swoje ręce, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni szczerze się bawiąc. Wreszcie Rahi przysiadł na ramieniu kapitana, który obserwował całą sytuację z uśmiechem, a Dalla oparła się o nadburcie, dopiero po chwili przestając się śmiać. Spojrzała w bok i jej wzrok spoczął na żeglarzu, którego widziała już wcześniej - Matoraninowi w srebrno-czerwonej Ruru. Stał przy burcie, odwrócony do Toa i Oduny plecami, i zdawał się sprawdzać coś przy linach, choć - podobnie jak poprzednim razem - Dalla miała wrażenie, że jeszcze niedawno go tam nie było. - Jeśli mogę zapytać, kapitanie… - odezwała się, wskazując na Matoranina. - Poznałam już wszystkich członków załogi, ale… tego nie. Oduna spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. - Ach, Aparu… - rzekł. - Nic dziwnego, ha. Nie lubi rozmów. To typ samotnika. - Zerknął na nią. - Zupełnie jak ty. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Samotnika? - Cóż, można powiedzieć, że jego przeszłość jest dość… problematyczna - odparł kapitan. - To znaczy? Mężczyzna westchnął. - Jest w mojej załodze od niedawna - zaczął wyjaśniać. - Jest jednym z Matoran odbitych z rąk dronów. Te szkarady wymazały mu pamięć. Przez długi czas siedział bez celu w jaskini - w końcu trudno jest się czymś zająć, kiedy nie ma się pojęcia, co się robiło do tej pory w życiu - okazał się mieć jednak sporą wiedzę i doświadczenie w żeglarstwie… Oczywiście nie wiedział, skąd ją ma. Przygarnąłem go pod swoje skrzydła, tak, jak przygarnąłem Aza, ha. - Zamyślił się. - Wiem, że może się wydawać dziwny, ale to dobry żeglarz. Ręczę za niego. Dalla pokiwała pomału głową. Teraz, kiedy poznała historię tego Matoranina - a przynajmniej tę jej część, którą on sam pamiętał - zaczynała powoli rozumieć jego dziwne zachowanie. Oduna miał rację, byli do siebie podobni, ale nie tylko ze względu na swoją samotniczą naturę. Domyślała się, że początkowo Aparu czuł się obco wśród innych po utracie pamięci, zupełnie tak, jak ona czuła się obco zaraz po przemianie w Toa. Zastanawiała się, czy jemu udało się przezwyciężyć swoje obawy i znaleźć swoje miejsce wśród reszty załogi. Naprawdę mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo przypuszczała. - Idź już, kamracie - dobiegł ją głos Oduny. - Odpocznij dobrze przed jutrzejszą podróżą. Skinęła głową, uśmiechając się, po czym chwyciła w dłoń swoją włócznię i zmierzyła w stronę opuszczonego trapu, chcąc dołączyć do pozostałych. 'Rozdział 5' Nazajutrz, grupy Matoran, Vortixx, Skakdi i innych mieszkańców podziemnych wiosek zebrali się w jaskiniowym doku i obserwowali z przejęciem szykującą się do wyruszenia w rejs „''Chimerę''”. Niektórzy z nich schodzili z drogi przeciskającemu się przez tłumy Toa w srebrnym pancerzu z szarą Kanohi Hau na twarzy, zmierzającemu w stronę statku. Vox miał przy sobie jedynie pochwę z Dźwiękowym Ostrzem i zawieszony przez ramię futerał na gitarę, będącą jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakie zostały mu z tych, które przywiózł ze sobą ze swojej ojczystej wyspy, Neitu. Uznał, że lepiej byłoby zabrać ją na wyprawę, niż jeśli miałby zostawić ją na Artas Nui - gdyż wtedy istniała możliwość, że mógłby już po nią nigdy nie wrócić. Dotarł na brzeg i podniósł głowę, obejmując wzrokiem czekający na niego żaglowiec. Pozostali Toa byli już na pokładzie - przy sterburcie ujrzał Arcticę opartą o reling. Ona po chwili również go zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się, machając do niego ręką. Vox skinął ku niej głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zmierzył w kierunku trapu. Jeszcze nim wszedł na deski, kątem oka dostrzegł idącą w jego stronę postać wojownika Toa w czerwonej zbroi. Hserg. Vox odwrócił się ku niemu i zmusił do lekkiego uśmiechu, choć nawet nie starał się, by ten wyglądał wiarygodnie. Toa Ognia zatrzymał się przy nim. - Vox - zaczął, wciąż mając w głowie jedne z ostatnich słów Hikiry przed śmiercią. „Zaopiekuj się tymi, którymi ja nie będę mogła”. Na moment spuścił wzrok, po czym spojrzał na Toa Dźwięku i powiedział: - Uważaj na siebie. Vox delikatnie skinął głową. Po chwili namysłu Hserg dodał: - Jeśli znajdziecie Kraavosa… - Wiem - przerwał mu Toa Dźwięku, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Możesz być spokojny. Tym razem to Hserg pokiwał głową, uśmiechnąwszy się, rzucił krótkie „Dzięki” i oddalił się, znikając w tłumie zgromadzonych przy brzegu mieszkańców. Vox także się uśmiechnął - tym razem nieco szczerzej - po czym wdrapał się na pokład „''Chimery''”. Podszedł do Arctici, witając się z nią gestem dłoni i zdjął ze swoich pleców pokrowiec, opierając go o nadburcie. - Będziesz muzykował w trakcie podróży? - zapytała Toa Lodu, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Jeśli warunki mi na to pozwolą - odrzekł, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem bagaż Arctici, leżący na ziemi przy nogach dziewczyny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok jego zawartości. Skórzana torba była wypchana po brzegi najróżniejszymi przedmiotami, których kontury przebijały się przez materiał. Przy uchwytach zauważył wystające z pakunku niewielkie, przezroczyste kryształki o nietypowych kształtach, coś jakby lodowe figurki. Vox nie mógł pojąć, jak ktoś może brać tyle ze sobą na wyprawę - on sam wziął tylko dwie rzeczy, z czego jedną nosił zawsze przy sobie. - A ty? Naprawdę potrzebujesz tak wielkiego bagażu? - odezwał się, unosząc brew i spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Z takim obciążeniem „''Chimera''” nie ruszy się z miejsca. Arctica zaśmiała się krótko. - Jeśli uważasz to za wielki bagaż, powinieneś zobaczyć, co Kaleva ze sobą zabrał - odparła, wskazując kciukiem za siebie, po czym zarzuciła swoją torbę na ramię i zeszła pod pokład. Toa Dźwięku powiódł wzrokiem po pokładzie, aż wreszcie dostrzegł Toa Kamienia próbującego podnieść dwa wielgachne worki wypchane narzędziami i częściami maszyn, które z pewnością nie wyglądały na lekkie - nic dziwnego, że Kaleva, nawet mimo swojej masywnej budowy ciała, miał problemy z ich udźwignięciem. Voxa zastanawiało tylko jedno - jakim cudem dał on radę wnieść to wszystko na statek? Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kręcąc głową, po czym podążył za Arcticą, kierując się w stronę kajuty kapitana. Na miejscu zastali Odunę i pozostałą część załogi, a także Rebisa, Dallę, Ragana, Izakiego i Purrika, zgromadzonych wokół wielkiego drewnianego stołu, na którym widniała mapa archipelagu Artas Nui. Az, zamiast zajmować miejsce na ramieniu kapitana, który pochylał się teraz nad stołem, przycupnął na krawędzi jednej z półek i obserwował całą sytuację z przekrzywionym dziobem. - Po zatopieniu „''Zdobywcy''”, pojawiła się poważna luka w blokadzie dookoła Artas Nui - mówił Oduna, wskazując na umieszczone na mapie prostokątne symbole otaczające metropolię, oznaczające statki Armii Nowego Świata. - Nadal nie sprowadzili w tamto miejsce nowych statków, gdyż cały czas łowią szczątki statku Kraavosa. Aby zmniejszyć lukę, postanowili nieco „rozrzedzić” swoją blokadę, co daje nam większą szansę na opuszczenie wyspy. - Powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, przebijemy się przez blokadę zanim statki tych drani zdążą dopłynąć do nas na tyle, byśmy znaleźli się w ich zasięgu. Drużyna pokiwała głowami. - Dobrze, a co z mapą? - zapytał Otamar, sternik, spoglądając na Toa. W odpowiedzi Dalla wyjęła zza pazuchy mistyczną kulę i wyświetliła mapę, obracając poszczególnymi elementami sfery. Przejrzyste wyspy wszechświata zawisły w powietrzu ponad głowami zebranych, a członkowie załogi rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia, szepcząc między sobą. - Fascynujące - odezwał się Izaki, obserwując dryfujące lądy teleskopowym okiem swojej maski - lecz trochę… nieporęczne. Słysząc te słowa, Dalla przekręciła górną połowę kuli i przekazała mapę w ręce Otamara. Świetliste wyspy zawirowały dookoła sfery i po chwili przeistoczyły się w jasny, ciągły strumień energii, wskazujący na jedną ze ścian kajuty. Matoranin Plazmy zagwizdał z podziwu. - Dość jasna wskazówka - powiedział, obracając kulę w dłoniach. Co ciekawe, strumień cały czas wskazywał ten sam kierunek, bez względu na pozycję sfery. Oduna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Więc jesteśmy gotowi do drogi! - zakrzyknął. - Załoga, na stanowiska! Kapitan wyszedł na pokład i podszedł do sterburty, po czym skinął stojącemu przy brzegu Auerieusowi. Toa Plazmy pokiwał głową. - Pomyślnych wiatrów - powiedział, uśmiechając się, po czym dał znak dwóm Skakdi stojących przy olbrzymich dźwigniach po przeciwnych stronach podziemnej rzeki. Na jego sygnał, krępi Zakazianie pociągnęli za wajchy, a wtedy metalowa brama zaczęła otwierać się, powoli i mozolnie, wpuszczając do środka groty silny podmuch wiatru i morską wodę. Fale pod statkiem wezbrały się, lgnąc ku wnętrzu jaskini, by zaraz potem zawrócić i zmierzyć z powrotem ku oceanowi. - Zrzucić cumy! - dało się słyszeć okrzyk kapitana, niemal całkowicie zagłuszony przez szum wody. Uwolniona z uchwytu grubych lin, „''Chimera''” ruszyła z miejsca, płynąc ku swej pierwszej przygodzie. Auerieus wspiął się na skalne wzniesienie, by móc obserwować, jak żaglowiec daje się ponieść falom w kierunku pełnego morza i śledzić dalej wzrokiem jego podróż ku horyzontowi, jeszcze nim stalowe bramy zdążyły na powrót się zamknąć. Skinął na pożegnanie uczestnikom wyprawy, spoglądających na niego z pokładu, okrzykiwanych przez zebranych w jaskini mieszkańców, po czym westchnął głęboko, gdy drzwi bramy przesłoniły mu widok statku. Liczył, że drużynie uda się odnaleźć Słoneczny Kryształ. Był ostatnią nadzieją jego ludzi… i jego samego. Zerknął na Hserga, stojącego opodal, który również wpatrywał się w odpływającą „''Chimerę''”. - Jestem zdumiony, że nie upierałeś się, by wyruszyć razem z nimi - odezwał się. Toa Ognia parsknął, lecz zaraz potem na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł poważny wyraz. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, uwielbiam podróże, ale… - odparł. - Wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostanę na Artas Nui. To moja ojczyzna. - Nie jesteś stąd - zauważył Auerieus. - Ale jestem tu wystarczająco długo, by uznawać tę wyspę za mój dom. - Hserg spojrzał na towarzysza. - Widziałem, jak podnosi się z ziemi po swoim pierwszym upadku po wojnie z piratami z Południa. Widziałem, jak upada znowu. I zobaczę, jak podnosi się po raz kolejny. *** Kaneo, trzymająca w dłoni rozjarzoną pochodnię, przeszyła ze świstem chłodne powietrze, huśtając się na linie i zapaliła rozwieszone wokół masztu lampy, rozświetlając tym samym poranny półmrok. Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze wzejść - o jego obecności za horyzontem świadczyła jedynie słaba, bladawa łuna. Rozpostarte białe żagle falowały lekko, smagane wiatrem. Morze było ciche i spokojne - co nie było niczym niezwykłym, odkąd drony uniemożliwiły jakimkolwiek obcym statkom żeglowanie po tych wodach. Statkom takim jak „''Chimera''”. Toa czuli się tak, jakby wchodzili do paszczy lwa. Nie widzieli jeszcze co prawda żadnych wrogich okrętów, wiedzieli jednak, że są blisko. Na pokładzie, podobnie jak na morzu, również panowała niemalże idealna cisza. Każdy zajęty był swoimi sprawami. Otamar stał za sterem, ściskając go pewnie w dłoniach. Kaneo, która skończyła zapalać lampy, zawisła na jednej z want i podziwiała wschód słońca. Aparu lustrował otoczenie z bocianiego gniazda. Oduna stał pewnie pośrodku baku z rękoma za plecami oraz Azem na ramieniu i obserwował bacznie swoich podwładnych. Huvatu przebywał gdzieś pod pokładem. Purrik i Izaki spoglądali z przejęciem na morze - choć Toa Powietrza co prawda zdarzało się przebywać na statkach jeszcze za czasów, gdy był Matoraninem - głównie wiązało się to z jego kradzieżami - nigdy nie brał udziału w pełnym rejsie, podobnie jak Izaki. Ragan smacznie spał opodal okrętowej nadbudówki, z dłońmi splecionymi za głową. Rebis oraz Dalla siedzieli pod masztem i rozmawiali ze sobą. Kaleva chodził w tę i z powrotem, podziwiając konstrukcję żaglowca - każde nieznane mu rozwiązanie techniczne fascynowało go jako konstruktora, a „''Chimera''” była ich pełna. Arctica natomiast stała samotnie na rufie, wpatrując się w ciszy w oddalające się Artas Nui, w wieczne jarzące się czerwone światła opustoszałych wieżowców i złowieszczych twierdz dronów. Stała samotnie, dopóki Vox nie zjawił się obok niej. Nie spojrzała na niego. Dalej spoglądała w niknącą w dali wyspę, choć przysunęła się do Voxa, jakby chciała pokazać, że cieszy się z jego obecności. On również wpatrywał się miasto. - Nie wiem dlaczego - powiedziała - ale z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że nie zobaczę już więcej tej wyspy. Vox otwierał już usta, by coś odrzec, szybko je jednak zamknął. Nie miał pomysłu na odpowiedź. W końcu on sam obawiał się tego samego. - Statek! - dobiegł ich nagle głos Aparu, dobiegający z góry. - Statek na horyzoncie! Nagle na pokładzie zapanowało gwałtowne ożywienie. Wszyscy odwrócili uwagę od swoich zajęć - nawet Ragan wyrwał się ze snu - i spojrzeli w kierunku wskazywanym przez Ta-Matoranina. Oduna podszedł do sterburty i wyjął zza pazuchy niewielką lunetę. - Drony, do diaska - powiedział, spoglądając przez lunetę. Rzeczywiście, w oddali dało się dostrzec ciemny, metalowy okręt Armii Nowego Świata. Jedno z jego pokładowych dział powoli obracało się w stronę kierującej się na południe „''Chimery''”. - Świetnie, mamy okazję do walki! - zakrzyknął Purrik, dobywając swoich mieczy i zakręcając nimi w powietrzu. Z całej drużyny był najbardziej podekscytowany swoją przemianą w Toa i nie mógł już doczekać się swojego pierwszego starcia. - Spokojnie, kamracie - odparł Oduna, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. - Zabawimy się z nimi na odległość. - Zagwizdał. W tej samej chwili dwie drewniane klapy pośrodku baku otwarły się, a z wnętrza statku wysunęło się masywne, czterolufowe działo z Huvatu za sterami, ku zdumieniu stojącego obok Purrika i zachwytowi Kalevy, który nie mógł już doczekać się bliższego przyjrzenia się owej konstrukcji. Kapitan dał znak Matoraninowi, a w odpowiedzi ten skinął głową, szykując się do wystrzału. Liczyła się tutaj szybkość - ten, który pierwszy trafi w statek przeciwnika, miał praktycznie zapewnione zwycięstwo. Okręt dronów oddał strzał. Otamar w porę zakręcił sterem, kierując „''Chimerę''” w lewo - pocisk minął środkowy maszt o włos. Huvatu miał teraz okazję. Zmrużył lewe oko, przytykając je do celownika i nadusił dwa spusty na uchwytach działa. Pociski pomknęły w kierunku statku nieprzyjaciela, w akompaniamencie donośnego huku. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a taki sam huk dało się słyszeć w oddali, gdy strzał trafił we wrogie działo, wzniecając płomienie i zatrząsając okrętem. Czarne kłęby dymu zaczęły wznosić się ku wciąż ciemnemu niebu. Na pokładzie „''Chimery''” rozległy się okrzyki triumfu. Nie trwały jednak długo, bowiem chwilę potem ponownie dało się słyszeć krzyk Aparu: - Łodzie! Wysyłają łodzie! Dalla spojrzała na szczyt masztu. Musiała przyznać, że mimo swojej natury, Matoranin świetnie spisywał się na swym stanowisku. Oduna ponownie spojrzał przez lunetę i jego oczom ukazały się trzy pływające jednostki zmierzające w ich stronę - na pokładzie każdej dostrzegł piątkę uzbrojonych robotów-żołnierzy. Purrik założył miecze na plecy, formując skrzydła i wspiął się na falszburtę. - Więc teraz… - zaczął, przerwało mu jednak silne szarpnięcie kapitana do tyłu. Toa Powietrza spojrzał zawiedzionym wzrokiem na Odunę. Ten jedynie roześmiał się. - Nie wyraziłem się jasno? Mówiłem, że zabawimy się z nimi na odległość - powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Vo-Matoranki zawieszonej na linach: - Kaneo! Zrzucaj bomby! Żeglarka w Kakamie pokiwała głową. Rozbujała się na jednej z luźnych lin niczym na lianie i momentalnie znalazła się na deskach pokładu. Równie błyskawicznie dopadła do środkowego masztu i pociągnęła za jedną z trzech widniejących przy nim dźwigni. W tym samym momencie jedne z listew na bocznym poszyciu statku podniosły się, wypuszczając ze środka czarne, wybuchowe kule, które uderzyły z pluskiem o taflę wody i dały się ponieść falom w kierunku nadciągających łodzi, będąc swego rodzaju niespodzianką dla nadpływających dronów. Rebis podszedł do relingu opodal kapitana, spoglądając, jak drewniane klapy w ścianie żaglowca wracają na swoje miejsce. - Ten statek jest pełen ukrytych broni… - powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. Oduna ponownie się zaśmiał. - Myślisz, że dlaczego tak długo zajęła jego przebudowa, ha? Kaneo ponownie wspięła się na wachtę i spojrzała w kierunku wrogiego okrętu. Wyszczerzyła się, widząc, jak pierwsza z łodzi dopływa do bomby i wylatuje w powietrze, a znajdujący się na jej pokładzie żołnierze razem z nią. Zaraz potem jednak Matoranka odchyliła się gwałtownie do tyłu, gdy kolejny pocisk - który nadciągnął z przeciwnej strony - przeszył powietrze kilka centymetrów przed jej twarzą. Odwróciła głowę i na tle wschodzącego słońca zauważyła niewielki, ciemny kształt. Choć jego kontury były niewyraźne, nie miała wątpliwości, że to kolejny okręt dronów. - Kolejny statek na dziesiątej! - krzyknął w tym samym momencie Aparu. Kapitan natychmiast podbiegł do bakburty i spojrzał przez lunetę, dostrzegając masywny statek. Zaraz potem uchylił się przed nadlatujący dwoma pociskami. Jeden nie zdołał trafić w cel, dzięki zręcznemu manewrowi Otamara, drugi jednak miał więcej szczęścia i rozpruł górną część prawego nadburcia. - Hej, to była droga balustrada! - krzyknęła Kaneo, wymachując pięścią w kierunku statku nieprzyjaciela. Huvatu obrócił swojego działo i natychmiast oddał dwa strzały, jednocześnie uchylając głowę przed wrogim pociskiem. Kule zaryły w okręt dronów, lecz nie wyrządziły mu żadnych poważniejszych szkód. Oduna zaklął pod nosem, spoglądając na zbliżający się statek - teraz widoczny już gołym okiem - i, obróciwszy się, na drugi, będący jeszcze bliżej. Stojący nieopodal niego Izaki również obserwował oba okręty swoim teleskopowym okiem. Był uczonym, szybko więc doszedł do następujących wniosków - choć zapewne w obecnej sytuacji były one oczywiste dla każdego: - Złapią nas… Oduna zmrużył oczy. Przez jego głowę przewijały się setki myśli, jego umysł pracował jak szalony. Toa Lodu miał rację - zachodzące ich z obydwu stron okręty prędzej czy później zbliżą się na niebezpieczną odległość, a „''Chimera''”, mimo potężnego arsenału, nie miała szans w bliższym starciu z nimi. A jeśli doszłoby do abordażu… Matoranie mieli na pokładzie ósemkę Toa, statki dronów przewoziły jednak całe armie… Nie, walka nie wchodziła w grę. Nie teraz. Jedyną opcją była ucieczka. Był na nią jeden sposób, i choć Oduna nie chciał tak prędko z niego korzystać, czuł, że nie ma wyboru. - Nie, jeśli ja mam coś do powiedzenia. - Schował lunetę pod płaszczem, po czym machnął dłonią ku Matoranom Ognia i Błyskawic. - Aparu! Kaneo! Zwińcie żagle! - Co?! - wykrzyknął Izaki. - Dlaczego mamy… - Cicho - przerwał mu kapitan i oparł się o reling, obserwując wrogie statki. Matoranie natychmiast wzięli się do pracy. Śnieżnobiałe żagle zaczęły pomału się zwijać, podczas gdy Huvatu wypluwał kolejne pociski ze swojego działa, a kilkoro Toa próbowało zablokować wrogie strzały żywiołowymi barierami. Gdy żagle zniknęły mu z oczu, Oduna skinął ku sternikowi, dając mu znak. - Otamar, zabieraj nas stąd! - Aj aj, kapitanie! - Su-Matoranin pokiwał głową i pociągnął za wajchę przy sterze. W tej samej chwili dwa płaty poszycia rufy rozwarły się, odsłaniając parę olbrzymich silnikowych dysz. Na ich widok Izaki rozszerzył oczy - zarówno normalne, jak i teleskopowe. - Zamontowaliście silniki odrzutowe na żaglowcu?! Oduna pokiwał jedynie głową. - To wspaniałe! - krzyknął Kaleva, którego oczy zabłyszczały na ten widok. - Nie, to szaleństwo! - odparł Toa Lodu. - Przy takiej prędkości i masie maszty złamią się na pół! Kto o zdrowych zmysłach… Kapitan uciszył go gestem dłoni. - Mój drogi, zapomniałeś chyba, że aby w ogóle wziąć udział w tej wyprawie, musisz być szaleńcem - powiedział, uśmiechając się. Następnie spojrzał na Otamara: - Zaczynaj, gdy będziesz gotów! Powiódł wzrokiem po całej ekipie. - Radzę wam się czegoś przytrzymać. Izaki z narastającym niepokojem patrzył, jak pozostali obecni na pokładzie posłusznie chwytają się, czego mogą, by nie zostać odrzuconymi do tyłu. Po chwili sam zacisnął dłonie na relingu, będąc przekonanym, że to wszystko i tak źle się skończy. - W co ja się wpakowałem… - wyjąkał. Otamar - i zapewne cała załoga, Su-Matoranin był teraz jednak zbyt przejęty, by na nich patrzeć - wpatrywał się ze skupieniem w niewielkie, migoczące światełko opodal steru. Żółta barwa nakazywała mu czekać, dopóki silniki nie będą gotowe do pracy. To pierwszy raz, kiedy miały zostać użyte. „''Chimera''” była statkiem jedynym w swoim rodzaju, połączeniem klasycznej konstrukcji z duchem rozwiniętego technologicznie Artas Nui - w tej sytuacji mogło to być albo jej ratunkiem, albo jej zgubą. Wolał, by okazało się być tym pierwszym. Poniesienie klęski już po niecałych dwudziestu minutach od rozpoczęcia podróży nie będzie wyglądać zbyt imponująco na kartach historii. Zielone światło. Sternik wstrzymał oddech i przekręcił dźwignię. W tej samej chwili statek wystrzelił do przodu niczym pocisk z pokładowego działa. Cała jego konstrukcja zaczęła trząść się coraz mocniej, w miarę rozwijania większej prędkości, walcząc o zachowanie się w jednym kawałku. Potężny wiatr szarpnął załogą i Izaki był sobie wdzięczny, że złapał się za reling, inaczej bowiem poleciałby do tyłu, tak jak drewniane odłamki leżące na pokładzie po trafieniu wrogiego strzału, które teraz poderwały się z desek, przeszyły powietrze i zniknęły gdzieś w dali, podobnie jak okręty dronów, ich łodzie i całe Artas Nui. Zostawiają wyspę-miasto za sobą, „''Chimera''” pomknęła ku nieznanemu południu, zgodnie z kierunkiem, jaki wskazywała mistyczna mapa, z nadzieją na znalezienie Słonecznego Kryształu i na zakończenie targającej wszechświatem wojny. *** Elementem krajobrazu małej, zapomnianej przez wszechświat wyspy, leżącej na jego krańcu, zwanej Uteau, który wyróżniał ją na tle innych, były wysokie, strome klify, ciągnące się wzdłuż jej linii brzegowej. Uteau była wyspą zbyt oddaloną od reszty, by dotarł na nią duch rozwiniętej cywilizacji, na próżno więc było tu szukać stalowych miast o strzelistych wieżach czy sterowców przeszywających wiecznie pochmurne niebo. Mieszkańcy byli prostymi istotami o prostej kulturze i prostych wierzeniach, którzy ze względu na szalejące na powierzchni huragany musieli budować swe prymitywne miasta pod ziemią, gdzie znajdowali nieskończone zasoby potrzebnych do życia surowców. To sprawiało, że Uteau wyglądało na nietknięte cywilizacyjną ręką, a nawet ukryte przed okiem podróżników - którzy trafiali tu raz na dziesiątki tysięcy lat - miasta opierały się głównie na naturalnych materiałach. Zupełnie tak, jakby wyspa zapomniała o stale rozwijającym się świecie i, oddzielona od jego wpływów, trwała od wieków w tym samym stanie, w jakim stworzył ją Wielki Duch. Jedyną skazą na niemal całkowicie naturalnym krajobrazie Uteau była zawieszona na klifowej ścianie przy zachodnim wybrzeżu kolczasta bryła metalu. Była to struktura o imponującym rozmiarze, zdolna pomieścić w sobie stado przerośniętych Tahtoraków powszechnie spotykanych na Zakazie, z pewnością umieszczona w tym miejscu niedawno. Jej lśniąca powierzchnia nie zmatowiała jeszcze od kontaktu z drobinami piasku, niesionymi przez nieustannie szalejący wiatr. Wystające ze sfery kolce były w rzeczywistości antenami, służącymi do sterowania zastępami armii mechanicznych zabójców. Od metalowej kuli odchodziła po ścianie klifu ku dołowi sieć licznych wind i platform, przypominająca z dala stalową pajęczynę, kończącą się przy umiejscowionym niewiele ponad poziomem wody doku, do którego przybiła właśnie wynurzona z oceanu łódź podwodna generała armii dronów. Ze względu na swe położenie, Uteau zapewne zostałaby przeoczona przez Armię Nowego Świata - mało którzy kartografowie i podróżnicy w ogóle wiedzieli o jej istnieniu - a jeśli drony przejęłyby kontrolę nad wszechświatem, zapewnie w żaden sposób nie wpłynęłoby to na losy mieszkańców wyspy - dalej żyliby swoim prostym życiem, odcięci od rzeczywistości. Uteau została jednak szybko sforsowana przez Armię Nowego Świata i przeistoczona w ufortyfikowaną placówkę dowództwa, drugą najważniejszą po wulkanicznej wyspie Artidax. Stało się tak z jednego, prostego powodu. Była to ojczysta wyspa Kraavosa. Generał kroczył wolno przed siebie ciemnym korytarzem kolczastej fortecy, z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. Kroku dotrzymywał mu Zakazianin imieniem Karsh, który przejął stanowisko drugiego dowódcy floty Kraavosa po śmierci Merra. Jak zawsze dolną część jego twarzy zasłaniała czarna husta. Karsh odznaczał się znacznie od reszty swego gatunku - miał dobrze zbudowane ciało, skryte pod czarną zbroją, był jednak znacznie wyższy i smuklejszy od innych Skakdi, a jego głowę przyzdabiały cztery stalowe kolce, wystające z jego nagiej czaszki. Ponadto, cechował się niezwykłą oszczędnością słów - nie odezwał się ani razu od czasu przybycia Kraavosa. Mimo wszystko generał go szanował, głównie za jego kompetencję. Był dobrym sojusznikiem w tych ciężkich czasach. Przemierzając korytarz, Kraavos rzucał raz po raz baczne spojrzenia na boki, lustrując wzrokiem pracujących pod nadzorem dronów przy tubach zastoju mieszkańców wyspy. Uwielbiał widzieć strach i niepewność w ich oczach, świadomość, że teraz życie każdego z nich zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego. To było świetne uczucie, ujrzeć to wszystko po latach piekła, jakie mu zgotowali. Idealne na poprawę nastroju po słonej porażce. Oczywiście, można było umieścić ich w tubach zastoju i wymazać im pamięć - tylko po co? I tak nie znali świata poza ich własną wyspą, nie mieli związanych z nim żadnych wspomnień. Nie wiedzieli, kim są Toa, nie wiedzieli, kim jest Wielki Duch, być może nawet nie wiedzieli, że poza Uteau jest jakieś życie. Armia Kraavosa była czymś, czego nie znali i czymś, z czym nie potrafili walczyć. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że każdy bunt, jaki spróbują wzniecić, skończy się ich klęską. Dlatego byli posłuszni - wiedzieli, że nie mogą w żaden sposób zmienić swego losu. Przyjęli swoje nowe miejsce u stóp generała. Kraavos ich nienawidził. Przez dekady był zmuszany do walk na arenie, gdzie nie obowiązywały żadne zasady. Był zmuszony do robienia strasznych rzeczy, okrutnych rzeczy, z którymi wojenne zbrodnie, jakie teraz popełniał, nie mogły się nawet równać. Wszystko po to, aby przeżyć. I udało mu się. Tłumy go uwielbiały. Nie - uwielbiały cierpienie, przez jakie musiał przechodzić i jakie musiał zadawać innym. Mieszkańcy Uteau byli prymitywną rasą i mieli równie prymitywne zwyczaje. Kraavos był wdzięczny Wielkiemu Duchowi - o ile ten w ogóle istniał, w co mężczyzna szczerze wątpił - że w końcu nastąpił dzień, w którym mógł opuścić to przeklęte miejsce. Miał szansę rozpocząć nowe życie, a doświadczenie, jakie zdobył podczas walk na arenie, pozwoliło mu stać się jednym z najgroźniejszych zbrodniarzy Południowych Wysp. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy Armia Nowego Świata najechała ląd, na którym wtedy przebywał, szybko dostrzegła w nim potencjał i postanowiła wcielić go w swoje szeregi, dając mu nowe ciało i armię do kontrolowania. Tak, Kraavos zdecydowanie był wdzięczny za nadejście dnia, w którym mógł wyrwać się z tej wyspy, by po tysiącach lat powrócić na nią i ją podbić. Choć żywił do swych pobratymców ogromną nienawiść, była ona bardziej skierowana do ogółu społeczeństwa, nie do poszczególnych jednostek. W końcu, na dobrą sprawę, większość z osób, które zniewolił, najprawdopodobniej nie widziała nigdy nawet żadnej z jego walk. Nie czuł do nich zawiści więc ze względu na ich czyny, lecz na to, jakiego społeczeństwa byli częścią. Osobą, której szczerze nienawidził z głębi swojego skostniałego serca była ta, którą zastał w swojej sali po minięciu strażników i wkroczenia do środka. Smukła kobieta w masce Kanohi na twarzy, odziana w srebrno-niebieski pancerz i błękitną pelerynę, opadającą leniwie na znajdujący się pośrodku pomieszczenia stół, na którym owa kobieta właśnie siedziała z założonymi nogami i widniejącym na twarzy uśmiechem, którego Kraavos tak bardzo nie znosił. - Co tu robisz, Tanith? - rzucił Kraavos. Toa Wody uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a niechęć mężczyzny do niej jeszcze bardziej wzrosła. - Po prostu, martwiłam się o ciebie, Kraavosie - odparła kobieta spokojnym, delikatnym głosem, a jednak niosącym w sobie nutę arogancji. - Słyszałam, że nie miewasz się najlepiej w ostatnich dniach. Najpierw dajesz się pobić jakiemuś Toa, potem twój statek idzie na dno… Pomyślałam, że sprawdzę, czy wszystko w porządku. - Zamrugała niewinnie oczami. Za to właśnie generał jej nienawidził. Tanith poniosła klęskę - pozwoliła pokonać się grupie Toa, mimo, że cała wyspa należała do niej, a ona sama miała do dyspozycji potężną armię. Udało się jej uciec - co tylko świadczyło, że Toa, z którymi walczyła, byli równie wielkimi nieudacznikami jak ona - i powrócić na Artidax, a jednak za przegraną… nie spotkała ją żadna kara. Kraavos nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem Tanith, mimo poniesienia tak druzgocącej porażki, znajdowała się w hierarchii niewiele niżej od niego. Jednakże ich pan ''miał dla niej jakąś rolę w swoim planie i tylko to powstrzymywało Kraavosa przed wymierzeniem jej takiego kopniaka, który sprawiłby, że spaliłaby się na popiół po dotarciu do słońca. - Nie mam czasu na twoje gierki - powiedział, podchodząc do stołu, na którym rozrysowane były liczne mapy z zaznaczonymi pozycjami wojsk, machając ręką, by przepędzić z niego Tanith. - Muszę coś odzyskać. - Och, chodzi ci o mapę do Słonecznego Kryształu? - zapytała, po czym wyszczerzyła się. - Wiem, gdzie ona jest. Kraavos momentalnie wbił w nią swoje spojrzenie. - Skąd? - spytał. Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. - Mam swoje sposoby - odrzekła. - Mów! - rozkazał Kraavos. Tanith zaśmiała się krótko. - Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? - odparła. - Jeśli podzieliłabym się z tobą moją wiedzą, mógłbyś wykorzystać ją przede mną i wtedy ja nie zdobyłabym mapy jako pierwsza… Kraavos zmrużył gniewnie oczy. - Masz wykonywać moje polecenia, Tanith - warknął. - Jestem twoim generałem! - Och, ale nie na długo - powiedziała Toa Wody, przechadzając się wolnym krokiem po pomieszczeniu. - W końcu, jak myślisz, co się z tobą stanie, kiedy to ''ja odzyskam mapę i zaskarbię sobie łaskę naszego pana? Hm? - Spojrzała na niego. - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie sens utrzymywać na stanowisku kogoś, kto zawiódł tyle razy i nie potrafił naprawić swoich błędów? Kraavos zapowietrzył się, świdrując Tanith morderczym spojrzeniem. Uniósł zaciśniętą szkieletową pięść, gotów do wymierzenia ciosu, lecz w porę zreflektował się i spojrzał na Karsha, stojącego pod ścianą. Obserwował. Był całkowicie lojalny generałowi, lecz był także całkowicie lojalny ich panu. I nie zawahałby się donieść mu o tym, co wydarzyło się w tej sali. Nie mogąc wyładować swego gniewu na Toa Wody, Kraavos uderzył pięścią w stół. - Nie możesz tego zrobić! To nieuczciwe! Tanith ponownie się zaśmiała. Jej głos zrobił się chłodny. - Proszę cię, Kraavos - odrzekła, spoglądając na niego. - Mamy wojnę. Tu nie ma miejsca na uczciwość. Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle, po czym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. - Chciałabym potowarzyszyć ci w twoich poszukiwaniach, ale mam własną reputację do odbudowania - powiedziała, po czym opuściła salę. Automatyczne drzwi zasunęły się za nią bezszelestnie. Kraavos jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrując się zawistnym wzrokiem w metalowe drzwi, a przez jego umysł przelatywały dziesiątki myśli. Dopiero po paru minutach mężczyzna rozluźnił palce, do tej pory cały czas zwinięte w pięść. Rzucił do Karsha: - Masz dostęp do jej danych? Zakazianin skinął powoli głową. - Doskonale - odparł Kraavos. - Wykradnij je i wyślij statek w miejsce położenia mapy. I zadbaj, by Tanith o niczym się nie dowiedziała. W odpowiedzi Karsh odezwał się, po raz pierwszy tego dnia: - To będzie nieuczciwe. Kraavos uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Tanith ma rację, Karsh. - Odwrócił się ku niemu. - Trwa wojna. Tu nie ma miejsca na uczciwość. - Podszedł powoli do panoramicznego okna, dudniąc metalowymi szponami o podłoże i popatrzył na morze. - Nie pozwolę, by ta larwa przywłaszczyła sobie moje zwycięstwo. Tanith popełniła błąd, zadzierając ze mną. I dopilnuję, by był on jej ostatnim. 2. Podróż 'Rozdział 6' Po niskich, spokojnych falach oceanu z dumą prężył się pokaźnych rozmiarów żaglowiec, płynąc ku przygodzie. Mocarny statek skrzypiał lekko, przedzierając się przez wodę, a wokół niego panował kompletny spokój. Słońce zaczęło już wschodzić, rzucając swe ciepłe promienie na przemierzającą samotnie wodny bezkres „''Chimerę''”. Silnikom statku starczyło mocy jeszcze na niecałą godzinę podróży - teraz załoga była zdana jedynie na żagle. Śnieżnobiały materiał znów rozpostarł się na masztach, łapiąc chłodny morski wiatr w swe objęcia. Strumień świetlistej energii wypływał z umieszczonej na piedestale obok steru mapy, wskazując kierunek żeglugi. Nikt z obecnych na pokładzie nie miał pojęcia, jak działa mistyczna sfera. Zdawała się być wypełniona czymś w rodzaju magii, czymś, czego nie dało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. To dawało załodze poczucie, że cel ich podróży, Słoneczny Kryształ, rzeczywiście może istnieć - wydawał się on być bowiem równie mistyczny i nierealny co sama mapa, a tę przecież mieli przed oczami. Dalla siedziała na bukszprycie, z ręką spoczywającą na podwiniętym kolanie i spoglądała w bok, podziwiając świeżo wyłonione zza horyzontu słońce i jego odbicie w tafli wody. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było rozmowy pozostałych członków ekipy, lecz dziewczyna nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Były wystarczająco odległe i pozwoliły jej wsłuchiwać się w spokojny szum fal. Chłodne podmuchy powietrza zawirowały wokół niej, lecz jej to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie - dreszcz, jaki przeszył jej ciało, okazał się być dość przyjemny. Toa Wody uśmiechnęła się lekko, obserwując Aza, który zatoczył krąg dookoła statku, wracając z poszukiwań pożywienia i przycupnął z powrotem na ramieniu kapitana, po czym jej wzrok ponownie zwrócił się ku oceanowi. - Piękny widok, prawda? - Usłyszała nad sobą czyjś głos. Podniosła głowę, obracając ją i ujrzała Aparu, zjeżdżającego wolno po linie ze szczytu masztu, na którym umieszczone było jego bocianie gniazdo. Matoranin przykucnął na krawędzi falszburty, opodal Dalli. Choć mogło się wydawać, że dziewczyna speszy się na jego widok, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Miast tego Dalla pokiwała lekko głową, przytakując. - Tak, ocean wygląda tu zupełnie inaczej - powiedziała. - Nie tylko ocean, ale też niebo - odrzekł Aparu z nieukrywanym zachwytem w głosie, wodząc spojrzeniem po niebieskim sklepieniu, na którym widniały przejrzyste obłoki chmur i kilka nielicznych gwiazd, które nie schowały się jeszcze mimo obecności słońca. - Jest… wspaniałe. Dalla dopiero po chwili zrozumiała. - Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałeś, prawda? Matoranin przytaknął. - A przynajmniej nie pamiętam, żebym je widział - odparł. Toa Wody zamyśliła się. - To musiało być dla ciebie przykre, nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda świat poza jaskinią… - Próbowałem się wymykać, wiele razy - powiedział Aparu. - Choćby tylko na chwilę, by móc zobaczyć niebo… Ale nie pozwalali mi, ze względów bezpieczeństwa. To zrozumiałe. - Westchnął. - Można by rzec, że moje życie zaczęło się dopiero kilka tygodni temu. Kiedy obudziłem się w jaskini, pamiętałem tylko jak mam na imię. I - jak się potem okazało - jak się żegluje. Dobrze, że Oduna wziął mnie pod swoją opiekę. Inaczej pewnie nadal tkwiłbym pod ziemią, dopóki wojna by się nie skończyła… O ile w ogóle się skończy. Dalla nic nie odpowiedziała. Przez moment wpatrywała się w fale, słuchając ich szumu. - Nie martw się - rzekła po chwili. - Zakończymy ją. Pomyślała, jak śmiesznie musiało to brzmieć w jej ustach. Ale naprawdę chciała tego dokonać. Sprostać zadaniu, jakie przed nią stało i przezwyciężyć wszystkie lęki, które dominowały nad nią przez całe życie. Miała nadzieję, że jej się uda. Inaczej jej przyszłość nie malowała się zbyt szczęśliwie. Po kolejnej chwili spędzonej w ciszy na wpatrywaniu się w ocean, Aparu odezwał się: - Chyba ktoś cię woła… Dalla odwróciła się i zobaczyła stojącego na pokładzie Rebisa, spoglądającego w jej stronę i machającego do niej ręką. Poczuła nagły ścisk w brzuchu, który nadszedł w towarzystwie zdenerwowania, zaraz potem jednak potrząsnęła głową. Weź się w garść, powiedziała sobie w myślach. Jesteś teraz Toa. Spojrzała na Aparu, a raczej na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował, teraz bowiem już go tam nie było. Spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła jego sylwetkę wychylającą się z bocianiego gniazda. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jaki był do niej podobny - ona również przez lata nauczyła się bezszelestnie poruszać, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi innych. Przeniosła wzrok na Rebisa i machnęła do niego ręką. Po chwili podniosła się i balansując na bukszprycie, zeszła na deski pokładu, kierując się w stronę czekającego na nią przyjaciela. Nie wiedziała, czego chce od niej Rebis i trochę ją to niepokoiło, postanowiła jednak nie zaprzątać sobie tym myśli. Bycie Toa wiązało się ze stawianiem czoła różnym wyzwaniom. Dalla zdecydowała, że zacznie od tych mniej niebezpiecznych. Toa Ognia czekał na nią przy środkowym maszcie. W jednej ręce ściskał rękojeść swojego nowego złocistego miecza, którego gładka klinga odbijała promienie wstającego słońca. Drugą trzymał opartą na biodrze. Gdy Dalla zjawiła się przy nim, na jego twarzy zagościł charakterystyczny już dla niego dziarski uśmiech. - Co się stało? - zapytała Toa Wody. Dostrzegła błysk w jego oczach. - Spóźniłaś się na trening - odrzekł Rebis. Zamrugała. - Co… - odezwała się, zmieszana. Toa Ognia wyszczerzył się. - Nie myślałaś chyba, że daruję ci je z powodu podróży? Dalla rozejrzała się na boki. - Ale… tu? Na statku? - Dlaczego nie? - odparł Rebis, sięgając za maszt i chwytając opartą o niego włócznię dziewczyny. - Mamy dużo miejsca. - Rzucił broń ku Dalli. Toa Wody złapała za drzewce, spodziewając się, że ugnie się pod ciężarem włóczni. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaiła się do jej lekkości. Rzeczywiście, pokład był wystarczająco obszerny, by przeprowadzić na nim walkę, a maszty i takielunek można by uznać za dodatkowe przeszkody urozmaicające trening. Dalla poprawiła uchwyt na drzewcu i spojrzała na boki. Przy bakburcie dostrzegła Ragana, siedzącego na deskach z rękoma opartymi na kolanach oraz Kaneo, która przyglądała się dwójce Toa, zawieszona na gejtawie, opierając się stopami o reling. Po przeciwnej stronie dziewczyna ujrzała pozostałą część ekipy. Spoglądało na nią tyle osób. Nie było to wiele, lecz Dalla nigdy nie miała takiej publiczności podczas treningów. Musiała się skupić. - Gotowa? - spytał Rebis. Dalla pokiwała głową. Mężczyzna zamachnął się kilka razy mieczem i momentalnie dobył drugiego, po czym skinął towarzyszce. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, unosząc swoją włócznię, większą od niej o dobre bio. Chwilę potem brzdęk metalu rozniósł się po całym statku i dalej, niesiony przez wiatr ku oceanowi. Vox stał z założonymi na piersi rękoma, oparty plecami o reling, i przyglądał się pojedynkowi. Przypominał mu treningi, które on sam odbywał z Zaldiarem, jeszcze na Neitu. I tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz, obserwując dwójkę Toa, Vox nie mógł nie zauważyć dysproporcji pomiędzy walczącymi. Rebis miał twarde mięśnie i masywną budowę wojownika. Dalla zawsze wydawała się drobna, jednak w porównaniu z Toa Ognia, wyglądała na jeszcze drobniejszą. - Jak myślisz, kto wygra? - odezwała się Arctica, stojąca obok Toa Dźwięku. - Oni tylko ćwiczą, Arctica - stwierdził Vox. - Nie będzie „zwycięzcy”. Toa Lodu uśmiechnęła się. - Ćwiczyłam z Nero zbyt wiele razy, by nie wiedzieć, jak kończą się treningi - odparła. W odpowiedzi Vox również się uśmiechnął. - Być może - powiedział. - Ale Dalla jest zbyt niedoświadczona, by skończyli poważniejszą wymianą ciosów. - Więc może skusisz się na bardziej wymagający trening, który się taką skończy? - spytała Arctica, sięgając za plecy i zaciskając dłonie na rękojeściach Mroźnych Ostrzy, gotowa ich dobyć. Vox pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się krótko. - Wybacz mi, ale wolałbym zostawić statek w jednym kawałku, przynajmniej dopóki nie dotrzemy do celu - odrzekł i ponownie spojrzał na walczących. Rebis naparł na Dallę, zamachując się mieczami. Toa Wody wystawiła drzewce włóczni przed siebie i mimo drobniejszej sylwetki powstrzymała cios. Oboje cofnęli się i zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Po chwili Rebis ponownie zaatakował, uprzednio markując cios. Dalla skrzywiła się, kiedy nie zauważyła zwodu i płaz miecza trafił ją w prawe udo. Spojrzała na towarzysza. Ten poinstruował ją, by lepiej starała się przewidywać ruchy oponentów, po czym kontynuowali starcie. Stojący przy sterburcie opodal Voxa i Arctici Purrik przyglądał się walce z tajemniczym półuśmieszkiem na ustach. Opierający się plecami o reling obok niego Izaki obserwował dwoje Toa raz po raz wysuwając i obracając teleskopowe oko swojej maski. - Stawiam na Dallę - odezwał się złodziej. Izaki spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Z całym szacunkiem, przyjacielu - powiedział - ale to niemożliwe. Szanse, że Dalla wygra w walce z kimś znacznie bardziej doświadczonym od niej wynoszą w przybliżeniu trzy tysiące siedemset dwadzieścia do jednego. Purrik roześmiał się, łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy. - W złodziejskich szajkach robiliśmy rzeczy, których szanse powodzenia były jeszcze niższe - rzekł. - Może jej też się uda. - Nonsens. - Izaki pokręcił głową. - Zresztą, to tylko trening. Trudno oczekiwać tu jako takiego zwycięzcy. Nie chodzi w nim o pokonanie przeciwnika, a o nauczenie się nowych umiejętności - podkreślił. - A co jest lepszym dowodem na to, że się ich nauczyło, jeśli nie pokonanie drugiej osoby? Izaki wywrócił oczami i burknął coś pod nosem. Purrik roześmiał się po raz kolejny, słysząc jego poirytowany ton. Z jakiegoś powodu lubił się z nim drażnić. Rzadko trafiał na uczonych, z których mógł sobie postroić żarty swoją udawaną niewiedzą i ignorancją. W środowisku złodziei nie było takich osób, nie spotkał ich też zbyt wielu w jaskiniach pod miastem - większość „wielkich umysłów” była wykorzystywana przez Armię Nowego Świata i zapewne gdyby Izaki nie zakończył pracy dla XONOX-u, również byłby wśród nich. Purrik jednak doceniał fakt, że tak nie jest, w końcu dzięki temu miał okazję na poprawienie sobie humoru. - Cóż, jak uważasz… - powiedział, podrzucając kciukiem widgeta. Początkowo Toa Lodu starał się ignorować monetę - z czasem jednak soczewka jego teleskopowego oka zaczęła raz po raz na nią spoglądać, aż wreszcie mężczyzna odezwał się: - Dobra, przyjmuję zakład. Purrik uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i dalej obserwował trening. Dalla i Rebis nadal walczyli. Na razie wszystko rozgrywało się powoli - Toa Ognia od czasu do czasu przerywał, by wytłumaczyć różne zasady i pozycje. Purrik oraz Izaki przyglądali się im, gdy pojedynek stawał się coraz intensywniejszy, a wymiany ciosów coraz dłuższe. Dalli udawało się skutecznie parować większość cięć, kilka razy nawet spróbowała wyprowadzić kontrę - nie kończyło się to oczywiście powodzeniem, Toa Wody była zbyt mało doświadczona, jednak starała się i szybko się uczyła. Rebis jeszcze nigdy nie widział w niej takiej determinacji - do większości treningów podchodziła z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Taka zmiana go cieszyła. O reling uderzył kolejny widget. - Też stawiam na Dallę - powiedział Kaleva, podchodząc do Toa Powietrza i Lodu. Izaki westchnął. - Proszę cię, Kaleva, myślałem, że chociaż ty będziesz myślał racjonalnie. - Nie przesadzaj, dziewczyna ma szansę - odrzekł konstruktor. - Trochę więcej wiary w swoich współpodróżnych - dodał, zajmując miejsce między nim a Purrikiem. - W twoje zdolności inżynierskie już dawno straciłem wiarę - powiedział Izaki, wzdychając. - Ale cóż, jak sobie chcecie. Więcej widgetów dla mnie. Rebis i Dalla kontynuowali wymianę ciosów, lecz widać było, że walka była już nieco poważniejsza. Zaczęli pomału przesuwać się dookoła masztu i schodzić lekko w kierunku burty - Toa Ognia musiał uważać, by machnięciami mieczy przypadkiem nie uszkodzić olinowania statku. Dalla sprawnie radziła sobie z jego atakami, stosując się do wskazówek, które jej dawał. To, co powiedziała Huvatu było prawdą - rzeczywiście dobrze radziła sobie z włócznią. Choć jako strażniczka Wielkiej Biblioteki unikała walk, zdobyła już lekkie doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się tą bronią. Potknęła się i zachwiała, omal nie lecąc do tyłu. Rebis mógł wykorzystać tę sytuację, by zadać nieszkodliwy cios, zszedł jednak mieczem nieco w bok, dając Dalli szansę, by się zablokowała. On miał dużo lepszą sytuację - nauczył się walczyć już jako Matoranin, kiedy wyruszał na poszukiwania bogactw z żeglarzami z najróżniejszych zakątków wszechświata - nie zawsze za ich wiedzą. Choć nawet gdyby nie bawił się w poszukiwacza skarbów, ktoś z jego charakterem nie mógł tak po prostu uniknąć starć w swoim życiu. - Rozluźnij mięśnie, Dalla - powiedział, uderzając o drzewce broni dziewczyny. - Zbyt mocno ściskasz włócznię. Toa Wody pokiwała głową i sparowała kolejny cios. Rebis momentalnie zamachnął się i uderzył mieczem z dołu, wytrącając broń z rąk towarzyszki. Zdezorientowana Dalla upadła na deski pokładu. - A teraz zbyt lekko - dodał, uśmiechając się i ocierając strużkę potu z czoła. Trudno było mu to przyznać, ale zmęczyła go ta walka. Izaki rzucił znaczące spojrzenie do Purrika i Kalevy. Ci jedynie pokręcili głowami ze zrzedniętymi minami i wcisnęli monety w otwartą dłoń Toa Lodu, który wyszczerzył się szeroko. Rebis podszedł do dziewczyny i wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. - Chyba skończymy na dziś? Dalla chwyciła jego dłoń i podniosła się. - Nie - odpowiedziała, samemu się temu dziwiąc. - Jeszcze nie. Rebis zamrugał, zdumiony. Zerknął na trójkę Toa przy sterburcie. Oni również wydawali się zaskoczeni - zwłaszcza Izaki, który cieszył się już z wygranego zakładu. Toa Ognia przeniósł wzrok na Dallę i przytaknął, przyjmując bojową postawę. Dziewczyna również ustawiła się w odpowiedniej pozycji i po chwili kontynuowali walkę. Mężczyzna w Hunie wystawił klingę jednego miecza przed siebie, udaremniając Dalli pchnięcie włócznią, po czym uniósł drugi i zamachnął się, gdy dziewczyna znalazła się w zasięgu ciosu. Wtedy Toa Wody obróciła się, uderzając drzewcem o klingę Rebisa, pozbawiając go równowagi. Przykucnęła i odbiła się stopami od desek, lecąc do przodu. Rebis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ściskany w jego prawej ręce miecz wyleciał z dłoni, zawirował w powietrzu i wbił się w nadburcie za jego plecami, a czubek włóczni Dalli zatrzymał się na kilka centymetrów przed jego maską. Spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę, która również była w szoku. - Wygrałam…! - zakrzyknęła po chwili, jakby fakt tego, co się właśnie stało, dotarł do niej dopiero po pewnym czasie. - Na to wygląda - odrzekł Rebis, klepiąc ją po ramieniu i zerknął z ukosa na Izakiego, który, wywróciwszy oczami - zarówno teleskopowym, jak i normalnym - wytrząsnął ze swojej sakiewki kilka widgetów i przekazał je śmiejącym się Kalevie i Purrikowi. Spojrzał na Dallę. Cieszyła się, lecz dyszała ciężko, a po jej twarzy ściekały strużki potu. Nogi zaczęły jej drżeć. - Dobra - powiedział - chyba naprawdę już starczy. Pozwolił Toa Wody wesprzeć się na jego ramieniu i razem z nią usiadł na schodkach prowadzących na rufową nadbudówkę. Obserwujący ich Ragan uśmiechnął się z lekka. - Co cię tak bawi? - zapytała Kaneo, spoglądając na niego. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Rebis kiedykolwiek stanie się nauczycielem - odparł Toa Ziemi. - Jako Matoranin był znacznie inny, znacznie mniej… rozgarnięty. To ja przeważnie udzielałem mu rad. A on ich nie słuchał. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że stanie się kimś takim. Był ostatnią osobą, po której się tego spodziewałem. - Wojna zmienia ludzi - skwitowała Matoranka. Ragan spojrzał na Rebisa, rozmawiającego z radosnym błyskiem w oczach z przyjaciółką. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to wojna tak go zmieniła - powiedział, uśmiechając się. *** Tej nocy ekipa zebrała się w kajucie kapitańskiej. Zajmując miejsce przy obszernym stole, na którym stała niewielka lampa bijąca żółtym blaskiem, będąca jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu, Toa wsłuchiwali się w opowieści Oduny o jego przygodach z dawnych wypraw. Oprócz Toa i kapitana, w pomieszczeniu znajdował się również Aparu - którego zjawienia się jak zwykle nikt nie zauważył - siedzący w kącie, skryty w cieniu oraz, rzecz jasna, Az, który usadowił się na półce nad łóżkiem Oduny i czyścił dziobem swoje metalowe skrzydła. Kaneo zaglądała od czasu do czasu do kajuty przez otwarty bulaj, huśtając się na jednej z lin dookoła żaglowca. - …a oba statki uwięziły nasz między sobą. Doszło do abordażu z dwóch stron, wyobrażacie to sobie, ha? - mówił kapitan z przejęciem w głosie, wymachując rękoma, a jego hak świstał w powietrzu. - Piraci wskoczyli na nasz pokład z mieczami w rękach. Jedni wykrzyknęli imię jakiegoś Toa Cienia, inni przysięgali zemstę za śmierć jakiejś kobiety… I wtedy… zaczęli między sobą walczyć! Jakby bili się o to, kto dostanie nasz statek, ha! Moja załoga szybko to wykorzystała i zaczęliśmy wybijać ich, kiedy odwrócili od nas uwagę! Sam powaliłem z trzy tuziny, ale ich wciąż przybywało! Siedząca pod ścianą Arctica spojrzała z ukosa na Voxa, zajmującego miejsce obok niej. Zauważyła, jak kąciki jego ust drgnęły w uśmiechu, gdy słuchał opowieści kapitana. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - zapytała szeptem. Toa Dźwięku zerknął na nią. - Z tego, jak bardzo niewiarygodna jest ta historia - odrzekł, otaczając ich oboje dźwiękową barierą, by nikt nie usłyszał ich słów. - Matoranin powalający w pojedynkę trzy tuziny piratów? I sam fakt, że dwa statki pirackie zaatakowały jeden w tym samym czasie wydaje się być nieprawdopodobny. Chyba, że masz wielkiego pecha. - Więc nie wierzysz w tę historię? - Nie w każde jej słowo - stwierdził Vox. - Mhm. - Arctica pokiwała głową. - A co byś pomyślał, gdybym powiedziała ci, że pewien Toa Dźwięku udał się w pojedynkę do skutego lodem miasta, pokonał Skakdi, śmiercionośnego robota z mocami opartymi na dźwięku, pajęczego mutanta i innego Toa, który próbował go zabić, a potem mimo obrażeń ukradł motor jednego z nich i ruszył na pomoc dziewczynie, którą poznał parę dni wcześniej, żeby uratować ją z rąk obłąkanego mistrza psychotroniki? - Uśmiechnęła się znacząco, unosząc brew. Vox cicho zachichotał. - Pomyślałbym, że ten Toa Dźwięku był zbyt szalony, by przeżyć kolejne dni. Arctica roześmiała się, lecz w porę się opamiętała, zasłaniając usta ręką i wyciszając się. W końcu mogłoby wydać się dziwnym to, że śmieje się, nie wydając żadnego odgłosu. Vox uśmiechnął się pod nosem, opuszczając dźwiękową barierę. Do obojga Toa dotarły słowa Oduny, ciągnącego swą opowieść. Po twarzach pozostałych można było zauważyć, że oni również zaczynają powątpiewać w autentyczność opisywanej przez Matoranina walki z piratami. Znużona Dalla spojrzała ukradkiem na Aparu, a ten jedynie uśmiechnął się. Słowa kapitana nie zdawał się robić na nim żadnego wrażenia - zupełnie tak, jakby miał do czynienia z nimi już wcześniej. Wreszcie Oduna uderzył pięścią i hakiem w stół, kończąc swoją opowieść: - …i wtedy żagle obu pirackich statków stanęły w płomieniach, a my byliśmy w stanie bezpiecznie się stamtąd wyrwać, z ich krwią na naszych rękach, ha! Powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych, zapewne oczekując oklasków czy odgłosów zachwytu. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. - To… interesująca historia - odezwał się Izaki - choć jej wiarygodność wydaje się być nieco… wątpliwa. Matoranin zmarszczył czoło. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że to sobie wszystko zmyśliłem?! - pochylił się nad stołem. - Myślisz, że jak niby zdobyłem ten hak?! - zapytał, wymachując protezą dłoni przed twarzą Toa Lodu. Siedzący naprzeciwko naukowca Rebis roześmiał się. - Spokojnie, kapitanie. Nikt nie ma zamiaru podważać prawdziwości twoich słów - powiedział, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. - Więc… kto opowiada następną historię? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zabrać głos, Purrik odezwał się: - Ja znam kilka ciekawych historii… Przerwał mu głośny pomruk niezadowolenia kilkorga ze zgromadzonych - tak, jak Aparu słyszał już wcześniej opowieści kapitana, tak większość reszty drużyny słyszała już opowieści Toa Powietrza. - Bez obrazy, przyjacielu, ale opowiadałeś już historie o swoich przygodach w złodziejskich szajkach dziesiątki razy - powiedział Izaki. - Zdaje się, że znamy je już na pamięć. Purrik jedynie prychnął. - Ja przynajmniej mam co opowiadać - odparł. - Jedynym interesującym wydarzeniem w twoim życiu była przemiana w Toa. - Posłał Izakiemu kąśliwy uśmiech. Między dwójką Toa wywiązała się sprzeczka - nie pierwsza w ciągu ostatnich tygodni - ku uciesze Toa Powietrza i zażenowaniu niektórych z pozostałych członków ekipy, którzy westchnęli głośno, kręcąc głowami, lub przyłożyli dłonie do czoła. Obserwujący Izakiego i Purrika Kaleva zaśmiał się cicho. Siedząca między nim a Rebisem Dalla zerknęła na niego. - A ty, Kaleva? - odezwała się. - Dlaczego właściwie zostałeś Toa? - Och. - Mężczyzna w Komau zamrugał. - To bardzo proste. Samodzielnie pokonałem tuzin dronów. Jako Matoranin. Dziewczyna uniosła brew. To była już druga osoba, która dokonała „bohaterskich czynów” jako Matoranin. Kto będzie następny? Widząc niedowierzanie w jej oczach, Toa Kamienia natychmiast się sprostował: - Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. W mieście pełno żołnierzy, a ja byłem zdany tylko na siebie w mojej pracowni. Zebrałem więc kilka… no, może kilkadziesiąt… wolnych części i samemu zbudowałem maszynę, w której stanąłem do walki. - Zacisnął pięści, jakby chciał odtworzyć tamtą scenę. - I mówię ci, naprawdę dobrze mi szło, udało mi się w końcu powalić cały tuzin tych robotów… Mniej więcej. Tyle, że… z jakiegoś powodu… moja maszyna potem nie chciała ze mną współpracować… Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co mogło pójść nie tak. Wszystko dokładnie rozplanowałem, daję słowo! Osłupiała Dalla wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę z wciąż uniesioną brwią, po czym pokiwała niepewnie głową i spojrzała w kierunku dalej sprzeczających się Purrika i Izakiego. Wreszcie uciszył ich Ragan, odchrząkając. Jego donośny głos natychmiast skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Spojrzenia całej ekipy momentalnie powędrowały w jego stronę. - Być może zamiast opowiadać sobie niestworzone historie… - Na te słowa kapitan posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie, Toa Ziemi jednak zignorował to. - …wolelibyście usłyszeć coś o Słonecznym Krysztale i wyspie, na którą zmierzamy? Znużone opowieściami Oduny oczy pozostałych w jednej chwili stały się jakby bardziej ożywione. - Wiesz o nich coś więcej? - zapytała Arctica. - Oczywiście, że wiem - odparł mężczyzna, przytakując. - Przed wyruszeniem w podróż przestudiowałem dokumenty i kroniki, jakie udało nam się znaleźć. Mieliśmy się przygotować do podróży, pamiętacie? Toa spuścili na moment wzrok. Rzeczywiście, nikt poza Raganem nie wpadł na pomysł, by przeczytać informacje, jakie mieli na temat poszukiwanego artefaktu. - I… - mówiła dalej po chwili Arctica. - Czego udało ci się dowiedzieć? - Cóż - odrzekł Ragan - choć sporo źródeł wspomina o Słonecznym Krysztale, nie ma w nich zbyt wielu konkretnych informacji. Na pewno wiadomo to, że znajduje się on w świątyni na „wyspie otoczonej mgłą”. Niestety, żaden z dokumentów nie podaje, gdzie dokładnie ta świątynie ma się znajdować, będziemy więc zdani jedynie na naszą mapę. Ponadto, świątyni strzeże strażnik, o którym wspominała już Dalla. - Spojrzał na Toa Wody siedzącą naprzeciwko. - Akkaratus. Ekipa spojrzała po sobie. - Czy… - odezwał się Rebis. - Wiadomo coś więcej na jego temat? - I tak, i nie - stwierdził Toa w Ruru. - Kroniki są dosyć niejasne pod względem jego opisu, inne nawet w ogóle nie wspominają nic o nim, za wyjątkiem jego imienia. A z tych, które mówią coś więcej, trudno odczytać cokolwiek konkretnego, ze względu na zniszczenia, jakim uległy po ataku na Wielką Bibliotekę. Jednakże… - Ragan przejechał wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. - Jest jedno, które podaje dość szczegółowe informacje. Mianowicie, Akkaratus podobno jest przedwiecznym stworzeniem, uśpionym na wyspie, który ma obudzić się, gdy Kryształowi zacznie zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo. Ponoć jego uścisk jest w stanie skruszyć nawet najtwardszą skałę, a jego siła wstrząsnąć całą wyspą. Na moment zapadła cisza, jakby Toa poczuli aurę grozy, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie tajemniczy strażnik, mimo, że jeszcze nawet się z nim nie spotkali. - A sam Kryształ? - zapytał Vox. - Co o nim wiadomo? - Cóż, jest z nim podobna sytuacja, jak z jego strażnikiem - odparł Ragan. - Wiele dokumentów o nim wspomina, mało w nich jednak konkretów. Większość to ta sama powtarzana informacja: Kryształ ma ogromną moc. Moc tak wielką, że boi się jej sam Wielki Duch - to już na pewno słyszeliście. - Kilkoro Toa pokiwało głowami. - Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza swojej żółtej barwie oraz jasnemu światłu, jakim emanuje. Poza tym trudno jest znaleźć coś więcej, jednak kilka ciekawych informacji dostarczają nam źródła opisujące mapę do Kryształu. Co prawda nie mówią one bezpośrednio o „Słonecznym Krysztale”, lecz o „artefakcie, w którym zawarto moc dwojga Stwórców - Kabriusa i Aeny”. Nie pytajcie mnie, co oznaczają te imiona, ponieważ sam nie wiem. Być może chodzi o Wielkiego Ducha, jednak w wierzeniach osób, które to zapisywały, uznawany jest on za dwie osoby - być może jedną odpowiedzialną za zło, drugą za dobro we wszechświecie. To popularny motyw. - Zgodzę się - wtrącił Izaki - ale wydaje mi się to nie mieć sensu. Wielki Duch miałby obawiać się własnej potęgi? - Słuszna uwaga - stwierdził Ragan. - Jak już mówiłem, wokół Kryształu jest wiele niejasności… - …na przykład takich, czy on w ogóle istnieje - powiedział Toa Lodu. Ragan spojrzał na niego, wzdychając bezgłośnie. - Skoro wątpisz w jego prawdziwość, Izaki - odrzekł - dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłeś się wyruszyć na tę wyprawę? - Żeby odkrywać - stwierdził tamten. - Odkrywanie zawsze było moją pasją, dobrze o tym wiesz. Dlatego zgodziłem się pracować dla XONOX-u. By odkrywać nowe rozwiązania i wcielać je w życie dla lepszej przyszłości nas wszystkich. Podczas gdy ty cały czas tkwiłeś z reliktami przeszłości. Przeżytkami. Ragan puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Zamiast tego odrzekł: - Więc będziemy odkrywać razem. - Następnie zwrócił się do reszty: - Jest jeszcze coś. W prywatnych zbiorach jednego ze Steltiańskich historyków udało nam się znaleźć pewną ciekawą informację. Ponoć Słoneczny Kryształ jest w stanie zdobyć jedynie najwspanialszy i najszlachetniejszy wojownik o najczystszym sercu… Arctica rozszerzyła oczy na te słowa. Już wcześniej je słyszała. Wypowiadał je król niewolniczego królestwa, do którego trafiła lata temu w celu obalenia jego rządów. Mówił tak o bohaterze, który miał zaprowadzić go do skarbu - skarbu, którym okazała się być mapa do Słonecznego Kryształu. Mówił tak, kiedy ona i Nero… Nero… Poczuła smutek na wspomnienie przyjaciela, który tak bardzo starała się w sobie przez ostatni czas stłumić. Opadła bezwiednie na krzesło, zwieszając głowę. Nagle słowa Ragana stały się dla niej tak odległe - nie słuchała już ich. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawały się już dla niej istotne. Wiedziała, że to głupie, a jednak… Pokręciła głową, próbując pozbyć się przygnębiających myśli i wziąć się w garść, nie czuła się już jednak tak jak wcześniej. Zabliźniająca się rana znów zaczęła się otwierać. Widząc zmianę emocji na jej twarzy, Vox przysunął się do niej. - Arctica? Wszystko w porządku? Potrząsnęła głową, zmuszając się do krótkiego uśmiechu. - Tak, tak… - odpowiedziała. - Po prostu… Czuję się senna. Chyba położę się spać. Nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź, wstała z krzesła, pożegnała się z drużyną i wyszła z kajuty po schodach prowadzących na pokład, by jeszcze na chwilę przed snem odetchnąć nocnym powietrzem. 'Rozdział 7' Obudziła się zlana potem. Momentalnie zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej, ciężko dysząc, i chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje - w swojej kajucie na pokładzie „''Chimery''”. Drżącą ręką sięgnęła po lampę, rozpraszając mrok pomieszczenia i rzucając na ściany słabawe, pomarańczowe światło. Arctica wodziła przez moment wzrokiem po pokoju, po czym westchnęła ciężko, opadając na łóżko i odetchnęła z ulgą, ciesząc się w duchu, że okazała się być w takim, a nie innym miejscu. Znów śniły jej się koszmary. Ostatnio nawiedzały ją zbyt często, a każdy kolejny był gorszy od poprzedniego. Wszystkie jednak były na swój sposób podobne - we wszystkich widziała Nero. Majaczył gdzieś w oddali, a ona nie mogła go dosięgnąć, mimo, że starała się ze wszystkich sił. Biegła najszybciej jak potrafiła, ale dystans dzielący ją od zaginionego przyjaciela wcale się nie zmniejszał, a otaczający ją świat powoli tonął w ciemności, z której zaczęły wyłaniać się… straszne rzeczy… Potrząsnęła głową, starając się nie myśleć o potwornych obrazach nocnych mar. Obróciła się na bok w kierunku niewielkiego stolika znajdującego się przy jej łóżku, na którym stało kilka z zabranych przez nią z domu na Artas Nui lodowych figurek. Miniaturowe krystaliczne rzeźby szkliły się, odbijając światło lampy, niewrażliwe na jego ciepło dzięki mocy ich stwórczyni. Jakby chciały jej coś powiedzieć, lecz były niezdolne do wymówienia jakichkolwiek słów. Uśmiechnęła się smutno, wbijając spojrzenie w figurkę przedstawiającą jej ukochanego, wiernie oddającą każdy jego szczegół. Arctica wyrzeźbiła ją niedługo po jego zaginięciu, póki jeszcze miała w umyśle dokładny obraz Toa Dźwięku. Wiedziała, że z upływem czasu obraz ten zacząłby się zacierać i zmieniać, dlatego stworzyła tę figurkę. By zachować najwierniejsze prawdzie wspomnienia. Przejechała palcem po przezroczystej twarzy Nero, na której uwiecznił się jego charyzmatyczny półuśmiech, który Arctica tak bardzo uwielbiała. - Och, Nero - wyszeptała. - Dlaczego zniknąłeś? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? Przez moment wpatrywała się jeszcze w figurkę, po czym zakryła lampę, pogrążając kajutę w ciemności, rozpraszanej jedynie słabym blaskiem księżyca, wpadającym do środka pomieszczenia. Toa Lodu położyła głowę na poduszce, próbując zasnąć. Bez skutku. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę na odbijające gwiazdy morze przez bulaj, licząc, że w końcu ogarnie ją znużenie, to jednak nie nadchodziło. Wreszcie Arctica podniosła się, narzuciła na siebie zbroję i opuściła kajutę, wiedząc, że tej nocy nie uda się jej już pogrążyć we śnie. *** Szła wolno okrętowym korytarzem, wodząc dłonią po drewnianej ścianie. Ocean był nadzwyczaj spokojny - Arctica nie czuła wcale kołysania statku, fale musiały być bardzo łagodne. Przez kratkę w suficie, wpuszczającą do środka światło księżyca, widziała środkowy maszt i pojedyncze lampy zawieszone dookoła niego, zapalone przez Kaneo tego ranka, kiedy wypływali, wciąż palące się, mimo chłodnych powiewów wiatru. Zupełnie tak, jak figurki Arctici wciąż trzymały się w jednym kawałku, mimo otaczającego ich ciepła. Toa Lodu zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem Rebis nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Pomiędzy podporami wspierającymi maszt z dwóch stron, dziewczyna ujrzała również Kaneo, śpiącą smacznie na rozciągniętych linach niczym na hamaku. Nieco wyżej, w bocianim gnieździe, w świetle pojedynczej pochodni, choć niewyraźnie, dało się też dostrzec Aparu, także śpiącego. Jedyną przytomną osobą na pokładzie był Otamar, widoczny w blasku światła bijącego z umieszczonej opodal steru mapy. Arctica podziwiała jego oddanie. Wiernie trwał na swoim stanowisku, choć zapewne chęć pogrążenia się we śnie musiała być dla niego ogromna. Toa Lodu miała możliwość zaśnięcia, a mimo to jej umysł na to nie pozwalał. Życie bywało niesprawiedliwe. Na końcu korytarza dostrzegła światło, sączące się przez szparę między podłogą a drzwiami. Podeszła i zatrzymała się przed wejściem do kajuty, wbijając spojrzenie w drzwi. Z tego co pamiętała, ta kajuta należała do Voxa. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie iść dalej. Wreszcie podniosła rękę i zapukała. Zero reakcji. Arctica jeszcze przez moment stała w miejscu, wyczekując. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zapukać ponownie, lecz doszła do wniosku, że brak odpowiedzi po takim czasie był dla niej wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok i już miała odejść, gdy naszła ją pewna myśl. Co jeśli Vox otoczył się dźwiękową barierą i nie usłyszał pukania? Zrobił to już wcześniej podczas spotkania w kajucie Oduny, mógł więc równie dobrze zrobić to i teraz. Zawahała się. Wiedziała, że nie powinna wchodzić bez ostrzeżenia, postanowiła jednak zaryzykować. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Wewnątrz kajuty ujrzała Voxa, skąpanego w blasku stojącej na stole opodal lampy. Siedział na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z gitarą w rękach, wygrywając jakąś melodię. Początkowo do Arctici nie docierał żaden odgłos, jednak gdy zrobiła krok do przodu, przechodząc przez barierę, usłyszała słabnące dźwięki uderzanych strun. Vox dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej przyjścia. Podniósł głowę, zaskoczony. - Arctica? - odezwał się. - Co tutaj robisz? - Nie mogłam spać - odparła dziewczyna. - Postanowiłam przejść się po statku i zobaczyłam, że też nie śpisz. Więc… pomyślałam, że do ciebie zajrzę. Zmarszczył czoło. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że nie śpię? Otoczyłem się przecież polem ciszy… Arctica posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. - Widziałam światło przez szparę w drzwiach. Vox przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią zmieszanym spojrzeniem, po czym otworzył usta i palnął się w czoło, skojarzywszy fakty. - No tak… - rzucił do siebie pod nosem. Arctica parsknęła śmiechem na ten widok. Toa Dźwięku ponownie spojrzał na nią i zapytał: - Czemu nie mogłaś spać? - Koszmary - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej i siadając na krawędzi łóżka. - Cały czas śniły mi się koszmary. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Skądś to znam… - Też je miewasz? - spytała Arctica, unosząc brwi. - Czasami - odrzekł. - Zwłaszcza odkąd przybyłem na Artas Nui. Odkąd rozmyślam. - Nad czym? - Różnymi rzeczami - stwierdził, wzruszywszy ramionami. - Nad swoim przeznaczeniem. Nad tym, co zrobię, gdy odnajdę Zaldiara. Nad tym, co zrobię, gdy go nie odnajdę. Nad tym, czy warto wracać do domu. I gdzie w ogóle jest mój dom. To wszystko odbija się na tym, o czym śnię. Toa Lodu przysunęła się ku niemu bliżej, tak, że siedziała teraz obok niego, z dłońmi wspartymi na kolanach i wpatrywała się w niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Vox dostrzegł błysk w jej w oczach. W rzeczy samej, zaintrygowały ją te słowa. - Co ci się śni? - zapytała cicho. Zamyślił się. - Zaldiar - powiedział po chwili. - Przeważnie Zaldiar. Czasami widzę też siebie, w kolczastej zbroi, na czele jakiejś armii… a czasami rzeczy, które nie do końca potrafię opisać. - Westchnął. - Śnią mi się też dobre rzeczy. A niektórych snów zwyczajnie nie pamiętam. Jednak to te… najgorsze najbardziej zapadają w pamięć. Dziwne obrazy, których nie rozumiem. Tak jak tego, dlaczego, dlaczego mi się śnią. - Boisz się - odparła Arctica. - Dlatego to wszystko widzisz. - Och, tak - powiedział Vox, przytakując. - Zdecydowanie czegoś się boję. Ale nie wiem czego. Na moment pogrążyli się w ciszy, niezakłócanej dzięki dźwiękowej barierze. Dopiero po chwili Vox odezwał się: - A ty? Co tobie się śni? - Ocean - odparła Arctica. - Wyspę. Hana Solo. Zamarznięty ocean. Ja na jednym brzegu, Nero na drugim. Próbuję do niego biec, ale wcale się nie zbliżam, a dookoła gęstnieje mrok. Wreszcie zapada ciemność i wtedy się budzę. I tak niemal każdej nocy, odkąd Nero zaginął. Za każdym razem to samo. - Wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie, odchylając się do tyłu. - Nadal za nim tęsknię, ale myślałam, że po tym, jak… przestałam zamykać się na innych, będzie mi łatwiej się z tym pogodzić. I owszem, coraz rzadziej dręczą mnie wspomnienia. Ale nie podczas snu. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku ponownie zagościł półuśmiech. - Radzenie sobie z tęsknotą za kimś bliskim nie należy do najłatwiejszych - odrzekł. - Coś o tym wiem. Również się uśmiechnęła. Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, jedynie Vox raz po raz trącał jedną ze strun swojego instrumentu. Arctica przeniosła na niego swój wzrok. - Wiesz - zaczęła - ze wszystkich rzeczy, których nauczył mnie Nero… Nigdy nie nauczył mnie grać na czymś takim. - Wskazała głową srebrną gitarę. Vox uniósł brew. - To nie takie trudne - powiedział. - Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz. Nie sprzeciwiła się. Pozwoliła Voxowi, by zbliżył się do niej i położył instrument na jej kolanach. Ujął jej dłoń i przycisnął trzy palce dziewczyny do strun na pierwszych progach gryfu gitary, a drugą jej dłoń położył na mostku instrumentu, podając Arctice mały, płaski przedmiot w kształcie trójkąta o zaokrąglonych rogach. Po jego powierzchni dziewczyna stwierdziła, że musiał zostać wykonany z kości jakiegoś Rahi. Chwyciła niezgrabnie kostkę między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym i oparła ją na pierwszej, najgrubszej strunie. Spojrzała na Voxa. Ten uśmiechnął się z lekko, kiwając głową. - Śmiało - zachęcił ją. Toa Lodu przejechała kostką w dół po wszystkich sześciu strunach. Niektóre z nich - szczególnie te niedociskane przez jej palce - zabrzmiały czysto, pozostałe jednak wydały z siebie krótkie, tępe dźwięki. Arctica skrzywiła się, słysząc to. Ponownie przeniosła wzrok na Voxa. Nie wydawał się być tym zażenowany, ku jej uldze. Zamiast tego powiedział: - Musisz mocniej docisnąć struny. - Sięgnął dłonią ku jej palcom obejmującym gryf i przycisnął je mocniej do strun. Następnie skinął przyjaciółce głową, by ponownie uderzyła kostką. Arctica zrobiła to, a wtedy struny wydały z siebie dużo czystszy, harmonijny dźwięk - wciąż nieidealny, Vox uznał jednak, że nie brzmi całkiem dobrze jak na pierwszy raz. - Widzisz? Od razu lepiej. Arctica rozluźniła palce i potrząsnęła dłonią. - Boli… - powiedziała, spoglądając na organiczną tkankę opuszek jej palców, na których widać było odciśnięte struny gitary. - Tak, na początku możesz odczuwać ból - przyznał Vox - ale z czasem zaczyna się go ignorować. Dziewczyna spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę na swoje opuszki, powoli wracające do pierwotnego stanu, po czym zacisnęła palce. - Więc nauczyłeś się nie zwracać uwagi na ból? Wykrzywił kąciki ust w ponurym uśmiechu. - Myślę, że oboje w pewnym sensie się tego nauczyliśmy - stwierdził, chwytając gitarę i pogrywając na niej to, co próbowała zagrać Arctica, dokładając do tego dodatkowe akordy i pojedyncze dźwięki. Toa Lodu wsłuchiwała się w melodię, obejmując podwinięte pod brodę kolana. Nie wiedziała, czy to wina otaczającej ich dwójkę dźwiękowej bariery, czy też może jakiegoś innego sposobu, w jaki Vox wpłynął na otoczenie swoją mocą, ale odniosła wrażenie, że rozbrzmiewające dźwięki odbijają się od powietrza i wracają do niej, tworząc jeszcze przyjemniejszą atmosferę. Zapomniała o dręczących jej tej nocy koszmarach i poczuła się zaskakująco błogo, jakby muzyka ukoiła jej nerwy i pozwoliła umysłowi odetchnąć. - Co to za melodia? - odezwała się po jakimś czasie. - Jest z piosenki, którą śpiewano na Neitu - powiedział Vox. - Zwłaszcza w tych… trudniejszych czasach. Sam nigdy nie lubiłem śpiewać jej z innymi przy ognisku, w przeciwieństwie do reszty mieszkańców… Ale mimo wszystko dodawała otuchy i nadziei, a te były wtedy bardzo potrzebne. Teraz przypomina mi o tamtej wyspie… a w ostatnich dniach chyba pełni nawet tę samą rolę, co na Neitu. - Trącił lekko kilka strun. - Ta piosenka. - Arctica zerknęła na przyjaciela. - Jak ona brzmi? Vox przymknął oczy i ponownie zaczął wygrywać melodię, śpiewając przy tym słowa piosenki, nisko i delikatnie zarazem. Toa Lodu oparła się o jego ramię i również przymknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w dźwięk słów swojego towarzysza: Wędrujemy ze świtem o poranku Nie boimy się nocnego cienia Wędrujemy ze słońcem o poranku Porzucając troski i zmartwienia Wędrujemy z nadzieją o poranku Rozpraszając chłodny cień Teraz żegnamy ciemną noc I witamy nowy dzień I witamy nowy dzień Mężczyzna uderzył po kolei w każdą z sześciu strun od góry do dołu, kończąc melodię, i wraz z Arcticą wsłuchiwał się w bezruchu w słabnące dźwięki, rozpływające się w powietrzu. - Jest… piękna - wyszeptała Toa Lodu. Jej głowa opadła z ramienia Voxa na jego pierś. - Zagraj jeszcze raz. Przytaknął powoli. Objął Arcticę lewą ręką i położył dłoń na gryfie, by łatwiej było mu grać. Nie zareagowała. Wykrzywiła jedynie na chwilę kąciki ust w błogim uśmiechu, który zaraz potem jednak zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy przyjemne ciepło zaczęło pomału pogrążać jej umysł we śnie. Vox uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak palce jej zaciśniętych dłoni powoli rozluźniają się, i czując jej spokojny oddech na swojej piersi. Otoczył instrument cienką warstwą dźwiękowej zapory, tak, by muzyka nie była zbyt głośna dla jego towarzyszki, po czym ponownie zaczął grać, cicho śpiewając. Wspomnienia koszmarów opuściły umysł Arctici, gdy pozwoliła dźwiękom jego wolnej, spokojnej melodii ukołysać się do snu. CDN. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22 Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22